Morgana
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: It's the darker, more mature version of Merlin. Starts off light and sweet...but it's only the beginning. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**MORGANA**

 **Author's Note: This is going to be all five seasons of Merlin in one completely different story. I've added in things that I would've liked to have seen and hope that you guys would have too.**

 **This story will center on Morgana (hence the title) and Merlin as lovers.**

 **It's a darker and more adult version. All the more fun to write! ;)**

 **I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Being Queen did not matter to her that much. She had always said that she would rather be out there helping the people than ordering them around from some golden chair.

Merlin had always loved her compassion and generosity and knew that she had a good heart. She was strong, beautiful, intelligent and Merlin loved to teach her what he knew. She was a good student and he loved watching her sea green eyes light up as he made a small pebble float up into the air with just the flick of his wrist. She was only a young woman but already she had a good sense of what the world was about. Her brother Arthur, would always tease her, telling her that she didn't have a clue about what it took to rule a kingdom. Merlin had to disagree, if Morgana knew that she was Uther's daughter and therefore had a right to the throne, Merlin knew that she would make an incredible queen.

No one knew about the lessons Merlin had with Morgana, magic was outlawed and if anyone ever discovered what they had been doing, it would mean death for him most definitely and maybe even for her.

It was a cold, wintry morning when Morgana was taking a ride in the forest. She liked to come out here when it was like this, the snow fell softly into her dark hair and she loved the way it covered everything like a big soft blanket. As she rode through, she heard a woman crying and a small frown creased her brow. She urged the white mare on and came across a woman who was kneeling in the snow with a red shawl draped around her slim shoulders.

Morgana dismounted instantly and went to the woman's aid.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

The woman nodded and brought her eyes to meet Morgana's. They instantly widened as she recognized the other woman.

"Lady Morgana! What are you doing out here?! There are bandits!" She warned. Morgana knew how to fight and these bandits would not have alarmed her if she had the sword that Arthur always insisted she take with her. She extended a hand to the other woman, a small girl with big, brown eyes and curly hair. She had a tan complexion, a sharp contrast to Morgana's alabaster skin.

"Let me help you."

The woman smiled at her gratefully.

Morgana helped her onto the back of her horse and looked up at her.

"Were you attacked?" She asked as she climbed into the saddle herself.

The other woman nodded.

"I was, but your horse must have frightened them and they ran off." She told Morgana.

Morgana nodded and walked the horse forward before turning it around, back in the direction of Camelot.

"You will be safe now, I promise."

The woman nodded gratefully and held onto the saddle as Morgana rode a little faster.

"You didn't tell me your name." Morgana said suddenly.

"It's Guinevere but most people call me Gwen."

Morgana lips turned up in a small smile.

"Gwen..." She said thoughtfully.

"Do you have any family Gwen?"

She shook her head,

"Where is your home?"

"Gone, I had to run from my village after it was burnt to the ground. Someone went for help but Uther refused them." She added bitterly.

Morgana's lips tightened and she forwned slightly.

"Yes, he can be a little... unhelpful." She agreed.

The woman said nothing more.

Camelot wasn't far off now and she could see the tops of the towers through the bare branches of the trees.

"May I ask what you were doing out in the forest, My Lady?" Gwen asked politely.

"I was taking a ride. I love it when it snows, it just feels so... magical." She said as she thought fondly of Merlin back home.

"You know Gwen, I need a new maid servant, my last one became pregnant and went to live with her husband, perhaps you would like to take over from her?" She offered.

"Oh I don't know... I wouldn't know the first thing about being a maid servant to the Lady Morgana." She gushed.

"It's easy really. I urge you to think about it, you would have a room in the palace, food, and between you and me, I'm not as demanding as people think I am." She whispered secretively.

Gwen chuckled.

"Well?" Morgana pushed.

She waited for Gwen's answer, hoping that she would accept.

"Yes, I will, thank you, My Lady."

"Your welcome, and you can call me Morgana."

 **Author's Note: Short and sweet but the next ones will be longer. Feel free to reveiw. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Author's Note- I'm trying to go for humourous in this chapter, bear with me. X**

Merlin was standing at the front gates waiting for her when she rode through and dismounted.

He had his arms crossed and his lips were tight.

"Where have you been?" He asked, his blue eyes darker than they already were.

She gave him a little grin.

"I was taking a ride and I came across Gwen here." She explained as she turned to gesture to the girl.

Merlin stopped and looked at Gwen.

Morgana looked at Merlin's expression and felt a pang of jealousy.

She caught Merlin's attention again by talking to Gwen.

"Merlin is Arthur's man servant. He's lazy, incompetent, late for everything and falls asleep in the stables but he is the most loyal and trustworthy person I have ever known." She added softly.

His frown had softened and he smiled at her.

Gwen hid a smile of her own and after bidding goodbye to Merlin, followed Morgana across the courtyard.

She waited untill they were in the privacy of her new mistresses' chambers before she spoke to her.

"I take it that you have feelings for Arthur's man servant?"

Morgana spun to face her.

"Feelings? Gwen, Merlin is just a very good friend. I do not think of him in that way." She said with a slightly nervous chuckle. She then fixed Gwen with a commanding expression and straightened.

"Alright, this is my chambers, my clothes are to be put in this basket and taken down to the kitchen for washing My floors are to be swept daily and the bed to be changed weekly, I have a bath everyday before breakfast with the king and my jewellery needs to be polished once a month." She told her.

Gwen looked nervous when she smiled at nodded.

Morgana gave her a big reassuring smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be easy... trust me Gwen, you'll do fine."

Gwen swallowed.

"You put a lot of faith in me, My Lady."

Morgana turned to leave the room, the train of her purple gown flowing behind her as she walked.

Gwen sighed as soon as her mistress had left the room. This was going to be a big task...

Down in the banquet hall, Arthur was having breakfast with Uther when Morgana came in and sat down on the other side of the king.

"Did you have a good ride, Morgana?" Uther asked as he stabbed a piece of pork.

She stopped and then nodded.

"Yes my Lord, thank you."

Arthur looked as arrogant as ever.

"Merlin tells me you picked up a new servant."

Uther and Morgana paused at the same time. Usually, the king picked the servants for her but Morgana had never liked that idea much.

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, and took a sip of water, making sure to glare at Merlin who stood to one side, as she did.

"I did, yes." She confirmed.

Uther sat back and studied her.

"And you just... found her?" He questioned.

She nodded.

"I did. The poor girl was all alone in the woods and she said that bandits had attacked her village."

Uther shrugged.

"And you just believed her?"

Morgana frowned slightly and then looked down at her plate.

"Yes... Uther she's harmless, the poor girl didn't have anywhere to go and I offered her one of the rooms in the palace."

Uther's grey eyes widened at his ward.

"You did what?!"

"Just untill she finds somewhere more suitable." She interjected quickly.

The king banged his fist on the wooden table.

"Morgana, you cannot just go around offering people rooms in the palace, you do not even know this girl, what if she is a sorceress?"

Morgana couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. She abruptly clamped them together when she saw her guardian's face.

"I'm sorry, my Lord but she bares no sign of being a witch or anything magical, if she was, she could have killed those bandits and she would not have needed my help." She argued.

Morgana had a way of talking to the king that no one else did. On the rare occasion that she could get him to listen to her, she made powerful arguments and if she thought she was right, she would not be deterred.

"How do you know that her plan was to get into the palace? Thanks to you, she has gotten her wish. There are people out there, Morgana who would see me dead and this kingdom destroyed, is that what you want?" He snapped.

She sighed and bowed her head.

"No my Lord."

Uther got to his feet.

"This Gwen must leave the palace."

Morgana stood then as well.

"My Lord, please, reconsider!" She begged.

He stopped and turned.

"You have been careless, Morgana and therefore you must see the consequences of your actions."

He walked towards the door and she stood, watching helplessly as they closed behind him.

She looked down at Arthur who had remained silent through all of this.

"Arthur? Can you do something?" She asked hopefully.

He shrugged.

"What can I do? I don't even know the girl."

He got up and also walked out. Merlin followed him.

Morgana looked down at the floor. What was she going to do now?

Merlin was cleaning Arthur's armour when Morgana burst into the weapons room, a scared look on her face.

"There you are!" She breathed.

Merlin looked up at her and put the boot that he was polishing, down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You were in there! You heard what Uther wants! Merlin this is all my fault, what am I going to do?" She worried as she sat on a stool near him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then clicked his fingers as an idea hit him.

"I've got it!"

Morgana leant forward in interest.

"All we have to do is get her to make a grand gesture to show that she means no threat to the king."

She nodded.

"That's good... like what?"

Merlin rasied an eyebrow at her. She liked the way his black hair sometimes looked only a shade lighter than his eyebrows.

"I have to think of everything?"

She nodded.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head then his eyes brightened.

"We could get her to save your life!" He exclaimed.

She frowned and folded her arms.

"Wouldn't that mean I would have to put myself in danger?"

He nodded.

"Yes but we could stage it all so that Gwen does save your life and you come out of this unscathed."

She started to smile. It was on these rare occasions that she realized Merlin was good for more than just his magic.

"Alright, what' s the plan?"

The plan was not as good as Merlin had explained it to her.

It turned out that Morgana had to go into the forest and there, she would stop by the river and 'fall in'. Gwen, seeing that her mistress could not swim- but she could-, would jump in and save her. Morgana would be saved and Gwen would be trusted to ber her maid servant. It sounded so simple but Morgana had her doubts.

They had planned it early in the morning and Morgana rode out first as Merlin told her than he and Gwen would follow soon after. It would be difficult getting away from Arthur but Merlin knew that Giaus would use the old excuse of Merlin being at the tavern all night long.

It was still cold but it had stopped snowing.

Still, Morgana didn't relish the idea of plunging into icy water waiting for some woman she had only know a few days, to come to her rescue. Still, if it meant that Gwen would have a means to live and a place to stay then that is what she would do. She waited untill she heard horses' hooves and then quickly climbed down from the saddle, wading into the icy water.

She walked in further untill it was up to her neck, then as Merlin came into view, she started splashing around, pretending to be helpless and crying out.

Merlin ran to the edge and looked back at Gwen.

"Gwen! Morgana's in trouble!" He called to her.

She jumped down from her horse and ran over to the river.

Merlin gave the Lady a grin before he watched as Gwen stared in horror at her. Merlin frowned. She was just panicking.

"I'm almost frozen!" Morgana called out.

Gwen spun to face Merlin.

"Can you swim?" She asked shakily.

He stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't?"

She shook her head.

Merlin rolled his blue eyes and plunged in after her. This was not going the way they had expected.

Morgana frowned as Merlin put an arm around her waist and started pulling her back towards the bank.

"She can't swim." Merlin whispered.

Morgana, in all her frustration was not being quiet about it.

"She can't swim?! So we staged all this, I got cold and wet, hoping that she would save me, and Uther would let her stay, just to find out that she can't swim and you were the one who had to save me?!"

He nodded and dragged her up and onto the bank.

Gwen was frowing down at both of them.

"This was all an act?"

They both looked at each other and then back up at her, nodding.

Gwen stared at her soaking wet mistress and threw her hands in the air.

"Why? You could have killed yourself Morgana, I mean, My Lady! And you Merlin, you told me that we had to pick herbs for Giaus!"

Morgana got to her feet and walked towards Gwen.

"We only did this so that Uther could see you mean him no ill will." She explained. Gwen shook her head in disbelief.

"He is right, Morgana, you do not know me... it was foolish of you to take me in just because I told you I was attacked."

Gwen realized she had crossed the line when the Lady Pendragon straightened and her eyebrows drew together.

"We did this for you, Guinevere... You should be grateful." She said slowly, keeping her voice low.

Gwen sighed and hung her head.

"I am but you didn't need to put yourself in mortal danger for me." She said quietly. Merlin was emptying his boots of water back into the river and pulling them back on again. He got up and came to stand by Morgana's side to look at Gwen.

"We could always _say_ that you saved her life." He suggested.

He gestured to Morgana's pale blue wet dress.

"Morgana has already been in the river and for all the king knows, you could have waded in and saved her."

Morgana turned her steely gaze on Arthur's manservant.

"Why didn't you think of that before I went in?" She questioned.

He shrugged and offered her a small grin.

"It just came to me?"

She sighed but agreed that it was a good plan.

Morgana was shivering and he knew that they all needed to get back to Camelot before she froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Uther was fussing over his ward when she came through the doors.

"Morgana! What happened?!"

She held onto him as he pulled her to him.

"I was out for a ride when I was thrown from the saddle, a snake must have spooked my horse and I fell into the river."

The king held her tighter.

"How did you get out?"

Morgana glanced back at Gwen who had followed in behind her and Merlin had gone off to find Arthur.

He knew that Morgana could handle this.

"Gwen was passing through after you banished her and she jumped in and saved me."

Uther looked up at the young girl and sat Morgana down gently in the seat beside his own. He then walked up to Gwen and smiled at her.

"Thank you for saving my ward's life, of course now I see that you are trustworthy and if the Lady Morgana trusts you then so do I." He said proudly.

Morgana rolled her eyes behind him.

"You may continue to be the Lady Morgana's maid servant if you wish."

Gwen smiled at him.

"Thank you, my Lord."

He then went back to Morgana and took her arm, pulling her up from the seat and taking her over to Gwen.

"She must change or She will freeze. See that it is done and then take her to Giaus to be examined." He ordered.

Gwen nodded and took Morgana's arm as she moved stiffly out of the hall.

When the doors were closed and Gwen was alone with her mistress, they both grinned and laughed at what they had just pulled off.

Morgana straightened and walked normally.

"That was not so bad." She commented as they took the stairs to her chamber.

Gwen agreed but told her that she felt a little bad about lying to the king.

Morgana waved a hand dismissively and told her not to worry as she did it all the time.

She changed quickly and Gwen made a fire in her room. After she was comfortable, Morgana and Gwen sat by the fire, just talking about different things.

"Have you met Arthur yet?" Morgana asked innocently as Gwen put another log on the fire.

She shook her head and sat back down, bushing a strand behind her ear.

"No, is he nice?"

Morgana smirked at that.

"Nice? He is the most arrogant person I have ever met. He thinks he is better than everybody else and because he is next in line to become king, he thinks that we should all fall over ourselves to make him happy." She told Gwen.

Gwen chuckled.

"So you've never thought of courting him?"

She made a face of disgust,

"No, he is more like a brother to me than anything else. But I'll tell you one thing, if I was destined to become queen, I would not be as demanding as he is."

Gwen smiled.

"I think you would make a good queen."

Morgana shrugged.

"Maybe but then I would have to marry a king and I want to marry when I want. I would be put under pressure otherwise. Uther always tells me to marry someone of nobility but to me, that doesn't matter so much..."

Gwen gave her a knowing look.

"Anyone in mind?"

Morgana gave her her playful push.

"No... I mean Merlin is nice and caring but he is Arthur's man servant and I am..." She trailed off.

"It doesn't matter, even if I did like him, nothing could come of it. Not while Uther rules." She added.

Gwen frowned and then sat there, thinking for a while. It was strange how Morgana spoke of Arthur as her brother when if she knew how close to the truth she was, maybe being queen would mean a lot more to her.

Later that night, after Morgana had sent Gwen to her chambers, there was a soft knock at the door.

Morgana knew who it was and rushed to open it.

Merlin stood on the other side and she pulled him in quickly.

After locking her door she went to sit on the floor with him while he opened a thick, leather bound book and flipped throuh the pages.

She sat there watching him.

"Have you managed to practice what I taught you?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She shook her head.

"No, I have had other things on my mind." She admitted.

He nodded in understanding.

She watched with open fascination as Merlin closed his hands and uttered a few old english words, then opened them again.

He held up one single flower for to her, a red rose.

She took it from him and smiled.

"Merlin... do you think that people can marry others of a lower rank then them?" She asked awkwardly.

He grinned at her.

"I do but in your position-"

"Oh no I was not asking for me, it's... Gwen." She said qucikly.

Merlin frowned.

"Gwen?"

She nodded but then felt like a fool for covering up her own feelings. The problem was now she had started the lie, she couldn't very well take it back.

"Gwen has feelings for... Arthur."

"Arthur?"

She was just getting in deeper and deeper here.

"I thought that Gwen had not met Arthur." Merlin said.

Morgana thought about that quickly.

"She has, she met him in the hall this afternoon when you were down in the stables."

He frowned again.

"She has only met him once?"

She offered him a small smile and he smiled back knowingly.

"I know...Sometimes that's all it takes."

She grinned at peered at him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

He lowered his gaze to the rose in her hand.

"I just mean that sometimes, you just meet someone and you just... know."

She smiled at he stared at her for a long time. She moved closer to him and he just held her sea green gaze.

"Have you ever felt like that?" She asked quietly.

He nodded.

"I have but I feel that she does not realize how much."

Morgana looked at him and her expression had turned serious.

"She does... believe me..."

He closed his eyes and leant towards her, she put a hand to his face and let his lips touch hers just briefly.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I wish we didn't have to hide who we are." He whispered.

"So do I..." She agreed.

"Maybe... maybe when Arthur is king, things will be different. Maybe we will live together in peace."

He pulled back and nodded.

"It could happen."

He got to his feet, helping her, and sqeezed her hand.

"Tomorrow, we shall go for a ride in the forest and I promise, no swimming this time." He said with a grin as he left her chamber.

Their ride was to take place in the afternoon, this morning though she was to sit by Uther's side as he passed judgement on a woman who practiced magic to cure her ill son.

Morgana hoped that Uther would see differently but she knew in her heart that it didn't matter why the woman used it, magic was magic and she would surely face execution. She had thought many times about herself and Merlin, what would happen if Uther found out about them. It wasn't just magic that they had to hide anymore. She was glad that Merlin had ignored Giaus' warning about telling her, at least now she didn't feel so alone but Uther's treatment of people was making her anger worse.

She thought of Merlin and what Uther would do to him if he ever found out.

"This woman was seen using magic, there is only one sentence I can pass." Uther was saying as Morgana was ripped away from her thoughts.

"Please, I only used it to cure my son." The woman begged.

"Regardless you still used magic." He snapped.

"It was not like she cursed anyone." Morgana mumbled from behind him.

Uther stopped and turned to look at his ward.

"What did you say?"

She shrugged.

"I just think you are being a tad unfair in your judgement." She answered.

Uther's grey eyes widened, he couldn't believe that she was arguing with him like this in front of all his subjects.

He turned back to the room.

"This trial is post poned untill later, you are all dismissed."

The people all filed out of the room and Morgana got up to follow but the doors shut in front of her.

"Not you, Morgana." She heard the king's deep voice say.

She stopped and turned slowly to face him.

"How dare you..." He began.

She looked down and licked her lips.

"How dare you argue with me in front of them, they look to me as a strong leader. If you argue openly with me, they will not see me as the ruler they deserve."

Her sea green eyes locked with his and she knew that she was not leaving here until she had made her point.

"They deserve someone fair and kind, you rule with an iron fist and they do not respect you My Lord, they fear you."

He nodded.

"You cannot earn respect without fear."

"Yes, you can." She shot back.

"The people would do anything for you, you know that, yet still you treat them like dogs and expect them not to rebel against you. Uther this cannot go on!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"You have no idea what it takes to rule a kingdom, Morgana and thank God you never will." He added bitingly.

She tried to calm her anger much to no avail, and took a single step towards her king.

"I cannot wait for the day when Arthur will rule... he will be the king Camelot deserves, all they have now is a tyrant."

He shook with anger.

"Go to your chambers Morgana, we are finished here."

She sucked in a breath and turned, storming out.

She went upstairs and found Gwen tidying up.

Gwen turned to face her, smiling but that soon faded when she saw Morgana's tears. She went to her and Morgana hugged her as she cried.

"What happened?" Gwen asked worriedly.

Morgana sniffed and pulled back, wiping under her eyes.

"It's just Uther, he is sentencing a woman to death for using magic and she only used it to cure her son. How can that be so wrong?" She sobbed.

Gwen shrugged and rubbed Morgana's back to soothe her.

"It's not, but in Uther's eyes, it is probably disconcerting to know that there are still magic users even after the great purge."

Morgana rolled her bloodshot eyes.

"I did not think that was fair either."

Gwen shook her head.

"It is what the king wants and as difficult as it may be, we have to accept that." She said sensibly.

Morgana stepped away from Gwen and went to the window.

"The woman does not deserve to die. Her intentions were born out of love for her son not hatred for Uther, she meant no harm."

Gwen nodded and put the dresses she had been holding into the wicker basket.

"I know but when you go down to face Uther you have to just let him pass judgement and hold your head high."

She nodded but she didn't agree with it.

All she could think about was what fate would await her and Merlin if anyone ever discovered their secret. She had the sudden urge to see him, to make sure that he was alright but she knew that he was out with Arthur in the training grounds and she couldn't be seen talking to a servant, people would start to talk and then they couldn't meet up like had been for a while now.

Morgana always thought there was something special about Merlin. It wasn't just his compassion and kindness that struck her, it had been his words to her when she told him how scared she was that she might have magic, how he had shown her that he had it too and that even though he had to hide it, it would always be a part of him the same as it would be with her and they would go through it together, as friends.

She smirked a little at that as it was clear that now they were more than friends, not that anyone could know that.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

She managed to be at Uther's side even though she didn't want to be.

Uther gave his ward a long hard look before he turned back to his people once more. Morgana sat, glaring at the king's back.

'Your people do not deserve a tyrant like you.' She thought viciously.

The woman was brought before him again and Morgana had to look away at the woman's tear stained face.

"You practiced magic, a law that must not be broken under any circumstances...

I sentence you to death."

Morgana felt a shard of ice pierce her heart and she watched with pained eyes as the woman was dragged away, kicking and screaming as the guards held onto her.

Uther turned back to his ward and regarded her with an air of arrogance.

"I take it that you have come to apologize." He said knowingly.

She stood and nodded.

"So did I... but after seeing that woman being sentenced to death for saving her son's life, I feel that you do not deserve an apology."

The king sighed. He wlould never understand Morgana's compassion for magic users.

"You understand the law and the rules and why they are put in place. I do not have to tell you again that your loyalty to law breakers is misplaced."

Her eyes widened and she laughed a little too loudly which caused Uther to stare at her.

"Did I say something amusing?" He questioned with a slight frown.

She put a hand to her mouth and nodded.

"I find it amusing that you think all magic users are lawbreakers. Some of them cannot help the way they are, some are born with it and there's nothing they can do about it."

Merlin entered her head and it gave her the strength to go on.

"The people fear you, My Lord but they also hate you. As their king, they should feel that they can depend on you but they know that they can't... and neither can I..."

She turned to leave but the softness of his voice stopped her where she stood.

"I never want you to feel that you cannot depend on me, Morgana, you are my... ward but I love you as if you were my own, you must know that."

She nodded and looked down at the rings on her fingers, one a celtic band, the other a jade stone that almost matched her eyes.

"I do, My Lord but I fear I will never understand your judgement of people. They have remained loyal to you and yet still you treat them with scrutiny."

He sighed and sat down on his throne.

"Maybe one day when a magic user wrongs you, you will understand."

Morgana felt tears spring to her eyes and she closed them as she walked out of the hall. She needed to get out of here, just for a while.

She headed for the stables and almost bumped into Arthur.

"Morgana, where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked.

She looked up into those blue eyes and wished that she could tell him everything but she knew that he would never understand.

Merlin came in behind him and she felt her burden lighten just a little.

"I was going for a ride, perhaps Merlin would care to assist me?"

Arthur frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong with Guinevere?"

Morgana faltered for a second but Merlin jumped in with an explanation.

"Morgana has given Gwen the rest of the day off as she looked a little tired."

Arthur shrugged.

He knew that Merlin had some sort of feelings towards Morgana but he thought that Morgana would never reciprocate his servant's feelings, she was too high and mighty for that plus she was terribly fussy, there was not a chance that she could fall for a simple serving boy.

"Alright, Merlin go and get Morgana's horse."

He rushed off to do just that and Morgana found herself in a long conversation about Arthur's training and how good he was and how the other knights were going to have to train harder if they wanted to catch up to him.

When she was finally free she went to the gate to find Merlin waiting for her.

He had both of their horses reins and was smiling polietly at her as she walked towards him.

She smiled back and he handed her the reins.

"My lady."

She almost chuckled at that and hauled herself up into the saddle as Merlin did the same. He let Morgana walk her horse forward first and he followed.

They rode like that through the streets of Camelot and then as soon as they were out of sight, Morgana dug her heels in and the horse raced ahead with Merlin doing his best to catch up.

"Come on, Merlin! I thought you rode with Arthur!" She called as her horse vaulted over a fallen log. She could hear him laughing behind her and she finally pulled on the reins to slow the animal as they neared a brook.

Merlin came to her a second later and she tossed him a grin as she slid down from the saddle, pulling off her riding gloves.

"I would have expected more from the servant to the prince."

He jumped down from his saddle and tied both of their horses reins to a tree as he joined Morgana in the snow covered grass.

Winter was definitely still with them.

He stood watching her as she looked into the brook that had almost iced over.

"Gwen told me that you spoke out against Uther earlier today." He said.

She nodded without turning to look back at him.

"I do not agree with him sometimes... most times." She amended.

He walked towards her and took her hand in his.

"I admire you for how you stand up to him, Morgana but you must be careful." He warned.

She tossed him a smirk.

"Why? You think I'll divulge my magic and what I have with you in a fit of rage?"

He was looking at her seriously.

"I want no harm to come to you."

The self assured smirk left her face as she looked into his eyes, sea green locking with blue.

"I would not be so foolish." She promised.

He nodded.

"I know."

She smiled at him and pulled him as if to go across the icy brook.

"Come, we came here to be alone."

He held her firmly in place.

"By crossing the brook?"

She nodded.

"There is this place that looks like the ruins of an old castle covered in moss, it's the most magical place I have ever seen and I want you to see it too." She said excitedly. Her enthusiasm was infectious and he found himself being carefully lead across the small river.

They reached the other side and she walked briskly through the snow towards a cluster of trees.

Merlin looked up in astonishment as they reached the ruins. With snow covering the moss and the tree brances bare, it looked more open than she had explained but she led him through an archway and then stopped, turning back to him. It looked like a small chamber that had part of the roof still there, intact.

It was their own private little place of refuge from the hectic world.

Morgana grinned at him and walked him back to the oppsite wall where she leant in and kissed him lightly.

He responded and grabbed her shoulders roughly, deepening the kiss as she put her arms around his neck. They both closed their eyes and were lost in each other untill Merlin pulled back.

Morgana's eyes snapped open, surprised at how he had ripped himself from her and wondering why.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked in a breathless whisper that was tinged with panic.

He held up a hand as he turned away from her and this made her worry all the more.

"Merlin please, talk to me."

He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I can hear voices."

She sighed with relief.

"Oh, is that all?"

He shook his head.

"It's the patrol and Uther is with them."

Morgana could hear the worry in his voice and this fueled her rebellious nature.

She put her hands on his shoulders and grinned into his ear.

"I hope he doesn't find us."

"So do I." His concern was more genuine than hers.

"Can you imagine what he would think if he found me out here with you, what would have happened if we had gone further?" She wondered and her eyes glittered with excitement.

Merlin could hear the glee in her voice and he frowned.

"I would probably be killed and you would be... well, you would probably be alright."

She chuckled and turned him to face her.

"You really think that he would kill you for touching me?"

He pulled away from her.

"Morgana this is serious."

This still did not deter her.

"Oh I know but as you know, I can talk myself out of anything." And of course, she was right.

He frowned down into her face.

There was something daring there that he hadn't seen before and if he didn't fear for both of their lives, he might have found it alluring but right now it was just inappropriate.

Merlin could hear the riders coming closer and could hear Uther's booming voice as he called to each of his knights.

"We need to go." Melin whispered.

She nodded.

"Good luck getting out of here without the knights seeing us." She muttered.

He stopped. She was right and before he knew what was happening, Morgana had took a step closer to him again.

"Lets just stay here and hope that he rides on."

What else could they do? If they went out into the light, they would be seen.

There were no bushes to hide them, the horses were tied up in plain sight, it was a wonder that Uther had not come across them yet.

That was when they heard Uther, a little closer now.

"Is that the Lady Morgana's horse?" He asked one of his knights.

"Yes, my lord."

"Well what is she doing out here?" He asked irritably.

Morgana grinned again.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Merlin shot her a look and she clamped her lips together.

Uther was getting agitated.

"Find her, she always stays with her horse." He was saying.

Morgana shrugged.

"Well, it looks as though we shall have to come clean." and she took a step out of the ruins.

Merlin took her arm and pulled her back.

"We can't, not yet, the king will kill me!"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You leave Uther to me."

She walked out of hiding and into the bright light, into the path of Uther's horse with Merlin standing behind her.

Uther smiled with relief as soon as he saw his ward, unharmed and he shot Merlin a look.

Merlin quickly bowed his head.

"Morgana, where have you been?" Uther asked.

"For a walk, I asked Merlin to come along incase the ground was treacherous." She lied expertly.

He nodded and looked at Merlin who was still staring at the ground.

Uther's grey gaze then switched back to Morgana and she frowned slightly wondering what he had noticed.

"Why is Gwen not with you?" He questioned.

"I gave her the rest of the day off."

"I just saw her taking your dresses down to the kitchen... Morgana, why are you really out here?" He asked her.

Morgana glanced back at Merlin and the guilty expression on her face was enough.

"Take him!" Uther called to his knights, he then fixed his steely gaze on Morgana. "You and I need to have a talk."

She nodded and as soon as she had gotten to her horse, she followed her guardian back to Camelot obediently.

Uther was pacing in front of her as she stood, watching him with wary eyes. He was thinking, she knew that much.

She played with the fabric of her red dress and glanced down at her wet riding boots.

"A servant?" He finally said.

Morgana kept quiet, she knew better than to try and justify herself again.

"You know that he is Arthur's man servant?"

"Yes, My Lord." She said softly.

He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"How did he charm you? _You_ , the Lady Morgana of Camelot! Surely, there are more handsome and worthy men out there!"

She frowned slightly.

"He did not charm me, My Lord."

He stared at her, expecting an explanation.

"Spending time in this palace had taught me one thing, that it can become very lonely and although I am very grateful for your hospitality, I find myself bored sometimes and so I took it upon myself to... seduce Merlin." She explained.

The king stopped and looked at his ward.

"Seduce him?"

She nodded and licked her lips.

"I do not know what I was thinking and I am truly sorry for any offence this may have caused."

The slightest smile crossed his face until he thought of one thing, then it was back to blind rage again but this time, he hid it and kept his voice steady.

"Did you er... did you allow him to er..."

She almost laughed but stopped herself.

"Oh no, My Lord, I may have played a deciteful game but I am no fool."

He sighed with relief and then smiled at her.

"Alright, I allow you this one thing but if I find you out in a lie again, there will be grave consequences, do you understand?"

She nodded and straightened, looking like the dutiful daughter figure she portrayed so well in front of him.

"Now, My Lord, if I may, I would like to have Merlin released, he was a pawn in my game of seduction and I wish to apologize."

He paused and then nodded.

"Alright. I almost feel sorry for the boy."

She bowed her head and smiled at the king.

"Thank you, My Lord."

She turned and left, the smirk returning to her face.

Merlin was sitting on the little patch of hay in the cell and was hanging his head. How could he of been so stupid?! To think that he could have a secret relationship with the Lady Morgana and not be found out. What a fool!

He banged his head on his knees. Stupid!

A guard came to his cell and Merlin's head jerked up. c

Could a sentence be passed so quickly?

His heart raced when the Lady Morgana came in behind him.

She turned to the guard.

"That will be all thank you."

He nodded and left after closing the cell gate behind her.

She went to her knees in front of him.

"How are you, Merlin?"

He nodded but he did not smile.

"I'm alright."

"Uther is going to pardon you Merlin, I told him that I seduced you." She said simply. He stared at her.

"And he just believed you?"

She nodded and a smile spread across her face as she took his hand.

"I told him that I would leave you alone but I'm not sure that I can keep that promise." She said with a slight grin.

He pulled his hand from her's and got to his feet.

"No, Morgana, we cannot chance this again."

She frowned, her dark brows drawing together as she looked up at him.

"Why not? Uther believes that you are not to blame, why can't we continue this?"

"Because it's too risky." He answered.

"Then we shall have to be more careful." She argued.

He shook his head and stared down into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Morgana, this cannot continue."

Tear brimmed her eyes and she stood, trying her best to look proud and strong when she really wanted to take hold of him and shake him.

"I am sorry that you feel that way, Merlin but I cannot believe that you will be able to just shut off your feelings."

He looked upset by these words and took a step towards her.

A guard walked past and Merlin froze where he was but the guard seemed to ignore them.

"Of course this will be hard but you are born for someone who is worthy of your affections."

She looked appalled and grabbed for his hand again, holding it in a frim grip.

"You are worthy! My God, Merlin, I love you! Why does that seem not to be enough anymore?"

He stared down at her hand.

"It is enough but Uther will know and Arthur will eventually find out, not to mention Gwen."

Morgana knew that no matter how hard she tried, Merlin had made his mind up and would not be deterred. This was where she was weak. Her feelings made her passionate and more liable to break the rules to get what she wanted, whereas Merlin would not and she had to accept that about him.

Finally, she let his hand drop from her own and took a step back, staring at the ground.

"Fine, if that is the way it must be then I shall go along with it."

She turned and called for the guard who let her out.

"Morgana, don't leave like this." Merlin pleaded.

She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Merlin."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was difficult.

She would watch him as he rode into Camelot with Arthur from her window.

He would avoid her at dinner by standing only at Arthur's side and Gwen was the one who had to fill her cup when it ran dry. She could hardly talk to him anymore. Anytime that Morgana would be out riding or in the library, he would be on the other side of the palace, avoiding her at all costs.

She had even gone down to Giaus to request that a sleeping draught be brought up to her room , thinking that he would send Merlin as he had done several times before the whole incident but it was always Giaus that came to her with the small pink bottle. Morgana had tried cornering him in the weapons room where he usually polished but everytime that she went down there to see him, he was always somewhere else.

Eventually, she gave in and decided that it was best just to be by herself for a while.

The library was always the place to go for her, as it was quiet and no one disturbed her.

She smiled to Geoffery of Monmouth and walked past him to table and a sat down with a thick volume of the history of Castle Pendragon.

Morgana had been sitting there when the candle next to her flickered. She looked up and glanced around. There was someone in here with her.

She stood slowly and looked to find Geoffrey still in his seat, he was fast asleep but he was still there.

She started to walk around in the darker recesses, looking for whoever was there as she was sure there was someone.

Morgana looked for ages and came up empty.

In the end, she decided to put the book back and go to her chambers, she had spent a whole day in the library and now that the sky was dark and the moon was peeking through the clouds, she knew that Gwen would be wondering where her mistress was.

Morgana walked through the door and smiled at Gwen who was tending to the fire in her room.

"My Lady, there you are, I was just coming to find you."

"There was no need, I was in the library reading." Morgana told her as she put her robe on the bed.

"Morgana, you have been very quiet lately, is anything wrong?"

Morgana forced a smile and shook her head, looking down at the floor.

"No of course not, why would there be?"

Gwen shrugged as she took Morgana's robe and hung it up in the wardrobe.

"You seem to be distant most days, as though you are thinking of something else."

Morgana shook her head again.

"I assure you Gwen, I'm fine."

She left Morgana that night but she didn't believe her for one minute.

Early the next morning, the palace was awoken by the sound of hooves galloping on the cobblestones of the courtyard.

Uther requested everyone's presence in the great hall to welcome or seize the visitor.

Morgana took her place at Uther's left side and Arthur on his right.

Merlin and Gwen stood side by side and the rest of the court stood row by row as the mysterious visitor strode down the length of the hall towards the waiting King.

"Remove your helmet." He snapped.

The helmet was removed and long, blonde hair cascaded down the stranger's back. Her eyes were deep brown and she stared at the king with an air of defiance. Morgana peered at her curiously.

There was a collected gasp and all eyes in the room were on this woman.

"May I ask what you are here for?" Uther asked her.

She nodded but her stoic expression didn't change.

"I wish to challenge the prince of Camelot."

A chuckle rippled through the crowd and Arthur himself was grinning.

"You wish to fight me?" the prince asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded.

"I do. I want to see if you are worthy."

Arthur nodded. "I accept your challenge..." He trailed off and she stared at him until he asked for her name.

"Morgause." She told him.

Uther visibly stiffened and Morgana blinked. That name, it sounded so familiar.

Arthur was oblivious, and nodded with a confident smile.

"Morgause then, I will see you tomorrow morning, for now Guinevere will show you to one of the guest rooms."

Morgause bowed her head respectfully and followed Gwen out of the hall.

The rest of the court was dismissed and Uther sat with his son and his ward. Morgana was still staring at the door and Arthur was looking at his father, waiting for him to say something.

Instead it was Morgana who spoke up.

"I feel as if I know her." She said distractedly.

Uther shot his ward a look.

"She is a stranger to Camelot, Morgana, there is no possible way that you could know her."

Arthur sighed with boredom and got to his feet.

"Well, I would say that I should get some training in before tomorrow but it is against a woman." He joked which earned him a glare from Morgana.

"Do not underestimate her, Arthur. I believe that she is not all she seems." Uther said wisely.

Arthur nodded but he took none of this in. He left shortly and then Morgana excused herself, going to find this Morgause, whoever she was.

Gwen had just closed the door to the visitor's room and she smiled as she saw the flurry of blue that was Morgana's dress, sweep down the hall.

"My Lady, is there something you need?"

Morgana peered over Gwen's shoulder at the closed door.

"I would like to see Morgause if that is possible."

Gwen nodded and gestured for Morgana to go to her.

Before she knocked, she touched Gwen's arm.

"Gwen, it's best that no one knows about this. I would not like Arthur to think that I actually care for him." She said with a grin.

Gwen chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"My lips are sealed, Morgana."

She watched her maid walk away before she raised a hand and knocked tentatively on Morgause's door.

"Come." Came the sharp reply.

She let herself in and found the blonde woman sitting at the desk in the corner.

Her icy look faded and a warm smile replaced it.

"I just came to introduce myself, I am the Lady Morgana." Morgana said as she entered.

Morgause put down the quill she was writing with and stood up.

"Of course you are. There is not a soul in all of England who does not know who you are."

Morgana smiled a little awkwardly at that comment.

She said it like she knew her.

"Have I-have I met you before?" She asked.

Morgause shook her head.

"No but I understand how you feel."

Morgana let out a breath.

"I feel like I know you, but... how can that be?"

Morgause looked tortured by this and forced her smile to remain.

"I don't know but I am glad to have met you, Morgana."

They stood, looking at each other for a long while untill Morgana spoke up.

"If there is anything you need, my maid servant is at your disposal."

Morgause nodded gratefully.

"Thank you."

Morgana then left and went back to her own chambers where she sat thinking.

The night was not kind to the Lady of Camelot. Images of Arthur and a sword that came dangerously close to his head invaded her mind and she tossed and turned.

She bolted upright and called out for him. She looked around and someone came running into the room, she put her arms out for Gwen but Morgause was the one holding her, telling her to calm down.

Morgana pulled back and Morgause was staring at her with concern.

"You had a nightmare." She guessed.

Morgana nodded and fought back tears.

"Do you have them a lot?"

Morgana nodded again, unable to form words.

It was a shock to see the stranger here but she felt comforted none the less. Morgause pulled back slightly and held up her wrist to show her a beautiful bracelet. It was thick with sliver and a few gold symbols were woven into it.

"This is a healing bracelet, it may help you to sleep. I want you to have it."

Morgana shook her head.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Please... I want you to."

Morgause slipped it off her wrist and placed it on Morgana's.

She smiled gratefully at the older woman.

"Thank you... this means a lot."

Morgause smiled and then left Morgana's chambers, leaving the Lady of Camelot to stare at the bracelet in wonder.

It was the morning of the fight and Morgana fled to Morgause's chmabers to tell her not to fight Arthur, she wasn't sure why she felt so protective of this woman but she knew how good a fighter Arthur was, but he wouldn't kill her if he got the chance, would he?

Morgause ignored the warning and went to fight Arthur.

Little did Morgana know that Uther was having the same discussion with Arthur who also declined to step down.

Uther and Morgana sat in the stands watching the opponents face off.

Gwen looked down and glanced at Morgana's bracelet.

"That's very beautiful." She commented.

Morgana gave Gwen a little smile.

"Morgause gave it to me. She said it would help me sleep."

Gwen nodded and glanced at Morgause as she circled Arthur.

"That was very kind of her."

Morgana remained silent as she watched Arthur parry the first blow.

Morgause was an experienced swordswoman and she looked fierce out there against the crown prince of Camelot.

Arthur was good but she was pushing him back. Later, he would tell Morgana that he had been going easy on her because she was a girl.

The fight was over very quickly and Morgause had Arthur pinned down.

She was talking to him but Morgana couldn't hear what was being said over the roar of the crowd. She just saw Arthur nod and Morgause hauled him to his feet.

She then walked away and Arthur looked at his father who only stared with a blank expression on his face.

Morgana frowned. What had Morgause said to him? She was curious to find out and she wondered if Uther had any answers for her.

She found him sometime later in his chamber.

Arthur was there and he looked as though he had had to sit through another lecture, he looked almost grateful when Morgana entered.

Uther turned away from the window to see her.

"Morgana."

She nodded once.

"Is there something you need?" He asked his ward.

She looked hesistant but then realized that she was here now and there was no going back.

"I have some questions about Morgause." She began.

Arthur looked up in surprise and she carried on.

"Who is she?"

Uther shrugged carelessly.

"A challenger. We are bound to receive them, they wish to test Arthur as he should be tested, although how he let her beat him I have no idea." He added in a muttered tone.

Arthur let out a little sigh.

"Is that all she is?" Morgana pushed.

Uther nodded.

"There is no need to worry, she is gone now."

"Gone?"

It surprised Morgana how much that hurt her that she had left without saying goodbye.

She suddenly needed to be alone and excused herself quickly from the king's presence.

Later that night, Morgana made her way down to Giaus's chambers to request a sleeping draught. She had wanted a walk and she didn't particulary want it brought up to her.

She raised a hand and went to knock when Uther's voice came through.

He was talking to Giaus.

Her hand stilled and she bent her head to listen.

"I thought she had been killed." Uther was saying.

"I could not do that, My Lord, Vivenne would not allow it." Giaus replied.

"She had no say!" He paused, and Morgana could hear him walking around.

"Listen to me, Giaus, Morgana can never know that she has a sister. Morgause would turn her against me and I cannot have that."

Morgana's heart nearly stopped and she covered her mouth with her hand to keep from gasping.

"Yes, My Lord, I give you my word that Morgana will never find out."

 **Author's Note: Hope you're enjoying this one so far. I have a lot of twists coming up. Stay tuned! X**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Morgana had a sister... why had no one told her? Why had this been kept a secret? She had fled back up to her chambers and sat on the edge of her bed.

She felt saddened by how much of her sister's life she had missed out on but more than anything, she felt rage, like a thick hot coil of lava encircling her heart and squeezing out all the compassion and love she felt for her father like figure.

He had lied to her. How could he do this? He said that he loved her and that he cared for her, so why would he do this? Deprive her of a sister? He knew how alone she felt most of the time, Morgause could have lessened that feeling.

Morgana layed back on the pillows and found herself wide awake and hurting emotionally beyond belief.

She had to find her sister again...

She needn't have worried.

A few months later, Morgause found a way to gain contact with her sister once more.

A letter was delivered by a private messenger and Morgana opened the note and read it quickly.

 _Morgana,_

 _I know what Uther did. I wanted to tell you that we were sisters but I could not._

 _I did not want to jeopardise your place at Camelot. I feel that now is the right time to tell you. You are at the age where your decisions are your own and I feel that we should get to know one another. I was so happy when you told me that you felt like we had met before, it tells me our bond can be stronger than ever._

 _I will send for you soon sister and I hope that you will come._

 _With Love,_

 _your sister,_

 _Morgause_

Morgana folded the letter and sat down in the seat behind her desk. Of course she would go! It was her sister, and she would be damned if Uther was going to stop her.

Morgause sent for Morgana only a day after.

She was just walking out of her chamber when Merlin came around the corner.

"Morgana." He said with some measure of surprise.

She quickly composed herself.

"Merlin."

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" He asked innocently.

It was not an accusation or a judgement, he genuinely wanted to know what she was doing.

"I am going for a walk, I cannot sleep." She lied.

"Do you want Giaus to make you a sleeping draught?"

"No. That will not be neccessary." She answered.

He nodded.

"Would you like some company?"

She shook her head and a smirked played across her features.

"No, maybe some time ago but no, not now."

He looked a little hurt.

"I wasn't suggesting anything, I-"

She brushed past him.

"I really don't have time for this, Merlin."

He watched her go as she put her hood up and walked briskly away from him.

The woods were extremely dark at this time of night and she rode through them with caution.

She had thought that Morgause would want to meet in the day but then she did seem like a secretive person.

She stopped her horse in the spot that Morgause had said and waited for her sister to show.

It didn't take long and as soon as Morgana had dismounted, she ran to her sister and enveloped her in a fierce hug.

Tears streamed down her face and Morgause held her tightly.

"Morgana..."

She pulled back and wiped the tears from her sister's face.

"You don't know what this meeting means to me." Morgana sobbed.

Morgause nodded and then looked around.

Morgana frowned and Morgause chuckled lightly.

"Forgive me, I am a little paranoid. People have been hunting me for a while now." She said sadly.

Morgana's eyes widened.

"You have magic?"

She nodded.

"Yes and you do too."

"I want to ask you, Morgana, are you happy at Camelot?"

Morgana forced a smile and nodded.

"I am."

"But do you wish that Uther's law on magic users could be abolished?"

"Of course I do. I would not have to hide anymore. None of us would."

Morgause nodded in agreement.

"We could change all that, if you were willing."

Morgana's smile disappeared and she stared at her sister.

"I am. Uther's law is harsh and unjust. He claims to love me like his own but he only cares for himself, I see that now."

This only caused Morgause's smile to grow.

She took her sister's hands and looked into her eyes. They were so different.

Morgause with blonde hair and brown eyes so dark it was like looking into the abyss, and Morgana with her dark hair and sea green eyes that sparkled with rebellion yet they both wanted the same thing, only Morgana did not seem to realize that Morgause was in this for the total takeover.

"For now, Morgana, carry on as you are, I am in talks with Cenred." She explained to her younger sister.

Morgana's brows drew together in a light frown.

"Cenred is Uther's enemy."

Morgause nodded, the cruel smile still in place.

"He is and with his help we can dethrone Uther before his time and then you, Morgana, will take his place as Queen of Camelot."

Morgana stared at her sister in shock.

"Being Queen does not matter to me sister, I only want magic restored to Camelot and the ways of the old religion to be accepted." She said.

Morgause frowned her her naive sibling.

"And do you really think that if Arhtur becomes King you will have your wish?"

Morgana faltered.

She had never thought that Arthur was to blame and Merlin had always told her that one day magic would be restored to the kingdom but not untill Arthur became King and she had believed that with all her heart, but now Morgause was telling her that Arthur would be no different from Uther.

"Morgana, the old religion will not rear it's head unless you sit on the throne of Camelot, there is no other way."

Morgana frowned, confused and burdened with what she had been told.

Finally, she looked at her sister, her frown still evident and nodded.

"I understand. What is it that you want me to do?"

"Nothing for the moment, when I know that Cenred's loyalty is unwavering, I will send for you again. You must be prepared for what lies ahead, Morgana, this will not be easy if you do not commit."

Morgana nodded once more and Morgause hugged her.

"Now, return to Camelot as though this meeting never happened, we will see each other again, I promise you."

Morgause's smile was filled with warmth and Morgana smiled back as she climbed back into the saddle of her horse and moved the animal back in the direction of Camelot.

It was difficult pretending that she did not hate Uther with every fiber of her being, and the more she spoke to him, the less she liked him and her rage was fueled with each word that left that lying mouth of his.

Merlin continued to keep his distance but he was always glancing at her when he thought she wasn't watching.

Morgause was taking her time. Morgana used to be able to talk to Gwen about all kinds of matters but not now. She wasn't sure that she could trust Gwen anymore but she wanted no harm to come to her, after all, she was still a friend.

One night, as Merlin was preparing for bed, he heard Giaus talking to someone outside his room.

"May I ask why?" He was saying. The voice was instantly recognizable.

"I have not been sleeping well again, Giaus, could you please send Merlin up with my draught?"

Merlin looked at them both through the gap in his door.

Morgana looked worried and paler than normal, dark circles were under her eyes and she looked exhausted.

"I will see what I can do, My Lady." Giaus was saying to her.

Morgana nodded and turned away, her long dark hair, cascading down her back in waves as she walked away.

Merlin came out once the door had closed and looked at Giaus.

"The Lady Morgana wants a sleeping draught, will you take it up to her?"

Merlin nodded.

"I will."

He watched as Giaus prepared it.

"She keeps complaining of nightmares again, I thought she was fine but it seems they have returned."

Merlin shrugged.

"She is a Seer, Giaus, perhaps she has no choice but to have these dreams."

Giaus nodded and poured the solution into a bottle.

"There we are, Merlin, make sure that she takes it all at once, maybe she is not getting the full effect."

Merlin nodded and took the bottle from him.

He hadn't been to see her in months and last night he had seriously considered checking in on her but she had been going for a walk. Either way, Merlin wanted to see how she was. He wondered why she looked so tired and he did not believe for a second that it was the nightmares.

He knocked on her door and she opened it instantly.

"Your draught, My Lady." He said politely.

She nodded and left the door open for him to follow her inside.

He closed it behind him and stayed by it while she walked to the window. Her long, white night gown flowed behind her as she walked and her feet were bare.

"Just leave it on the table."

Even her voice sounded weak.

"Morgana, I wanted to see you." Merlin began.

"And I you."

He paused in case she had more to say and when she didn't, he took a step forward.

"You look tired lately." He noted.

She smirked at that and glanced at him over her shoulder, the moonlight bathing her face in it's pale glow.

"What have you been doing, Morgana? Have you used magic?" He asked.

She licked her lips.

"You have not been here to teach me so of course I have to practice." She replied simply.

He sighed.

"How often?"

She shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! Morgana, if continue to use magic this much, it will harm you." He warned.

She turned back to face him.

"It does not harm you."

"I do not use it if I do not need to. You have to be careful with this, Morgana."

She waved a hand flippantly.

"I am not strong enough to wield true power, I am in no danger."

Merlin shook his head, disagreeing with her.

"Morgana, it is a privillage to have magic and it cannot be abused."

She scowled at him.

"I know what magic is, Merlin and if I can use it then what is the harm?"

He faltered. How could he talk to her when she was like this?

He sighed. He had to make her understand.

"Why did you ask for me to bring you the draught?" He asked instead.

She looked at the floor and then back up at him.

"I felt that I needed to see you, to tell you... no hard feelings. I have forgiven you and I just needed to let you know so that things would not be uncomfortable between us." She told him with her head held high.

He nodded.

"And that was all?"

She nodded back.

"Yes, thank you for the sleeping draught."

He nodded and turned, opening the door and walking out of the room. She clenched her fist and let out a breath.

Why did he always have to question her? Whatever she did, magic, her life, the way she spoke up to Uther, he was there to pull her back and she was tired of it.

Morgana decided to just try and get some rest, maybe she would feel better in the morning but by the morning, things would change once again...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Author's Note: Merlin finds a kindred spirit. Morgana wants him back but she's not the person he once knew. Can he still love someone who's soul is slowly darkening?**

A bounty hunter had come to Camelot. He was talking to Uther about a girl who had escaped her confinements and he told the king that he would hand out a reward for anyone who brought him the druid girl; as Uther would pay much more to see the girl burn.

Arthur was out with his patrol, searching the lower town for her.

Gwen was scrubbing the floor when Morgana walked in. She had a worried look on her face as she started pacing in front of her window, it was like she hadn't even noticed Gwen was there.

"Morgana? Are you alright?"

Gwen's voice cut through Morgana's thoughts and she turned to her maid servant.

"A bounty hunter is looking for a druid girl, Arthur is out looking for her now."

Gwen looked up at her mistress and put the scrubbing brush down.

"Why does this trouble you?"

Morgana started wringing her hands nervously.

"Maybe she doesn't deserve to die, Gwen, what does it matter that she is a druid? She hasn't hurt anyone."

Gwen nodded, she understood Morgana's unease at the injustice of it all.

"Uther's law is harsh but maybe she had used her powers in a bad way." She suggested. Morgana looked at her.

"So just because she has magic she is instantly branded evil?" She snapped.

Gwen frowned and shook her head.

"No, I believe that magic is only based on it's user. It can be neither good nor bad, it's just how the person decides to wield it." Gwen said.

Morgana's fury left her and she smiled sympathetically at Gwen.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, I just feel so sorry for the girl."

She went to Gwen and pulled her into a friendly hug.

Gwen hugged her back and Morgana sighed.

"I hope Arthur doesn't find her."

Merlin was sitting with the druid girl, making sure that she had enough to eat and drink. She was a small girl with brown hair and deep eyes.

Her name was Freya and she was a indeed a druid girl but the reason she was being hunted was because of her curse which Merlin had quickly found out.

As soon as the night fell, she turned into this strange creature, with the body and head of a midnight black lioness and the wings of a giant vulture who prayed on humans. When she awoke the next day, she had to deal with the all consuming guilt of the night before.

Merlin emerged from Freya's hiding place and nearly bumped into Morgana.

The smile on his face was wide and she raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the partially empty plate he was carrying.

"Hungry were we, Merlin?" She taunted.

"A little." He answered.

She peered over his shoulder.

"So you wouldn't be hiding anything or anyone down there, would you?"

He shook his head and his gaze avoided her scrutiny.

How could he think that he could lie to her and she wouldn't know? Foolish boy.

She picked up a small chicken leg that had not been touched and bit into it.

He watched her with puzzlement.

After just one bite, she put it back on the plate and grinned thinly at him.

"It's funny how sometimes food can smell like a wounded druid girl." She whispered.

His smile disappeared and he found himself pleading with her.

"Please, Morgana, don't say anything, Uther will have her killed, you that."

She shook her head and chuckled.

"I wouldn't say anything, Merlin, It is not the girl's fault that she was born this way."

"Actually she..." He trailed off.

"Never mind, thank you for your discretion."

She smiled.

"Not at all." She went to turn away when she stopped and looked back at him.

"You are helping this girl purely because of what she is, yes?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

"And there is nothing more to it than a sense of duty to your own kind?" She questioned. He forced a smile.

"Duty, that's all."

She returned his smile and nodded, turning away once more.

That was the second lie he had told her.

Freya remianed in Camelot for all of four days.

Merlin had made a good job of hiding her and Morgana had kept to her word.

She decided that it was best to go and see the druid girl, to let her know that she was amongst friends.

Little did she know that Freya was thinking of running away again.

Morgana went to where she had found Merlin a few nights before and went quietly down the steps to Freya's hiding place. She had brought some food from her own chamber to save Merlin from getting into anymore trouble.

He was caught stealing food once before from Arthur.

Morgana rounded the corner and stopped dead. Her lips parted in shock and the plate nearly left her weak hand.

She had expected to see Freya but she did not expect Merlin to be there with her. Freya's hand was on the back of Merlin's head as he kissed her gently, much the same way he had with Morgana.

Her heart broke all over again and she turned, fleeing the place and heading for the forest, throwing the plate into a barrell as she did.

She didn't care that Morgause would not be there, she just needed to get away.

She went deeper into the forest and the dark until she was sure she was lost.

Her only light was from the moon that hung in the sky.

Morgana stopped in a patch that was lightened by the moon and sank to her knees, sobbing. Everytime she shut her eyes, she saw Merlin with Freya. It only made her cry harder and she fought for control. How could he do this to her? She thought that there was no one else for him but her and she knew that he was the only one she had ever cared enough about in her life to slip past those barriers she had so carefully constructed.

Morgana had lost track of time as she sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, her head snapped up when she heard the familiar sound of the warning bell.

A deep throated growl soon followed and as she looked up to see a black, winged creature fly over the trees. The next thing she heard was Merlin calling out for Freya.

She glanced and kept perfectly still as he raced past her.

She got up and followed him. He was going after her but by the sound of things, Freya was wounded.

Merlin had found Freya alone by the lake, the wound had not healed and she was dying, that much was clear. He had her in his lap and he cradled her as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Morgana watched from behind a tree and she could hear what he was saying;

"Don't leave me, Freya." He was pleading.

Freya reached up and touched his face.

"You have been kinder to me than anyone I have ever known, Merlin and I am glad to have met you." She rasped.

Merlin put his head to hers' and sighed.

"I said I would leave with you. I told you I would leave everything behind for you."

Her smile was weak.

"You belong here, in Camelot, Merlin, as much as I love you, i could not ask you to give that up for me. I am cursed but now finally, I can rest, knowing how much we loved one another."

Merlin cried fresh tears and Morgana frowned. She couldn't deny that it was hurting her to see him like this.

Freya died in his arms and Morgana stayed as he put leaves and anything soft he could find into the boat that sat by the bank.

She decided to leave and let him say his goodbyes alone. As she walked away, she glanced back and saw a large flame erupt above the lake.

It took six long months untill Morgause came to see her sister.

She met her late one night, below the palace.

Morgana waited untill she sensed a presence behind her and turned, smiling brilliantly at her sister.

She ran to her and held her tightly.

"It has been too long Morgana." Morgause said sincerely.

Morgana nodded in agreement.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. Uther continues to kill the innocent but as you said, that can soon change." She added with a smirk.

Morgause looked pleased.

"So you agree?"

Morgana nodded.

"I do. It's time that Camelot was ruled by someone honest and fair."

Morgause was more than pleased by her sister's eagerness to dethrone Uther and told her of her plan. Uther must die, there was no getting around that, so the plan was that a powerful spell had to be cast over Camelot. If every single person in the kingdom had somehow fallen into a deep sleep, the king would have no one to protect him and it would be easy after that, to seize Arthur and throw him in the cells.

For a spell this powerful, there had to be a vessel and that was where Morgana played her part. She was to be the vessel and it was through her that this magic would work, without her, it would be rendered useless. She agreed and Morgause told her that she needed time to prepare.

Morgana agreed and went back to Camelot untill Morgause was ready, she said that she would need no more than a day and that once everything was in place, the spell would take effect immediately.

Gwen and Arthur hadn't talked much since she first came to Camelot but over time, they had gotten to know each other pretty well and Merlin who wasn't as stupid as Arthur thought, saw that his master cared very deeply for Morgana's maid servant.

The Lady of Camelot had also started to notice but had kept quiet as Gwen did not seem to want to talk about it with her and Morgana had to respect her wishes. She might ask her later though.

They were all having breakfast with the king and Gwen and Merlin were there should they be needed.

Merlin filled Morgana's cup when he saw that it was empty and she ignored him and Gwen went over to do the same task for Arthur.

Morgana caught the hint of a smile on the prince's face as Gwen asked if he needed more water. He was staring at her all the time and if he wasn't careful, Uther would notice so to save him from himself, she grabbed his attention with some taunting.

"Arthur, I saw you in training the other day, you looked a little sloppy."

Uther stared at his son and Arthur shot her a look.

"I beat all of the knights, I think you were watching the wrong person, Morgana." He replied.

She shook her head and took a sip form her cup.

"No, it was definitley you."

Uther frowned.

"I told you, Arthur to keep up the training or you'll slip up. Morgana is only watching out for you."

Arthur clenched his teeth and forced a smile as he bit out;

"Thank you, Morgana."

She smiled back pleasantly.

"You're welcome."

Merlin came to stand beside her and bent low.

"Would you like anymore meat, My Lady?" He asked as he held a plate full of it out to her.

"No." She snapped and waved him away.

She was still hurt. He seemed fine.

He took a step back and straightened.

She couldn't be around him anymore and got to her feet.

"Excuse me."

She left and Arthur soon followed. He cornered her outside the hall and frowned at her. "Why did you say that in front of my father?" He questioned.

"It was either that or for him to catch you drooling all over Gwen."

He blushed slightly and looked away.

"I was not drooling."

"So admit you care for her?"

He paused and sucked in a breath.

"No one can know about this, Morgana, I mean it."

"Then stop making it so obvious." She shot back and left him to think on that.

In the stables, Morgana was standing with her horse, a beautiful white mare.

She would ride no other unless the horse needed a rest. She stroked her nose and spoke to her softly.

The stable door opened and she looked up to find Merlin walking in. He had been cleaning out the stables. His hair was ruffled and he had bits of hay sticking to his clothing, luckily, he wasn't covered in anything else.

He bowed his head and went around to another stall to tend to another horse.

She ignored him and went back to petting her horse.

Morgana watched as he moved to the stall next to hers. She sighed, realizing that even though she was hurt about seeing him with Freya, she had told him that there were no hard feelings and she should not be angry with him for that. Plus, Freya had died and only he knew about that.

"I am sorry about Freya." She said suddenly.

He stopped. He couldn't see her and instead he carried on sweeping the stall.

"That was months ago." He said without emotion.

"Still, it must have been difficult, you loved her after all." She said sympathetically.

He stopped sweeping.

"I was just helping her."

The sweeping started again and she chuckled softly.

"Come on, Merlin, I would have to be blind not to see it. Your smile whenever you talked about her, your whole face lit up... I had never seen you so happy. Plus..." She took a deep breath,

"I saw you with her."

He stopped sweeping again.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

She rolled her eyes. She hated having to say it.

"You were kissing her... I came to bring her some food and I saw you." She told him.

She heard him sigh and then footsteps as he came into her horse's stall.

She looked up as he walked in.

"I understand how you must have felt, Morgana."

She offered him a tortured smile.

"It was just jealousy. Jealousy that she could have you and I could not."

She looked down at the rings on her left hand.

"I heard you tell her that you would have given everything up for her, would you have ever done that for me?"

Merlin sighed and stared at her.

"My first love will always be you and if I thought that there was slightest chance that we could be together, I would have taken it by now."

He was telling the truth.

Morgana locked her eyes with his.

"Uther is the only one who stands in our way, Merlin."

He nodded.

"I know but when Arthur becomes King-"

"When Arthur becomes king, things will be no different."

She sighed.

"If there was a way for us to be together but Uther had to die... would you do it?"

Merlin frowned and shook his head.

"No... that would be murder."

"Uther has killed so many innocents, Merlin. His death would not mean a thing."

Merlin took a step back from her.

"I agree with you that Uther's law is not right but I would not kill him. That would make us just as bad as he is."

Morgana rolled her eyes and sneered at him.

"Merlin, always so responsible, do you ever get bored of doing the right thing? What about doing the wrong thing to get the right results?"

He walked away from her before she said anymore.

This was not the Morgana he knew but there was something in her that pulled him like an invisible force, a force that he was close to giving into...

He couldn't help himself. He was at her door as soon as everyone had gone to bed.

He knocked and when she opened the door he walked in quickly, shutting and locking the door behind them.

He was breathing hard and the grin that seized her lips was almost too much.

He frowned at her.

"I don't know why I'm here."

She shook her head, her grin widening.

"I don't care."

She grabbed the back of his head and crushed his lips to hers.

He closed his eyes and dug his fingers into her loose hair. This was very different than Freya, this was like fire, searing his very being, threatening to engulf him if he held on too long. He didn't care, he wanted to be here and it was clear that she felt the same. He backed her up towards her bed and layed on top of her as she pulled him down, with his lips still on hers'.

He pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Is this wrong?"

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Do you care?"

He shook his head and kissed her again.

His lips travelled from her mouth to her throat and she moaned with each scorching flick of his tongue.

Her hold of his hair tightened and he hissed against her throat which only made her more aroused.

"I never thought you could be like this." She whispered into his ear.

He laughed deeply and pushed the white gown off her shoulders. She let him kiss her bare shoulders and hissed as he nipped at the soft skin.

She helped him remove his jacket and shirt and admired the smooth skin that to her surprise, actually had some muscle there.

She smiled approvingly and ran her hands across his chest.

"Well, Arthur has been working you hard, hasn't he?"

He grinned at her and went to remove his scarf when she put a hand on his to stop him.

"Leave it."

He obeyed and kissed her again as she dug her nails into his back, bringing her knees up as he grabbed her thigh.

She sat up straight, causing him to back off of her and he knelt by her bed as she turned her back on him and lifted her hair to show him the laces of her gown.

"You need to untie these."

He obliged, even though his hands were shaking, and the dress practically fell away.

She stood on her bed and the gown polled around her feet, leaving her bare before him. He stared at her in wonder. Every part of her was flawless and he longed to hold her again.

Morgana's eyes which had darkened glanced down at his trousers as he came to a standing position again.

"You can't do much with those on now, can you?" She teased.

Merlin undid the buckle and let them slide to the floor.

He was strong and stood tall but he still had the shyness of a boy even though he was near to becoming a man, the man that Morgana knew could please her the way she wanted and so desparately needed.

They were both virgins after all. Well, as far as she knew and not that it mattered.

He would be as gentle or not, as she told him to be. He was respectful in that way. Merlin's eyes widened as Morgana sank down onto all fours and crawled towards him, her eyes glittering.

"My, you are ready aren't you?"

Colour flooded his cheeks and she grabbed his scarf, pulling him onto the bed with her...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Blue eyes stared at her as she woke.

Merlin was grinning at her as she stretched.

"That was... something." He said to her.

She nodded in agreement and then looked to the window. The sun was already up and she knew that they didn't have a lot of time before Gwen arrived.

Morgana sat up and frowned, her posture becoming stiff. She looked down at him as she felt him sit up behind her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"What does this mean for us?" He asked sleepily as he kissed her shoulder.

She turned her head and then sighed.

"It means nothing, Merlin..." She replied slowly.

He frowned and grabbed the sheets at he knelt beside her.

"How can it mean nothing? You and I- we have never done anything until-"

She held up a hand to silence him.

"I know but nothing can come of it. I have changed too much and what I once wanted had changed as well, please try to understand that."

There was saddness in her voice and she hated every single word that fell from her lying lips.

Merlin gently turned her head to face him.

"You don't mean that..."

She looked away from him and started dressing, throwing his clothes to him as she did.

"Get dressed and get out." She said harshly.

Merlin just stared at her. He couldn't believe that after what had just happened between them, that she could be so cold.

Morgana was right about one thing though, she had changed.

Merlin's mind was far away as Arthur rattled off his chores for him to do.

His voice was distant to Merlin as he kept thinking of Morgana.

"Merlin? Are you listening to what i'm saying?" Arthur snapped.

Merlin rasied his head and nodded slowly.

"Yes, polish your armour, tidy your room, clean out the stables and wash your clothes." Merlin repeated in a mutter.

Arthur frowned and folded his arms and stared at his servant.

"Is there something wrong, Merlin?"

Merlin just shook his head without looking at Arthur.

"No."

Arthur sighed and walked past him to go to training while Merlin got on with his master's chores.

The day flew by but Merlin didn't notice. His thoughts were consumed of the Lady of Camelot and how she could be so heartless. Why did she want him there only to break his heart in two the next morning? It just didn't make sense.

He was just taking Arthur's armour down to the weapons room to be polished when he spotted Gwen walking with a basket of clothes down the same corridor.

He stopped her.

"Gwen!"

She turned to smile at him.

"Merlin, are you alright?" She asked.

He forced a smile and nodded.

"I just wanted to ask you if Morgana was alright, she said that she was having the nightmares again." He told her.

A small frown appeared on Gwen's face and she shrugged.

"She hasn't said anything to me but she does seem quiet I must admit. Maybe you should go out with her today. She is going for a ride shortly, if you hurry, you can catch her."

Merlin nodded and as soon as she was out of sight, dropped the armour and ran to the stables.

Morgana was just climbing into the saddle when Merlin ran into the courtyard.

"Morgana!" He called.

She turned and glared at him over her shoulder before galloping out of the courtyard at a speed. For some reason, he couldn't just let her go and he ran back to the stables to grab a horse of his own.

He was just about to saddle him up when Arthur stood in his way.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin was distracted as he buckled the straps of the saddle underneath the horse.

"Er... going for a ride, Morgana asked me."

Arthur shot his servant an annoyed look.

"Really? Because Morgana told me that she wanted to be alone."

Merlin faltered and came to stand up straight.

"Merlin I have told you once before about your affections for the Lady Morgana, do I have to tell you again?"

He shook his head.

"No."

Arthur patted the horse.

"Good, so put the horse back and get on with your chores, understood?"

Merlin nodded.

"Understood."

All his chores were done and Merlin walked into Gaius' without so much as acknowledging him and went straight to bed.

Giaus came in some time after to check on him.

Merlin was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Merlin?"

He didn't even look at his guardian as he shut the door behind him.

"Is there something wrong?"

Merlin sighed.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you look very upset." Giaus replied simply.

He finally looked at the man who had taken him in.

"It's Morgana." He he said.

Giaus frowned.

"What has she done?"

Merlin smiled coldly.

"It's what we have done, both of us."

Giaus took in a breath and prepared for what Merlin was about to tell him even though he thought he already knew.

"You did not come back last night."

Merlin nodded.

"I was with her. She didn't need a sleeping draught, Giaus and now that I have done what she wanted, she has shut me out again."

Giaus sighed.

"I warned you what would happen if you ever got involved with Morgana, Merlin.

As kind and compassionate as she is, she is also a very confused girl, she has these powers that she does not understand and..." Giaus trailed off as he just caught the guilty expression on Merlin's face.

"What have you done, Merlin?"

"I helped her, Giaus. I told her that I had magic."

Giaus was furious.

"How could you be so stupid?! I told you not tell her and now she knows you have magic! Do you really think that she might not slip up and tell Uther?!" He roared.

"I trust her." Merlin told him fiercely.

"Yes and look where that has got you! Now she is pulling back from you and she is not one to have as an enemy, Merlin! You know what influence she has on Uther!"

He paused for a while and then looked Merlin straight in the eye.

"Does she know the limitations of her magic?"

Another guilty glance.

"I was teaching her for a while but now she uses it more than she should and it's exhausting her."

Giaus sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I told you not tell her. I told you not to get involved... if anything happens to her, it will be because of you."

He left Merlin to think on that and the guilt sunk in so much that he almost forgot about Morgana's painful words.

The woods seemed to be a shelter for her now. A place where she could practice magic and no one would bother her.

She stood there, holding her hand, palm up and uttering a few words of old English, her sea green eyes turning to gold as a small flame formed in her hand.

She smiled but this was the small stuff that Merlin had taught her.

She repeated the spell and watched the flame grow taller but it wasn't enough. She took a deep breath and with all of her might, repeated the spell over and over untill her hand could no longer hold the ever growing ball of fire. It grew to the size of a large boulder and he eyes lit up with excitement as she watched it float in front of her.

Her power was growing and she felt invincible. That was untill a sharp pain wracked her whole body and she whimpered as her concentration wavered and the fire ball disappeared.

Morgana fell to her knees on the grass and yelped again as another pain shook her.

Why did it hurt this much?

She felt so tired and pulled herself up into the saddle, preparing to ride back to Camelot when a familiar voice mader her turn around in the saddle.

"Morgana, excellent timing, how did you know I'd be here?" Morgause asked her sister. Morgana smiled and turned her horse around.

"I didn't. I was out for a ride." She answered truthfully.

Morgause nodded.

"Everything is ready, are you?"

Morgana nodded without hesitation and then climbed down from the saddle again.

"May I ask one thing?"

"Of course sister."

Morgana hesitated with her question.

"Will anyone else besides Uther, be harmed?"

Morgause gave her a knowing look.

"You mean Arthur's servant?"

Morgana's breath caught in her throat as she stared at her sister in disbelief.

Morgause smiled.

"I am not blind Morgana. I watched you with him, you were just lucky that Uther did not see it."

Morgana nodded.

"I really like him, Morgause."

"I'm sure you do but he is a servant, Morgana and you must do what you need to and forget about him."

Morgana frowned, her eyes darkening.

"We... last night we..." She found it difficult to say but her older sister was no fool.

"And you still have feelings for this..."

"Merlin." Morgana offered.

"Merlin then. Morgana I understand matters of the heart but your mission is such that you cannot afford to let anyone stand in your way and if he is so willing to protect his precious prince, then wether he loves you or not, he will do the same." She warned. Morgana's frown deepened at these words. She could not believe that Merlin would do anything to hurt her. He loved her, and despite what she had told him this morning, she felt the same way. Perhaps if she talked to him, told him what it would mean if Uther no longer ruled. Maybe then he would understand.

Morgana looked up at her sister.

"Alright sister, I am prepared to do whatever it takes."

Morgause's smile returned and she put a hand to Morgana's face.

"First, to make sure that you are ready, I need you to perform a simple spell to see if you can hold the magic that is about to be given to you."

Morgana licked her lips nervously and nodded.

"Anything?"

Morgause shrugged carelessly.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with."

Morgana extended her hand and uttered a few words then watched as a flame appeared in her hand. She wanted to show her sister how powerful she could be and did the same thing with the spell that had ended up causing her too much pain and just like last time, she cried out and fell forward as the pain hit her.

Morgause dropped to her knees and held Morgana's shoulders, a frown of concern marring her features.

"You are doing too much sister, you must be careful."

Morgana chuckled weakly.

"You sound like Merlin."

"Well he is right, this is causing you too much pain and I am not sure that we can go ahead with this."

Morgana grabbed Morgause's arm and clenched her teeth.

"No! I can do this, I'll be fine." She said breathlessly.

"I do not want to cause you pain sister."

Morgana swallowed and shook her head.

"You won't. Please, trust me, Morgause... I can do this."

Morgause looked into her sister's determined eyes and nodded.

"Alright, I trust you can handle this."

Morgana nodded once again and Morgause helped her to stand. She then sent her into a deep sleep and layed her on the grass as she circled her with a stick, saying words that would make no sense to the average civillian.

It had begun.

Morgana wasn't even sure what had happened as she woke to find herself in her own bed back in Camelot.

She frowned as Gwen walked in with her breakfast and put it on the table across from her.

"Good Morning, My Lady, did you sleep well?"

Morgana nodded.

"I did, thank you."

Gwen yawned and covered her mouth.

Morgana smiled a little.

"You look tired though."

Gwen nodded.

"There are people complaining that they feel suddenly tired, maybe it's a virus."

Morgana's mind went back to her conversation with her sister about everyone falling asleep, leaving Uther unprotected, it was already starting.

"Yes, that must be it." Morgana answered quietly.

Gwen nodded and then helped Morgana to dress.

Arthur and Merlin were out hunting when the spell finally kicked in. Everyone started falling asleep very quickly all around Morgana and it frightened her.

Her sister's power was strong but she was the vessel. Morgause had explained to Morgana that she would handle Uther by raising the knights of Medhir.

Morgana had agreed but she was fearful that if they found her, the only one awake, they would kill her. She could defend herself but against a magical being was something she had never tried and hoped that she would not have to.

Morgana had decided that she would just wait in her own chamber untill the knights killed Uther and then she would be free to take his place even though she wasn't sure that she wanted to become queen as she knew she had no birth right.

Merlin and Arthur arrived back in Camelot and looked around at all the sleeping people. Merlin was the first to say what was on Arthur's mind.

"Are they dead?"

Arthur jumped down from his horse and went to check one of them and then another just to be sure.

"No, they're just asleep." He confirmed.

Merlin jumped down from his horse as well and walked with Arthur to the palace doors. Everyone from knights to peasants, servants to noblemen; they were fast asleep and nothing would wake them.

"We need to find my father." Arthur said quietly.

Merlin nodded in agreement and followed Arthur inside.

The first one they found was Gwen, asleep on the stairs. Arthur picked her up in his arms and carried her to his chamber, gently placing her on his bed.

Merlin smiled despite the situation.

"No feelings for her then?"

Arthur shot him a look that commanded him to shut up and Merlin clamped his lips together.

They then went in search for Uther, as they passed Morgana's chamber, Merlin suggested that they check on her too if she was in there.

Arthur went in first and shot a glance at the red curtain that moved as soon as he and Merlin had entered. He drew his sword and gestured for Merlin to stand back. He moved silently towards the curtain with the tip of his sword pointed directly at it. He grabbed it and yanked it back just as someone came flying at him, screaming.

He grabbed their wrist and stared into the frightened eyes of someone he knew quite well.

His own eyes widened.

"Morgana!"

She was still in shock as he kept his hold on her.

"Morgana, it's me!"

She stopped struggling and stared into his eyes.

"Arthur..."

"What happened, Morgana? Why have they all just gone like this?" Arthur demanded. She shook her head, near tears.

"I don't know, they all just fell asleep."

He frowned at her.

"And when you saw this, what did you do?"

She frowned and her voice shook when she spoke.

"What could I do?"

He sighed and let go of her wrist.

"Why are you the only one awake?"

Again she shook her head.

"I don't know."

Arthur was losing his patience.

"That's all you keep saying!"

Merlin stepped forward.

"Maybe Giaus gave her something when the rest started getting sick." He offered and Morgana was grateful.

Arthur's gaze shot back to Morgana, he was now begining to sweat and his dark blonde hair stuck to his forehead.

"What did Giaus give you?"

"I'm-I'm not sure."

"What was in it, you must remember." He urged.

"I can't! I don't know what he gave me!" She cried.

Merlin stared at Arthur.

"Look, it doesn't matter right now, we have to find your father."

Morgana's eyes widened in fear, this was all wrong. Yes, she had wanted Uther dead at first but now this seemed the wrong way to go about it and she hated that she was the cause of all this.

Arthur agreed with Merlin and she followed them out into the corridor and to the king's room to protect him.

Merlin stayed behind with Morgana.

"Why are you the only one awake?" He whispered.

She avoided his gaze.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Merlin clearly didn't believe her.

"There must be something, did you use any magic?"

She frowned.

"No, why would I?"

He just shrugged and left it at that as they followed Arthur into Uther's chamber.

They found the king, laying on his table, sound asleep, just like the rest. A noise outside alerted Arthur and he went to look out the window. Below him, just in the distance, he could see seven knights riding towards the palace.

"Merlin, take a look at this." He called.

"Who are they?" Arthur asked his man servant as he looked as well.

"The knights of Medhir, the ones who Giaus was warned about but Uther never listened." Merlin added for good measure.

Arthur turned back to his father.

"We have to move him. Merlin, come with me and we'll find something to move him with. Morgana, you stay here and guard my father."

He handed her his sword and she held it in her hands as she stood near Uther.

Arthur placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am trusting you with his life, I believe you can do this."

Morgana nodded and watched as Merlin tossed her a wary glance as he left.

She looked over at the king and then at the sword she held. It would be so easy, just to strike him down right here and now, she could blame it on the knights and no one would know a thing.

She licked her lips and let out a breath. There was something holding her back.

Uther, for all his faults had been like a father to her. He had looked after her, argued with her, comforted her, she couldn't take his life.

No matter how much she hated him, he made her who she was and had taken Gorlois's place. So she just sat, waiting for Arthur and Merlin to return.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

They returned shortly with a bed sheet that they could use to drag him in.

They all helped in lifting Uther onto the sheet and then pulling him from the chamber and into one of the servant's quarters where they suggested that they dress him as a servant and no one would be none the wiser.

It would have worked well but then the knights arrived and Arthur went to hold them back while Merlin and Morgana moved Uther further along the corridor. They didn't have time to disguise Uther now and Arthur said that they should get him to the throne room and barricade the door.

It seemed that one of the knights had slipped past Arthur and was now coming after them. They tried to move faster but the knight kept up and as Morgana glanced back, she tripped and fell.

Merlin stopped and looked as she nearly hit the wall. He then ignored her, remembering how she had been and what she really wanted for Uther and carried on dragging the king on his own.

"Merlin!" She called.

This time he stopped and was just about to use his magic on the knight as he raised his sword.

Morgana screamed but just as the sword came down, it stopped and the knight peered at her. After he was satisfied, he then looked up and went after Merlin.

Morgana could only watch as Merlin had to drag Uther on his own.

They made it to the throne room, thanks to Arthur, and barricaded the door, they were safe for the moment and Arthur had told them that they had to get the king out of Camelot if he was to survive.

"Morgana, take those sheets and rip them up, we'll use them as rope to lower my father onto a wagon. I'll go out and get the cart. Merlin try and find out what Giaus gave Morgana and get it."

Merlin nodded and once again, they both left her to protect Uther.

Merlin found Giaus asleep and tried to wake him but all he managed to do was give him the appearance of being awake and also got him very wet as he tried a water spell to wake him.

In the end he decided that his last and only hope was Kilgarah, the great dragon that he had ignored about Morgana and other things before.

He was lucky if the dragon would agree to help him now but he had to try.

He went down into the dungeons and found the dragon, thankfully, awake.

"I did not think that I would be seeing you so soon young warlock."

Merlin ignored him as he held the torch up.

"You know what is happening in Camelot, how do I stop it?" He asked.

Kilgarah eyed him with curious amber eyes.

"Why should I help you? What have you to offer in return?"

Merlin had come prepared for this.

"You help me save Camelot... and I'll set you free, I promise."

The dragon looked like he didn't believe him.

"You have said this before."

"I mean it this time, you have my word." Merlin replied forcefully.

The dragon looked thoughtful.

"For magic as powerful as this, it needs a vessel, all you have to do is destroy the vessel and everyone will wake. It is as simple as that."

Merlin allowed himself a small smile.

"Great, so what is the vessel?"

"Not what, but _who_."

Merlin frowned once again.

"It's a person?"

Kilgarah nodded.

"I think you already know who... does the name Morgana ring true?"

Merlin faltered. No it couldn't be her, he didn't want it to be her. Why would she do this? He shook his head.

"No... not her, please not her."

"I have warned you about her before, this could all have been avoided if you just listened to me. Now you have no choice. Kill Morgana and Camelot lives again. Let Morgana live and chaos will reign."

Merlin nodded and walked away from the dragon but before he left he turned back to stare at Kilgarah.

"Thank you... I give you my word that by the morning, you will be free."

Kilgarah nodded his great head.

Hemlock. It was strong poison and it would do the trick. Merlin had taken it from Giaus's chambers and pocketed it, taking a water skin with him to pour it into. He wished that there was another way but this had been Morgana's doing and only her death would undo it.

He went back to the throne room and found her tying the ripped cloth together.

"You've been gone awhile, what kept you?" She questioned with a frown.

"I was trying to find something to help." He lied.

"And?"

He shook his head.

He stared at her and watched her expression. She looked hurt and sad all at the same time and he wondered if she was regretting what she had done. In the back of his mind, he knew that she had played some part in all this but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"What are we going to do once we get out of here?" He asked her.

She shot him a look.

" _If_ we get out of here." She corrected and he kept silent.

"Do you really want Uther dead?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"I did..."

"And now?" He pushed.

She frowned at him.

"I don't know, why all the questions?"

He just shook his head.

He turned his back and pulled out the water skin and the bottle of poison, emptying the contents into the skin.

"I brought some water, you have some." He said, extending it to her.

"I'm not thirsty." She replied.

"You may not get another chance, Morgana."

She shook her head and he swallowed.

He then turned his back and pretended to take a drop. He then turned back to her again.

"Take some before I finish it." He told her.

For the first time, she smiled up at him and took it.

"You are so kind to me, Merlin, even after the way I treated you." She added sadly.

It just made what he had to do that much harder.

Tears were behind his eyes and as she tilted her head back and took a drink, she didn't realize that he was now silently crying.

She put the skin down and licked her lips. It didn't take long for the poison to take effect. She coughed and Merlin quickly wiped away a tear.

Morgana frowned as she put a hand to her throat. Her eyes went to the skin on the floor and then to Merlin.

She started to choke and it felt like her throat was closing.

"I am so sorry." Merlin sobbed as he came over to her and tried to hold her.

She struggled against him and then found that she was grabbing fist fulls of his jacket with her free hand as she struggled to breath, the noises she was making were painful and scared.

Merlin held her and as she weakened, she turned around in his arms and he held onto her tightly as the fight left her...

Just down the hall, Morgause, who had been fighting Arthur along with her knights, felt her sister's pain and ran forward, breaking the doors apart and staring at the servant who had her sister in his lap, his head pressed to hers.

"What did you do?" She hissed.

Merlin looked up at her.

"I didn't want to.."

Morgause took Morgana from him and brushed the hair from her face.

Her sister did not have long and she put two fingers to her throat.

"You poisoned her." She realized in disbelief.

"Whta did you use? Maybe I can still save her."

As much as he hated doing this, Merlin knew that he had to stop the attack on Camelot first, otherwise this would all have been for nothing.

"Stop the magic that the knights respond to and I'll tell you."

Morgause glared at him.

"Who do you think you are?"

Merlin got to his feet and stood his ground.

"Stop the knights and you can save her."

Morgause looked at younger sister. She had no choice. muttering a spell, the knights fell in front of Arthur and evryone in Camelot slowly awoke.

Merlin then held out his hand and gave her the hemlock posion bottle. He locked eyes with Morgause.

"Save her."

That was the last thing he said before Morgause disappeared with Morgana...


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"It has been a whole year, Uther, how many more men will have to die before you realize that Morgana is gone?" Giaus asked the king.

Uther stood with his back to his old friend, looking out across the battlements.

"She is out there, Giaus and I will not rest untill she is returned to me, do you understand?"

Giaus nodded.

Out in the countryside, well beyond Camelot, Arthur and Merlin were riding with a few of the knights. Many had fallen in the search for the king's ward and many were also badly injured. Uther had sent his knights through kingdoms without permission from the other leaders and had paid the price for it.

ut to him, Morgana was worth more than his whole cavalry.

"Does Uther really think that he will find Morgana again?" Merlin asked Arthur as they rode into the forest.

Arthur nodded as the rain pelted them.

"If my father believes that Morgana is still out there, then so do I. She's like a sister to me, Merlin, I cannot lose her."

Merlin nodded and as much as he missed her, he wondered if she was even alive. What if Morgause hadn't been able to save Morgana? What if the poison had already done it's damage?

As they went deeper into the forest, Arthur halted his men and dismounted.

There was a camp and the people had deserted it but someone had stayed behind and they were coming closer.

Arthur drew his sword and walked forward cautiously.

A figure came into view and Merlin recognized her before they did.

Morgana was alive.

She had changed into a clean white dress and had her hair washed.

When they had found her, she looked terrible; her long hair was greasy and matted and dirt covered her face with her clothes muddy and ripped.

But now she looked like the Morgana they all knew and loved.

Gwen was fussing over her, making sure that she had everything she needed and Arthur was with her in her chamber. It felt good to hold her again.

She, who had been like a sister to him for all these years.

She was trying to tell him what she had been through but the tears made her speech slow and she fought to get herself under control.

"The men held me captive for months but then one day, they went hunting, they thought I was alseep... and that's when I ran, I had been trying to find my home ever since and when I saw you..." She swallowed

-"I could not believe it. I thought I was seeing things."

Arthur sighed and pulled Morgana into his arms. She held onto him as tears slid down her cheeks.

Giaus had woken Merlin up from his sleep and told him that he was requested in Morgana's chambers. His heart thudded in his chest and he began to sweat. He had told Giaus what he had to do and his guardian did not blame him. It was for the good of Camelot after all. But now that Morgana was safe and she knew what he had tried to do, she could easily just tell Uther and Merlin would be offered no trail, It would mean certain death.

Merlin made his way up to her chambers and looked in. She had her arms around Arthur and was sobbing softly.

Her sea green gaze locked with his and she pulled back slightly.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Merlin. He couldn't tell what was going through Morgana's mind. There was a time when he had been able to, he had known her that well but now... now she was different and he didn't know if he should be wary or not.

Arthur got up and walked past Merlin.

"I expect to see you shortly." He said harshly.

Merlin nodded and avoided Morgana's gaze as she turned to look at him.

She nodded her head;

"Shut the door." It was said quietly, without any venom.

Merlin did as she asked and she got to her feet, walking over to him.

"I know what you did... you tried to poison me."

The hurt in her voice was almost too much for Merlin to bear and he stared into her eyes, his voice was pleading.

"I didn't want to, there was no other way, you were the vessel and I knew that killing you was the only way. Please believe me, Morgana, I never wanted to kill you."

She nodded and looked down at the floor then back up at him, her eyes bleary with tears.

"I forgive you, Merlin, I would have done the same. If I knew what I was doing at the time, I would have taken my own life just to make it stop." She told him.

He looked shocked by this confession.

"I thought that if Uther no longer ruled, then magic could return to Camelot, I now see that I was wrong, and I have to hope that Arthur will come to see magic as a force for good.

When I found out that Uther had spent a whole year searching for me, I realized how wrong I was to doubt his love for me. He is a good man and an even better king and you, Merlin, I have not been kind to you."

Merlin frowned in confusion at her.

She sounded so totured that he just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He would let no harm come to her ever again.

He walked towards her and did just that.

He pulled her into his arms and she sighed against him as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"I won't ever hurt you again, Morgana." He vowed.

"It's alright... you had to do it. You had no choice." She sobbed against his jacket.

He smoothed her hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. I promise that whenever you need me, I'll be there for you. You have my word."

She pulled back a little and looked into his blue eyes.

"That's another thing, we cannot continue what we have, Merlin. I would like to but it is too dangerous. Uther would find out and he would not spare you again. I cannot risk that. Please believe that this is for the best, maybe one day but just not now, not while Uther rules."

Merlin hated the notion of not being able to be with her, talk to her and look after her but he had to accept what she wanted and he knew in his heart that she was right. It seemed that she had really grown up while she was being held captive.

It was just a shame that she had to learn about her wrong doings in that way.

Seeing her alive and well was all Uther had ever wanted and as she walked into the great hall where he was with his counselors, he ignored them all and got to his feet as she walked towards him.

He started walking towards her and then it just wasn't quick enough, they both almost ran to each other and Uther pulled her into a fierce hug.

He cried when he looked down into her face.

She chuckled through her own tears and smiled at him.

"It is so good to have you back." He told her.

Her smile grew and she hugged him again.

"I realize that I have not been the easiest ward to get along with and I am sorry for giving you so much trouble." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Nonsense, if you did not argue with me you would not be you."

They both laughed and she looked at the counselors behind him.

"I shall leave you to your council, My Lord."

She pulled away and turned to leave.

"Morgana, we shall have a great feast to celebrate your return."

She nodded happily.

"I would like that."

The feast was full of people that had come to see the Lady Morgana happy and well and she sat next to Uther, bathing in the attention she was being shown.

Arthur was smiling and joking with Merlin and Gwen was standing off to the side incase Morgana needed anything.

Uther stood and the whole went into silence.

"I would just like to say how much it gladens my heart to have my ward sitting beside me this evening. For a year I have had to live without her and it pained me, but now she is back here with us, I see now how much she truly means to me, to the Lady Morgana!"

The rest of the hall toasted to her and Uther hugged her once again.

"I really have missed you." He told her.

She nodded and smiled warmily at him.

"And I, you."

It was an echo of what she had said to Merlin earlier last year but she meant it.

She really had missed being in Camelot. It was good to be back.

After the feast was over, Morgana went to bed.

She was tired and needed her sleep yet she also wanted to try out her magic. It was something she had learnt to deal with. She knew now that she could use magic without it having a dangerous effect on her as long as she used it wisely.

She waited untill everyone had gone to bed, before grabbing her cloak and slipping out of her chamber unnoticed or so she thought.

Merlin had been outside, just wanting to make sure that she really had stopped having those frightening dreams that caused her so much distress.

He watched her as she walked down the corridor and down the steps.

She was definitely going out of the palace but why?

Merlin kept a little distance between them as he followed her.

She walked out of the courtyard and headed towards the woods. Was she mad? At this time of night and after what had happened to her? Maybe it had given her some misplaced courage.

He followed her into the dark and found that she was getting deeper and deeper and the further she went, the darker it became.

He stopped when she did and hid behind a tree.

Morgana looked around and smiled when she saw a flame and her sister with it.

"Sister, how have you been?" Morgause asked her.

Morgana nodded.

"Good, thank you."

"Did you speak with Merlin?"

She paused and then nodded her head slowly.

"And he understands?"

Merlin frowned in confusion, what did Morgause know about all this?

Morgana then touched her sister's arm.

"I think he does but he still does not trust me." She added.

Morgause frowned at that and peered at her younger sister.

"How do you know?"

"He is always watching me, he stays outside my room untill I got to sleep and-"

she paused and looked straight at the tree he was hiding behind.

"-He follows me everywhere." She said loudly, so that he knew she was aware of his presence.

He stepped out of his hiding place and gave her and Morgause a wary glance.

Morgana shook her head.

"You still underestimate me, Merlin."

He didn't know what to say. He could have told her that he had followed her to make sure she was alright but he knew that was only the half of the truth.

He had feared that she was up to no good and by the looks of it, he was right.

"What is going on here, Morgana?" He asked nervously.

Morgana shrugged as though she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Merlin. I was just out here talking to my sister, is that not allowed?" She asked innocently.

Merlin took a brave step towards Morgana and lowered his voice.

"She is the reason you put Camelot in danger. If it was not for her, you would not have been captured by those bandits for a year."

She laughed, a cruel, dark laugh.

"Captured? I cannot believe you bought into that." She laughed, shaking her head. Merlin stopped and stared at her.

"You... you were never captured... you were with her." He realized, turning to face Morgause who grinned and nodded.

"I am sorry to have decieved you, Merlin but I think now that we are even."

With an amber flash of her eyes, Merlin was thrown across the small space and smacked into a tree with a crack. He rolled over slowly when Morgause came over to him and flicked her wrist. He found himself paralyzed.

"Morgana knew you would follow her, Merlin, it is why you're here... this is where your sad life ends." She told him.

Morgause then came to crouch down in front of him.

"You tried to poison my sister so I think that it is only fair that you suffer the same fate."

She pulled out a small vial of blue liquid and Merlin's eyes widened. Aconite. He had heard Giaus mention it before.

"Hold his head back." Morgause said to her sister.

He watched helplessly as Morgana walked over and knelt beside him, yanking his head back sharply and holding his mouth open.

Merlin stared at her with pleading eyes and she only grinned.

He was wrong to think that they had brought the old Morgana back, she was dead, this was the Morgana that Kilgarah had warned hm about. She was only here now because of him.

Morgause tipped the liquid into his mouth and Morgana held his mouth shut but Merlin tried desparately to hold it in his mouth.

"Swallow." She snarled.

He just glared at her.

Morgana glanced up at Morgause.

"He's not swallowing."

Morgause stared into his blue eyes.

"There is no point in fighting this, Merlin. You are helpless, you have no one and even your old lover will not save you. You have changed her and she is better off without you, so just swallow it." She growled viciously.

Merlin glanced once more at Morgana and then gave in, swallowing the poison.

The same way he had made her.

Morgana pushed him onto his side and got to her feet.

Morgause was talking to her.

"The effect is not instant, he has a few hours but he will suffer just the same as you."

Morgana smiled and walked away, leaving Merlin to die all alone.

He could feel the poison flowing through him, wrapping around his heart and making it slow. He was going to die and it was all because of her.

He thought that she'd changed, that she'd realized what she had done and above all, that she had forgiven him for what he'd had to do. How wrong he had been but there had to be way to make this poison leave him...

He wished that he had kept his promise to Kilgarah and set him free but after Morgana had been poisoned, he could not bring himself to unleash the horror on Camelot that he was sure would follow, so he had put it off and ignored it whenever the great dragon called out to him.

Now he was wishing that he was here now, he could help, he was sure of it...

Everyone was doting on her and it was then that Morgana knew she would have no more trouble from the serving boy.

Merlin had at one time, meant a great deal to her, she had loved him more than she had ever loved anyone else but then he had to go and poison her and that all changed.

She knew that she could never poison somebody that she loved and because he had, she now knew just exactly how much she had meant to him in the first place.

She spent most of her time talking to Gwen and found that during her year of absence, her and Arthur had become very close and now she seemed not to deny it to her friend and mistress.

"At first I thought he was arrogant but I watched the pain he went through when he was searching for you and I comforted him and he did the same for me and well... he's not the big headed fool I thought he was."

Morgana smiled at these words.

"I am so happy for you, Gwen You and Arthur, you deserve each other." She meant it as well.

Gwen was no threat to her. Nothing could come of her and Arthur's relationship, even the future king knew that, and as everyone in the royal household knew, duty to your kingdom had to come before love.

As if reading her mind, Gwen echoed her thoughts.

"I know nothing can come of it but he said that when he becomes king, things could change and I am prepared to wait."

Morgana gave her maid servant a sympathetic smile.

"As long as you are not chasing something that you cannot possibly have."

Gwen looked at her friend.

"I have to believe, Morgana."

She nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we shall not dwell on it then."

A voice from outside caught her attention and she got up to check out the window.

It couldn't be...

Merlin! How was he still alive! That poison should have killed him! No magic could deflect that!

She was fuming and she tried to hide the hateful expression on her face. She went to the door without realizing she had just stormed past Gwen who frowned slightly at her.

"Morgana? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm just going for a walk." She answered quickly.

Gwen let her go.

Merlin was walking down one of the corridors back to Gaius's room when she appeared from an alcove, grabbed his wrist and pulled him in with her.

He stared at her in shock and tried to pull his wrist free but she had a firm grip.

When she spoke, her voice was low and dangerous.

"I don't know how you managed to get free but I will tell you this, if you so much as breath a word to anyone about me, I will end your life." She snarled.

Merlin glared at her.

"And how would you do that?"

She grinned, a cold hard grin that made him shiver inwardly.

"I wouldn't have to do anything, could you imagine what Uther would do if he found out a simple servant had tried to poison his beloved ward?"

He stared at her.

"You have no proof."

"My word is enough for Uther these days." She shot back smartly.

He knew she was right, he didn't stand a chance against her but he had to try and make her see sense.

"You don't have to do this, Morgana. I have not told anyone that you have magic and I won't."

She rolled her eyes.

"I would have thought you would have been quicker on the uptake. I cannot wait for things to change, Merlin, I have to make them change. I have to hide who I am when if people knew that I had magic, can you imagine the power I would have?"

Merlin finally managed to pull away from her and back out of the alcove.

"You don't need the power, Morgana, things will change but you can't go about it like this."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And you would know... Merlin, if you value your life, stay out of my way." She warned before leaving him standing in the corridor, her words running through his head.

 **Author's Note: So, how are we enjoying it so far?**

 **Of course we all know that things between Morgana and Merlin will only go from bad to worse but in what way I wonder? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **Author's Note: The hunt is on, guess who the target is?**

She was not who she pretended to be, that much was clear.

Her mind had been turned and twisted by Morgause and Merlin's betrayal.

What could he say to her to make her realize that he still cared?

Nothing. He told himself harshly.

There was nothing he could say to her, she had been changed too much and there was nothing that could bring her back.

Arthur was looking for him again and he went to find him on the training grounds.

He turned and looked at his servant as he walked towards him.

"There you are, I thought I would have to go down to the tavern to find you."

Merlin did not smile or comment on that.

Morgana's evil smirk kept flashing into his brain and he tried to forget about it.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, My Lord." Merlin said formally.

Arthur stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you feeling well?"

He nodded hands clasped behind his back and forced a small smile.

"I'm fine, what would you like me to do?"

Arthur studied his sword before tossing it to Merlin.

"This needs cleaning and sharpening and after that we are going hunting."

Merlin hated hunting but it gave him time away from the castle and away from _her_. For once that day, he smiled and went to clean Arthur's sword.

"Oh and Merlin?" Arthur called.

He stopped and looked back at the prince.

"Ready Morgana's horse, I invited her."

The smile left the young warlock's face and he just nodded. Couldn't he just have one day without her?

He sharpened the blade quickly. Maybe if he was fast enough, they could go out, hunt and come back just as quickly.

Merlin did not want to be out there any longer than he needed to.

She was already in the saddle next to Arthur when Merlin came out with the crossbows. One for Arthur and one for her.

Merlin pulled himself into the saddle of his horse and rode out behind them. Morgana raced Arthur to the forest, just like she used to with Merlin. She won of course.

They tied their horses up by a sturdy and tree and quietly went into the forest. Merlin was sent to go ahead and check while Arthur and Morgana stayed behind until he came back and told them that he had found something.

He sighed and went on ahead, checking for any signs that something was near.

He heard a twig snap and turned. Nothing.

Arthur moved over to the right to circle whatever Merlin might find and Morgana stayed to the left, just behind Merlin.

He went behind a tree and a crossbow bolt struck the tree, just inches from his head. He spun to find Morgana grinning at him with the crossbow lowered.

"Sorry, my finger must have slipped." She said, her grin widening.

Arthur glanced at her and smiled.

He was happy to have her back and she still wanted all of them to suffer.

Merlin shot her a hard look that did not seem to bother her in the least.

He moved forward again, reminding himself to watch his back in case one of her 'accidental strikes' hit home.

He had not gone far when a noise made him pause and he turned.

There, a male deer with small antlers was grazing and with a sigh he went and gestured to Arthur.

Arthur and Morgana moved as one and Merlin soon found Morgana sidled up next to him, her eyes watching the deer.

She glanced at him.

"You had best stay back, in case I mistake you for the deer." She warned.

Merlin clenched his teeth as he stared straight at her.

"And you wouldn't want that would you?" He drawled.

She only smirked and followed Arthur as he raised his crossbow.

Just as he was about to fire, Morgana leant in and ran her lips across Merlin's cheek which made him move back and step on a twig, snapping it and alerting the deer.

It ran off and Arthur turned to glare at Merlin.

"What did you do?"

Merlin looked at Morgana who stood next to Arthur.

"Don't worry Arthur, there will be others." She said.

Merlin frowned. Why had she done that?

"In fact, I have another idea." She began and Merlin's look turned wary.

She glanced at the young warlock and then back to Arthur.

"Losing the deer was Merlin's fault no question, but what if, just to make things interesting, we hunt Merlin?" She suggested.

Merlin's blue eyes widened at her and he could feel the excitement radiating off of her.

Arthur, much to his dismay, seemed to like this idea.

"Sounds interesting, what are the terms?"

"We cannot kill him of course, but whoever manages to catch up with him and hold him wins." She said.

Arthur frowned in confusion.

"What does the winner get?"

She glanced at Merlin again, that same cold grin on her face.

"If you win, you get Gwen for a day, as your servant of course and if I win... I get Merlin."

Arthur would not object to that and he extended his hand to Morgana.

"Agreed."

She smiled and then told Arthur to go the right part of the forest while she went to the left, Merlin would get a head start.

As she passed him, he frowned at her.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered.

The smirk never left her face.

"I think it could be fun and Merlin?"

His frown deepened as he looked into her eyes.

"I never lose."

That made him shake with fear and he took a step back from her as she brushed past him.

She nodded to Arthur and he grinned playfully at Merlin.

"Run then!"

Merlin turned quickly and ran.

He wasn't sure what Morgana had in mind but she could easily kill him and call it an accident. He kept running, taking as many twist and turns as he could.

A bolt flew past his head and he turned to see Morgana running behind him. He made a sharp right and ran into a shallow river, making loud splashes as he went. She could hear him and she gave chase. He turned left as she moved in with the crossbow aimed.

Arthur wasn't far behind her but she had the upper hand as she said she would.

Merlin ran into a thicket of trees and found her jogging down the bank as he glanced over his shoulder.

Arthur called to her.

"Would you slow down?!"

She grinned despite being breathless.

"Not a chance, Arthur! He's mine!"

Merlin felt those words bury deep within him and he wished that he could just make himself disappear.

He jumped down into a small valley and ran straight into a dead end. He stopped and turned around.

Morgana was there, that evil smirk on her face and it was then he realized that she had made him come here. This was exactly where she wanted him. He was trapped. She aimed her crossbow at his heart.

"I lost Arthur a while back, it's just you and me now and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Is everything alright here?"

The voice made her freeze and her eyes widened.

She slowly turned to stare at the stranger, forcing a smile.

"Yes, everything's' fine... just a bit of friendly banter, right, Merlin?"

He nodded slowly.

"Right... friendly banter." He agreed with a smile as fake as her own.

The stranger stepped forward. He had short, wavy black hair and light hazel eyes with a light dusting of a beard. He carried a sword and he looked confident.

"I am Lancelot, I was just passing through and saw you-" He gestured to Morgana-"Aiming your crossbow at him."

Morgana chuckled.

"We were playing a game, that's all." She said simply.

He nodded but something in her eyes told him different.

Arthur jumped down behind them and sighed, not noticing the stranger.

"Looks like you win, Morgana."

He looked up and saw Lancelot for the first time.

"Oh... hello, may I ask who you are?"

Morgana spoke for him.

"His name is Lancelot, he seemed to think that Merlin was in some kind of danger from me." She said with a slight laugh.

Arthur mirrored her laugh and came forward to shake his hand.

"Thank you for your concern, Lancelot."

He nodded and then noticed the Pendragon symbol on Arthur's cloak.

"You are Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot."

Arthur smiled and nodded while Morgana rolled her eyes.

"I am yes, my father is Uther Pendragon and this is the Lady Morgana." He said gesturing grandly to her.

She smiled and bowed her head a little like she always did to people that were introduced to her.

Arthur seemed to take a shine to Lancelot and after asking him what he was doing out here, Arthur invited him back to the palace.

It turned out that Lancelot's big dream was to become a knight and Merlin wanted to thank him for saving his life but Arthur was taking up too much of his time so Merlin didn't have a chance to fulfil Lancelot's wish.

The next day, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers to ask about his chores for the day and he almost cried when Arthur sent him to Morgana's chambers.

"I know for certain that she needs to be woken up, she's not like me."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"No of course she isn't. Can I ask one thing though?"

Arthur nodded.

"What will Gwen be doing while I am taking care of Morgana?"

Arthur smiled at just the mention of her name.

"She will be taking some much earned rest." He answered.

Merlin nodded.

He agreed that Gwen needed her rest, she had been working non stop since Morgana brought her back to Camelot.

"And what about you? How will you cope?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, how do you think I managed without you before?"

He shrugged.

"I'd hate to think."

Arthur ignored that and just sent him on his way.

Merlin hated this. He hated this situation and he hated her.

He straightened and raised his hand to knock. She didn't answer so he knocked again and this time she called out to him.

"Come."

He walked in and stood in the doorway.

She sat up in bed and stared at him.

"Close the door."

He was hesitant and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Merlin, you have been in my chambers before..."

He nodded, colour flooding his cheeks and quietly shut the door.

She threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side, climbing out of bed and walking over to him.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, it wasn't fair and I should not have cornered you."

He only nodded, making sure to avoid her gaze.

"Do you forgive me?" She pushed.

His insides clenched. She sounded so sincere and innocent. He wished that she was not the evil creature he had followed the other night.

Again he nodded.

She smiled and went to her closet.

"First, you must help me dress."

He faltered and she laughed darkly.

"I meant pick out my clothes, I'll dress myself."

He let out a breath and nodded. Just being around her was bad enough.

He went to stand near her by the closet and looked at the dresses.

There was the blue one she always used to wear, the dark purple one that he thought made her look slightly gothic and the halter neck rad one with the gold leaf detail that left her shoulders bare.

That was the first time he had felt anything for her when she entered the room and Gaius told him to avert his gaze.

He pushed the memory aside and pulled out the blue one for her, holding it up.

She smiled at him but her lips were tight.

"It's strange that you pick a dress I used to wear a lot before you poisoned me... still think I can be saved, Merlin?"

He stared at her seriously.

"Anyone can be saved, Morgana, even you."

Her smile slipped and she snatched the dress out of his hands.

He was surprised that she was wearing it when he came back with her breakfast.

She was at the table and he put the plate down in front of her.

She picked up a fork and then stopped.

"Oh wait a minute, I cannot eat this."

Merlin frowned and glanced at the plate.

"Why?"

"Because it might be poisoned!" She shouted as she swatted it off the table in a fit of rage.

The plate hit the floor with a loud clang and the food went everywhere.

Merlin stared at her in shock as she stalked towards him.

"Did you really think that it would be so easy for you? After what you did? You thought that I would just carry out my plan and hope that you would stay out of my way? I want you to suffer, Merlin, just like the rest of this pathetic kingdom and when I take my place on the throne of Camelot, you will see just how much I have changed."

It was a threat and he wanted to get away from her.

He was not a violent person and he didn't feel like he wanted to hit her, he could have cast something on her but she was just as powerful now.

Her eyes that once held so much kindness and compassion were now as cold as ice and he was pretty sure that the goodness in her heart had been left to blacken and fade away, leaving nothing but hate and vengeance.

Merlin made his decision and turned, walking out of her chambers even as she called out to him. He just couldn't be around her any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The horse thundered along the dirt track, far away from Camelot.

He thought of going to the forest but it just wasn't far enough.

Nowhere would be far enough from her.

It broke his heart to think of all they had shared and how he had once loved her and he hated himself that he still did. He wanted to save her and believed that maybe she could be but now, he wasn't so sure.

She was so different to the person he had known and fallen for. Yes, she had always had a rebellious side, she had shown him that in the ruins but he didn't think that her hate would become uncontrollable.

He stopped at the lake where he had taken Freya and wished that she was here now. Freya and him, they had stood a chance at a life but she was no more and a life with the Morgana he knew now was not something he wanted and after betraying her trust like that, he was sure that it wasn't something she would want either.

Merlin had not returned all day and Morgana knew that it was time to see Morgause. She knew that whenever she felt alone, she could turn to her sister.

She sent a letter and asked Morgause to meet her in the lower town at midnight. Hopefully, she could talk to her sister without being bothered.

Morgause met her just as she'd asked and frowned as she walked towards her sister.

"Is everything alright, Morgana?"

Morgana could barely contain her fury.

"No, everything is not alright." She bit out.

"Well what is wrong?"

Morgana sighed and turned back to her elder sister.

"This is taking too long, Morgause. I want Uther dead and Arthur broken, I need to take over Camelot. Magic will not be restored untill I do."

Morgause sighed and took her sister's hands.

"You must have patience, Morgana... your time will come but it needs to be the right time."

Morgana stared at Morgause.

"Every minute we waste, Uther becomes stronger and Arthur becomes more ready to take over than the day before. I am ready now, sister, why do you make me wait?"

Morgause studied Morgana's face, there was something else.

"What else troubles you?"

Morgana sighed.

"It's... Merlin. He thinks that I can be saved... why did he have to poison me Morgause? If he knew what I was trying to do then maybe he would not be so against me."

Morgause shook her head.

"No, leave Merlin out of this, Morgana. He may have magic but that does not make him your equal. There is only one thing you can do now, sister, to end your pain over this failing affair."

Morgana looked hopeful.

"You must kill him."

Morgana stared at her sister.

"Kill him? Morgause we have tried that, it is not that easy, plus it would only arouse suspicion." She added quickly.

Morgause nodded.

"Very well, we shall deal with him later; right now we need to wait for Cenred."

Morgana threw her hands in the air.

"Wait, wait, that's all we do! What is taking him so long, or do you just enjoy his company a little too much?"

Morgause glared at her.

"How dare you question me?! I am trying to make you queen of Camelot, do you have any idea what I have risked for you?!"

Morgana lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry, sister... it-it's just a little frustrating."

Morgause sighed and hugged her sister.

"I know but please, just a little more time."

Morgana had no choice but nod in agreement, what else could she do?

The time just kept on passing and Morgana's patience was wearing thin.

She drummed her nails on the table she sat at and stared out of the window.

Gwen had done most of her chores for the day and Merlin remained elusive even though she knew he was still doing chores for Arthur.

Morgause had suggested that she kill Merlin and as much as she thought it would be a good way to permanently remove him from her life, she just could not bring herself to do it. What they had once was gone and it was not coming back.

But as for things here in Camelot, they were just not moving fast enough for her. Uther was still king, magic was still outlawed and Arthur was turning into the future king more and more each day, just as she'd predicted.

She stood in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. The red dress looked like blood as it coated her form and the robe sat on her shoulders.

She pulled out the dagger that Arthur had bought for her birthday and looked at the sharp blade. One quick stab, that's all it would take.

She left her chamber and stalked down the hall like a predator.

A few men stood guard outside Uther's door and after some quick thinking; she made a distraction and went back up to the king's corridor.

She had just turned and was about to go through the double doors when they snapped shut and the torch that stood by it, fell, making her step back and lose her footing. She tumbled down the stairs and hit her head, blacking out before she even reached the bottom...

Arthur carried her into Gaius's chambers and Merlin emerged from his room.

Gwen was right behind Arthur as he layed Morgana down on the bed in the physician's chamber.

"I found her just a minute ago, she's bleeding, Giaus." Arthur said worriedly.

Giaus looked at her and asked Gwen to fetch him some water and towels, then he turned to Arthur.

"I will have to examine her, there is nothing you can for now; Merlin and Gwen will watch over her and assist me." He assured him.

Seeing that there was no point in arguing, Arthur left the chamber and went to inform Uther of the news.

Giaus stared closely at Morgana.

"Well, at least she's breathing. She has sustained a blow to the head though."

Giaus asked Merlin to fetch him what he needed and he began to stitch Morgana's wound to prevent any more bleeding. Then he put a single bandage over it to protect the wound.

Merlin looked down at Morgana as she lay there, helpless and fragile. She was paler than normal and under her eyes were dark.

Merlin said that he needed to talk to Giaus and so he sent Gwen to fetch more blankets to keep her warm.

"Giaus, how bad is it?" Merlin whispered as he pulled the physician aside.

"She's bleeding internally, Merlin, she does not have long."

Merlin put a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"No... That can't be... she-I..."

He stared at Giaus and realized that Gwen would be back soon so he had to tell him quickly.

"Giaus, Morgana fell down the stairs because of me... I saw her going to Uther with her dagger and I tried to stop her but... I didn't want this, never this." He said with a shake of his head.

Giaus patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's not your fault, Merlin. You were looking out for the king."

Gwen came back just at that moment and offered Merlin a sympathetic smile.

Within seconds, Uther came storming in and over to his ward's side.

"How is she, Giaus?" He asked, panic edging his voice.

Giaus glanced at Merlin and decided that he should know the truth.

"She is bleeding internally, My Lord... she will not last more than a few days."

Uther looked at her and covered his hand with hers'.

"She cannot die, Giaus, what will I be without her?" He said brokenly.

He looked and noticed the Merlin and Gwen were standing there, he dismissed them so he could tak to Giaus alone.

Once the door was shut, he fixed the physician with a steely look.

"Is there nothing that you can do?"

Giaus shook his head sadly. "No, My Lord. I am sorry."

Uther took a seat next to her and smoothed the dark hair from her face.

"She means everything to me Giaus..." He said distantly.

Giaus watched him. A plan was forming in Uther's mind and he could see it. He had known his friend and king for so long it was difficult not to see the signs.

"Anything you can do to help her, would be confidential, you have my word." He said suddenly.

Giaus frowned.

"I am not sure what you are saying, Sire."

Uther's lips tightened.

"I do not care what you have to use, just save her."

Giaus stared at him.

"I have told you, Sire, there is nothing I can do for her, I wish I could but-"

Uther held up a hand.

"I am well aware of your past, Giaus, you know what must be done in cases like this.

I fear that only that which I have banned can save Morgana."

Giaus stared at his king.

"My Lord, are you suggesting sorcery?"

He nodded as he patted his ward's hand.

"I am... If nothing else will save her, then maybe that will."

Giaus sighed.

"Sire please, think about what you are saying."

"I have, Giaus. There is no other way, Save her and I will not breathe a word, no one need know about this."

Giaus looked long and hard at Uther.

"May I ask why you would go against everything you believe in to save her?"

Uther smiled bitterly and stared at Giaus.

"Wouldn't you? If Morgana was your daughter?"

Giaus did not know what to say to that and thankfully Uther filed in the blanks.

"Vivienne-Morgana's mother- became lonely when Gorlois was away, she came to me and I comforted her, then Morgana was born and she agreed to keep her Gorlois's daughter and not mine." He explained.

Giaus nodded in understanding.

"But she does not know, you have not told her."

"And I wouldn't. Nothing can jeopardize Arthur's place as King." Uther said fiercely.

Uther got to his feet.

"As I said, do whatever you can for her. Either way, I will not lose my daughter."

He left the chamber and Merlin jumped back, hiding himself behind the door.

He had heard everything and little did Uther and Giaus know, that as he was spilling out his confession, Morgana's index finger twitched on the blanket.

Merlin came into see Giaus and spoke to him about Uther and how he would use magic to save Morgana, no matter how many innocents he had killed for doing the exact same thing.

Merlin watched each and every person deal with their grief for Morgana.

Arthur was out in the rain, delivering blow after blow to a wooden dummy untill the head snapped off; Gwen was helping Giaus in any way that she could, while crying privately in her mistresses' chamber and Uther was up in his chamber, staring out of his window.

Merlin couldn't take it anymore, he had to find a way to help.

He took a torch from the wall and went down to the dungeons.

Maybe Kilgarah would know what to do, if he was willing to help him again.

The dragon stared at him as he looked up at the great beast.

"Morgana is dying." Merlin told him.

The dragon's expression did not change.

"Good."

Merlin shook his head.

"I want you to save her, help me, to save her."

The dragon sighed.

"Merlin, have you learned nothing?"

Merlin just shook his head again and looked up at Kilgarah.

"Help me save her... and I'll set you free."

Kilgarah peered at the young warlock curiously and let out a small breath.

"Do you realize the consequences if you save the witch's life? Plus I have heard this before and you still refused me, why should this time be any different?" He questioned.

Merlin sighed.

"I know but this time I am not lying, I will set you free, on my mother's life." He cried. Kilgarah knew how much Hunith meant to Merlin and he would never not make good on his promise if it meant harming his own mother.

"I will help you, Merlin but first you must tell me the real reason you wish to save your enemy."

Merlin sighed and avoided the dragon's gaze for a while, thinking through his answer.

"Because... I have seen how unhappy people are without her, I can see how they retreat into darkness by their own grief and... I cannot imagine my life without her." He admitted

Kilgarah nodded.

"Thank you for your honesty. This magic will heal the Lady Morgana but she will not change. Her heart is broken, her trust is betrayed; there is no coming back from that for her. I am sorry, Merlin but you must forget about her after this."

Merlin nodded in understanding. He just wanted her alive. He did not care if she hated him forever which he was sure she would, he just needed her in his world, it wouldn't be a world without her.

Merlin stood perfectly still as Kilgarah gave him the magic that he needed.

After that, Merlin raced back to Gaius's chambers and thankfully found Morgana on her own.

Giaus was preparing something to ease her passing as he was sure that it would be painful for her.

Merlin sat by her side and took her hand.

"I'm going to make you better, despite our differences I believe you to be a good person."

He sighed and then closed his eyes as he pressed a hand to her forehead and took a deep breath.

He waited and let the power flow through him as he uttered the words of the old religion. It was a strong spell, he could feel it.

When he had finished the spell, Morgana gasped as life came back to her.

He took his hand away and watched as she blinked and then turned her head.

Her complexion was still pale but she started to look healthier as a small smile came to her lips.

Merlin smiled down at her and wished that she would wake and see him and know that he saved her life. Would it make any difference? He wondered.

Probably not, Kilgarah had told him as much.

He got up and went to find Giaus instead.

His guardian looked up as Merlin entered.

"Morgana is well." Merlin told him.

Giaus gave him a small smile.

"I am proud of you, Merlin; you did not have to do that."

He just shrugged.

"Everyone seemed to miss her so much, Giaus, I couldn't let her die."

Giaus nodded in understanding.

Minutes later, Morgana was carried back to her own chamber to rest.

Uther came in and found her sitting up.

"Morgana, how do you feel?" He asked gently as he sat on the side of the bed.

She smiled at him.

"A little better, My Lord. I am sure you asked Giaus to do what he could for me." She said.

He nodded, missing what she was really saying and the meaning behind it.

"You mean more to me than anything, Morgana."

She smiled.

Tears filled his eyes and he took hold of her hands as she looked into his grey eyes.

"You feel more like a father to me each day, Uther... I- I sometimes wish that I was your daughter and not Gorlois'." She told him and then paused, giving him a chance to tell her the truth.

Instead he nodded at her.

"You feel like a daughter to me too Your will is as strong as my own." He said.

She bowed her head as she fought back tears and looked at his gloved hands holding hers.

Her skin was so pale against the black material.

"I want the people to know how we feel." She said quietly.

Uther looked at her.

"It is what we feel, that is all that matters."

Morgana eventually gave in and nodded.

Uther smiled, grateful that she was letting it go and kissed her on top of her head.

"I'll let you get some rest now."

She smiled and he squeezed her hands once before, getting up and leaving her alone. Tears came and this time, she let them.

She was King Uther's daughter and he had denied it. He had been lying to her all these years. Sadness turned into anger and threatened to consume her; it would if she let it but she was already wishing that she could tell Morgause and put a plan into action. She knew now; Uther must die.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The chains were the only thing holding Kilgarah to Camelot. Uther's chains. How he hated the self righteous king. He always thought he was right when it came to sorcery and in reality, he knew very little about the old religion.

Kilgarah waited patiently for Merlin to keep his promise for the second time and return with the enchanted sword.

Kilgarah had learned to be patient, he had been locked up here for who knew how long, he could wait a little longer but the taste of freedom was hard to resist.

A noise, footsteps, and Merlin appeared sword in hand.

Kilgarah breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"You returned."

Merlin just looked at him.

"I gave you my word didn't I?"

The great dragon nodded and watched as Merlin took to the steps that lead down to the massive chains.

He stared at the metal for a very long time before looking up at Kilgarah with suspicion.

"Once I set you free, where will you go?"

"That's enough questions I think. You gave me your word, now please." He snapped irritably.

An uneasy feeling was forming in the pit of Merlin's stomach and he swallowed as he raised the sword and brought it down hard on the chains.

The magic that was embedded in the sword snapped the metal in half and Kilgarah roared as he flew from the rock he had sat on all these years.

Merlin jumped back and watched the gigantic wings unfold before him as he took off into the night sky.

Within seconds, the screaming started...

Morgana awoke with a start and looked to the window where a long, trail of fire could be seen aimed at the courtyard.

Her eyes widened and she jumped from her bed, pulling on her boots and robe and sheathing the small dagger at her side. She left the chamber and ran to find Gwen. She still cared for her maid after all.

She met her just as she had run from her chamber.

Gwen let out a breath of relief as she saw Morgana.

"Morgana! What is happening?!" She cried.

Morgana held her shoulders, trying to keep her maid's panic under control.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is we must remain strong."

Gwen nodded and Morgana urged her to follow her to the throne room. It was big, with a sturdy roof, surely they would be safe there.

Suddenly, Gwen stopped.

"Arthur! I've got to warn him!"

And she turned and ran.

"Gwen! No!" But her cry fell on deaf ears and she was out of sight.

For a split second, she thought of Uther and then banished her concern for him.

Her next thought was of Merlin and she found her feet taking her to Gaius's chambers.

She burst through the door and found Giaus staring out of his little window.

"Giaus! Where's Merlin?"

He shook his head and she saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, he went out earlier tonight and he has not come back."

Morgana turned and grabbed a sword from the table that Merlin had had to polish for Arthur before tomorrow.

"Where are you going?" Giaus asked her.

"To find Merlin."

She went out into the courtyard and saw every single knight of Camelot armed and waiting for the danger.

Blockades had been put up to stop anymore harm, and people were running from their homes to the safety of the palace.

A loud roar rang out above and she looked up to see a great red dragon breathing fire and destroying everything in it's path. She was in awe of it, she had never seen a dragon before. But she had to focus, Merlin was still out there somewhere and she had to find him. The pain in her chest would not go away unless she she did.

She ran forward to the armory and almost jumped down the steps into the room that was normally filled with weapons.

"Merlin?!"

Nothing. She backed out of the armory and ran to the stables, maybe he was being a coward and was hiding amongst the horses.

She ran through hay and something else that felt quiet soft under foot but she forced herself to ignore it.

"Merlin?!" She called out. No answer.

Maybe he thought she was trying to kill him again, she was brandishing a sword after all and she should have listened to Morgause; kill him and he will not be a problem for her. So why was she trying to find him now?

She ignored the question and ran from the stables back into the courtyard.

Men were shouting all around her and one was even calling to her to go back inside. She turned her back and decided to check the lower town, it was the only other place apart from the palace that he could be and knowing Merlin, he would not be in the palace when he could have gone to Giaus.

People were running and getting in her way, she pushed her way through and called for Merlin over and over.

She stopped and found a boy trapped in his home by a large wooden beam that had fallen. It was then that he appeared and grabbed the boy from the burning house.

He knelt and the mother came running over, thanking Merlin and hugging her son. Merlin smiled and looked up.

He stopped smiling when he saw Morgana holding a sword.

"You're going to take this oppurtunity to kill me now? When a dragon is loose?"

She frowned at him.

"No, I came here to find you!" She called over the roar of the people and the dragon as it circled Camelot.

He stared at her with confusion marring his features.

"Giaus was worried! I had to come for you!"

Merlin took a step towards her and he saw a glimmer of the Morgana he used to know.

"Are you lying?" He questioned.

She looked apalled.

"No! We need to get back to Camelot! People are dying!"

He still refused to move and she threw down her weapon at his feet.

"For once, I'm willing to put differences aside, to call a truce untill the dragon is stopped, I give you my word, this is not a game."

Merlin stared at her and made up his mind with a slight nod.

He would have to trust her, just this once.

He picked up the sword and handed it back to her. She took it and ran back with him to the palace.

More fires had broken out and the dragon was relentless.

"There's no stopping it." Morgana said as she paused to look up into the sky.

Merlin shook his head.

"It's a creature of magic."

Morgana lowered her voice.

"Is there anything you can do?"

Merlin's blue eyes remained on the creature as he shook his head and his lips set into a grim line.

"No... the only person that can stop a dragon is a dragon Lord."

Morgana frowned.

She had never heard of a dragon lord before.

She looked at the palace and knew that she had to find Gwen.

"Come on, we need to find Gwen and Giaus and get them to safety."

Merlin found himself becoming more puzzled by her as the night wore on.

"Why is it so important to you? I thought you wanted the destruction of Camelot."

A cold grin played across her lips and the evil Morgana returned once again.

"No, I want to rule Camelot and I cannot do that if there is no kingdom to rule now can I?"

He bit back a retort and followed her back inside the palace.

Just before they got to the doors, the dragon made a snap decision and dove straight for Morgana.

Merlin shouted to her and she turned.

Kilgarah's claws would have ripped her to shreads had Merlin not baralled into her and knocked her out of the way.

She looked up at him in shock and he quickly moved off of her.

She only nodded her thanks and then went inside to get to Giaus.

Merlin followed her closely as she burst into the physician's chambers, sword drawn and was relieved to see Gwen there.

"Merlin!" Giaus shouted.

Merlin smiled at his guardian and Giaus gave Morgana a slight nod which she returned and then went to see Gwen.

"Gwen, did you find Arthur?"

She nodded and tears filled her brown eyes.

She had always suspected that her maid had feelings for the prince and now she was more convinced then ever.

She risked a glance at Merlin who was also looking at her. She frowned and turned back to Gwen, trying to keep her mind on something else besides the warlock standing a few feet from her.

"He went with the other knights to fight the dragon, Morgana. I don't think he will be able to kill it with only swords. If magic made it, magic should kill it."

Merlin heard what Gwen said and clenched his fists at his sides.

He didn't think that Kilgarah would do this but just because he was a dragon did not mean that he should be killed, surely.

Morgana nodded in agreement but being a magical person herself, she also didn't think it was fair to kill the creature. It had not killed anyone yet, just mostly destroyed homes and set things ablaze. But then, why did it swoop down on her?

She shook her head and focused on Gwen again.

"Arthur will be fine, Gwen, you have seen him fight. He is one of the best, have faith in him."

Gwen nodded and wiped the tears from under her eyes.

Giaus had been telling Merlin that only a dragon Lord could control a dragon and the last one he knew of was dead.

He had been an outsider and he had been running from Uther for a very long time but they found him and killed him without a fair trial but that wasn't the part that struck Merlin.

The last dragon Lord had been his father.

Giaus told Merlin that if his father had the ability then maybe Merlin did too, it was just a matter of finding it deep within himself and call forward the ancient language that only the dragons understood and listened to.

Merlin promised that he would try as they had no other choice but the hurt from not knowing his father was also eating Merlin up, but he pushed that aside to focus on the task at hand.

Giaus warned him not to tell Morgana, she already had enough on him that she could use to bring him to his knees.

Merlin went into his room and pulled up the floor board that hid his spell book.

He sat on his bed and flipped through it. He tried a few more books that Giaus had put in his room and he was just about to open one when his door opened and he dropped the book, kicking it under his bed.

Morgana stopped with a gloved hand on the door.

She had changed into her fighting clothes, complete with chain mail and black leather boots plus a metal guard that circled her stomach.

Her brow creased as she frowned slightly at Merlin.

"What are you doing in here?"

He shrugged and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

She nodded but he could tell that she didn't believe him.

Before he could stop her, she dropped to her knees and grabbed the book from under his bed.

She frowned at the title.

"'Dragons and their masters... Do you know of a dragon Lord?" She asked as she glanced up at him.

He shook his head.

"No but I was hoping to..." He trailed off when she went to shut the door so they could have some privacy.

"Do you honestly think you can stop this dragon by yourself? Do you have any idea how powerful it is? Merlin, its suicide."

He nodded.

"I know, just like I know I cannot stop him." He stopped abruptly but maybe a little too late and she caught his expression.

"What makes you think its a 'him'?" She questioned suspiciously.

He shook his head and grabbed the book out of her hands, kicking it under his bed again and walking forward to leave his room.

She held up a hand to stop him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"If you have anything you wish to tell me, Merlin, now is the time, because once this is over, make no mistake, I _will_ take Camelot." She vowed.

He stared at her and nodded before walking past her and leaving Giaus's chambers completely.

She could always tell when he was lying.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

It had taken him a while but now Merlin knew the secret to unlocking the dragon Lord's power.

He ran into the forest and into a clear space, big enough for Kilgarah to land once he summoned him.

He raised his head to the sky and called out to the dragon in it's own language.

After a short while, Merlin felt the beat of the dragon's wings as he landed.

"You summoned me." He noted.

Merlin nodded, staring up at the creature.

"I want you to stop the attack on Camelot. This has gone too far."

Kilgarah bowed his great head and stared down at the young warlock.

"And if I refuse?"

"You cannot, I am a dragon Lord, no dragon can refuse thier master."

Kilgarah nodded.

"That is true. I cannot resist a dragon Lord even if I wanted to. Alright, I will stop the attack on Camelot on one condition;"

Merlin knew that the dragon had no bargaining power here but he thought it was only fair to hear him out.

He nodded for Kilgarah to continue.

"Arthur will face many foes throughout his life but there is one that will be his undoing, this boy is a druid and he is destined to kill Arthur, when you meet him, you must kill him, no matter what you are told or what you feel, he must be stopped." kilgarah told him.

"You failed to listen to my warning about the Lady Morgana, do not do the same with this boy. He is not all that seems."

Merlin nodded.

"Does this boy have a name?"

"Mordred."

Morgana was waiting for him in his room when he came back to Camelot.

He stared at her as she stood by his bed and he wondered how long she'd been there.

"The dragon has been stopped then." She noted.

Merlin nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Then things shall return to normal again." She said in that matter of fact tone.

Again he nodded and she took a step towards him, thank God she was not armed.

"Merlin... I want to give you a choice because I feel that you could become so much more if you wanted to be." She began to explain.

She licked her lips and gave him a small, hesitant smile.

"You have to hide who you are right now, same as I do but if you sided with me, if you helped me bring Uther down, we wouldn't have to hide anymore."

Merlin shook his head slowly but said nothing.

She took another step towards him and he backed up.

"Arthur would never accept me, not if he knew what I was, what I could do."

She stared at him and her eyes were pleading.

"I can change that." She said softly.

Merlin paused, looking at her.

He knew that Morgana would try to take the throne by any means neccessary, good or bad and he knew that it would be the latter, he could not join with a person who didn't care who she stepped on to get what she wanted, even if it was for the same thing that he wanted.

"I can't, Morgana... you are different now and I don't think that once you had the throne, you would be merciful." He answered.

She pressed her lips together and looked down at her boots.

"Morgause wants me to kill you, Merlin. I thought that if I showed her you were no threat to me then she would have no reason to want you dead. I am doing this for your own sake."

Her tone was hard and her eyes cold.

"I..." He trailed off, not sure what to tell her. She had shown that she still had a heart by wanting to protect him and save his life but he knew in his heart that she would not be fair.

"It's a simple choice, Merlin; Me... or Arthur?"

Merlin stared at her and wished that she had not given him this choice.

"Morgana, I'm sorry but it has to be Arthur. I am his man servant and I believe in the prosperity that he will bring to Camelot once he becomes King."

Her heart dropped and she felt betrayed all over again. She took a step back from him and her eyes iced over once more.

"You will regret this, Merlin, when I am Queen no one shall be spared... not even you."

Two thrones coated in gold sat at the head of the great hall and people lined the walls all watching as a woman in a beautiful lilac dress walked down the isle towards a man. This man was Arthur Pendragon, only in this vision, he was king.

The crown that sat on his blonde head was majestic and regal as it should be.

The woman knelt in front of the king and a crown was placed upon her head, crowning her Queen.

She stood slowly as Arthur helped her and she turned.

Gwen!

Morgana bolted upright in bed, sweat coating her brow as she cried out.

Gwen came rushing in and stared at Morgana as she seemed to glare at her with so much hatred, it frightened the maid.

She went to her anyway and sat on the edge of the bed.

"My Lady? Are you alright?"

Morgana forced a smile but she was still breathing hard.

"Yes... I just had a nightmare, that's all. I'm fine now."

Gwen nodded and got to her feet again.

Morgana stared at her and tried to make herself believe that it was only a dream even though she knew better than to doubt her own visions.

She had found out that she was a seer after all.

"Do you want anything? A sleeping draught perhaps?"

Morgana shook her head.

"No... that'll be all, thank you."

Gwen frowned with concern.

"Are you sure? I can-"

"I said no, Gwen!" Morgana snapped and her maid bowed her head and left the chamber.

She had to tell Morgause, she would ease her worries and she would have a plan.

Morgause came to Camelot and met her in the lower town.

Morgana's expression was enough to worry the older woman.

"Sister? You look troubled." She said softly.

Morgana nodded.

"I had a dream... I thought that your bracelet stopped these dreams but this one was too strong to ignore." She began.

Morgause nodded. She had told her as much.

The healing bracelet could deflect nightmares but some visions were too powerful and they came through anyway.

"Tell me your dream, sister." Morgause said as she walked with her sister through the sleeping town.

"Arthur was king and he was to take a queen and that queen was my servant, Gwen."

Morgause smiled a little.

"Morgana, she is only a servant, Uther would never allow that."

Morgana stared her sister straight in the eye.

"They have feelings for one another."

Morgause still shook her head.

"Still, there is nothing they can do. Their love is doomed."

"And what if Arthur becomes King? Without Uther aorund to stop him, he will make her queen and I cannot have a servant on my throne, Morgause, I just can't!"

Morgause took her sister's shoulders and shook her.

"Morgana, get ahold of yourself! This has not come to pass and there is still time to do something about it. Listen, I have an idea"...

Morgause told Morgana her plan and with each word, Morgana's smile grew.

Gwen would no longer be a problem after tomorrow.

Arthur was at his table going over a list of chores he had for Merlin to do in the afternoon when Morgana entered.

He smiled as she walked in. She was wearing that white dress she favoured so much these days.

Her dark hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head and she returned his smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Morgana, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said pleasantly, although some arrogance came through but that was just Arthur.

"I came here to talk to you about Gwen." She replied.

Arthur tried to look blank but failed.

"What about her?"

"I just feel that you two should spend some time together. Your situation is a sad one but I can see you have feelings for each other."

He lent forward, suddenly interested.

"Really? You can see that?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would have to be blind not to. I mean she talks about you all the time." She lied.

Arthur smiled and sat back, taking this in.

"So I thought that maybe you should take her somewhere and spend some time alone, just the two of you. Tell Gwen and see what she says but you did not get this idea from me, Arthur."

He nodded.

"Of course, no one shall know that you encouraged this forbidden love." He joked.

She chuckled at that and then got up to leave.

"Morgana?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Thank you... you have no idea what she means to me."

She smiled and then left his chamber.

Oh dear brother, if only you knew. She thought darkly.

Just as she'd expected, Gwen came to her during the afternoon and asked if she could be excused of her duties for the next day.

When Morgana asked her why, Gwen lied and said that she felt she might have a fever.

Morgana hated the fact that she had blatantly lied to her mistress but as long as the plan went ahead, what did it matter?

Morgana told Gwen that she could have the day to rest up and told her that she hoped she felt better.

After that, she went back to Arthur to make sure that everything was going ahead. She knew where Arthur would take her and she knew that they would start out early the next morning.

She could barely sleep for the excitement of having a well thought out plan coming to fruition.

The next morning, Morgana went to have breakfast with the king. They ate in silence for a while before she stopped and put down her fork.

"I was thinking, it's such a beautiful day, why don't we go for a ride?" She suggested. Uther shook his head as he continued eating.

"I have council matters to attend to today, Morgana, you know that."

She felt her plan slipping through her fingers and latched onto whatever was left. "Being lost for that year... it made me realise how special you are to me and I just thought that maybe you felt the same." She said sadly, she was a good actress and she knew it.

Her words thawed the ice around his heart and he smiled at her.

"You're right, I'll cancel the meeting this morning and we shall go for that ride, I do not spend enough time with you as I should."

She beamed at him and they sent servants to ready their horses.

Morgana deliberately took Uther into the forest and near the spot where Arthur and Gwen would be.

She grinned a little and tightened her hold on the reins of her white mare.

"Race you to the river." She challenged.

Uther chuckled and spurred the horse on the same time as she did.

She slowed as she neared the place she wanted and Uther raced past her.

The victorious smile slipped from his face as he spotted Arthur with Morgana's maid. His son sat up quickly and Gwen looked away.

Morgana rode up behind Uther and pretended not to notice.

"Well played, my Lord, I- oh..."

Uther was staring at his son and the maid, and the slightest of smirks played at the corner of Morgana's mouth.

Uther was standing in front of his son in the throne room.

Arthur was nervous and it showed.

"I understand if I have betrayed your trust in any way and I apologize but..." He trailed off when Uther started grinning at him.

"It's alright, Arthur. I used to be exactly the same."

Arthur felt relief wash over him and he let out the breath he had been holding.

"So, you're not mad?"

He shook his head and came to put a hand on his shoulder.

"This cannot happen again you understand." He said.

Arthur frowned.

"I thought you said it was alright."

"This one time yes, but you cannot carry on seeing this girl, she is a maid, you are the future king. I wouldn't like you to marry below your rank anymore than I would like it if Morgana married someone not worthy of her." He told his son.

Arthur frowned slightly.

"but what does it matter as long as we both love each other?"

Uther laughed but it was cruel and void of any real feeling.

"That's a fairytale, Arthur. You will have to marry out of duty to another princess to form an alliance."

Arthur shook his head.

"I cannot accept that. I love Guinevere and she loves me."

Uther narrowed his grey eyes.

"If you continue to defy me then I will have no choice but to banish her."

Arthur's blue eyes widened. He couldn't bear the thought of Gwen not being in Camelot.

"No, you don't have to do that."

Uther nodded to his guards.

"Take him to his chambers."

Arthur stormed out before the men had a chance to get to him.

Morgana heard everything that had been said to Arthur and she knew that if Uther banished Gwen, it wouldn't be enough. She could still come back when Uther died and Arthur would become king anyway.

She frowned as she thought hard about this.

A little while later, Morgana went up to Uther's chambers.

"Morgana, good to see you." Uther beamed as she walked in the door.

"I have come to talk to you about Arthur, My Lord. I am worried about him."

Uther frowned slightly.

"Have you any reason to be?"

She shrugged and took the seat by his side at the table he usually ate his lunch on.

"I just find it strange that he suddenly has these feelings for my maid. He has never expressed any interest before."

Once the seed was planted, she waited for Uther to draw up the conclusion she wanted.

"What are you saying, Morgana?" He asked slowly.

She smiled and shook her head.

"It's probably nothing. After all Gwen has been very loyal to me and I don't think she- well, I do not want to say anymore."

Uther stared hard at his ward.

"You think it could be magic." He realized.

Again she forced that flippant smile.

"No, My Lord, I could never... I'm just saying that it does seem strange."

She reached over and put her hand on Uthers'.

"Please, do not tell Arthur. It would break his heart if he knew I felt this way."

Uther smiled at her.

"He will hear nothing of your involvement, I am just glad that you came to me with this, Morgana. I know I can rely on you in the fight against magic."

She beamed and squeezed his hand once reassuringly.

"Of course you can, My Lord."

She watched as Uther went to deliver his orders and smirked as soon as his door closed. Not long now.

Morgana had joined Uther some time later in the throne room.

Gwen was brought before him and forced onto her knees. She was crying as she looked up at the king.

"It has come to my attention that you, Guinevere, may be using enchantments to

make my son fall for you, do you deny it?"

Gwen frowned.

"I would never do that! Magic is outlawed, why would I?"

Uther peered into her tearful eyes.

"What puzzles me is why the prince of Camelot would love someone like you." He sneered.

Gwen felt anger take over fear and glared at her king.

"I don't expect someone as heartless as you to understand."

Uther's hand snapped out and struck Gwen hard across the face.

Morgana stepped in and put a hand on her maid's shoulder as she stood proud.

"Please, My Lord, surely she does not deserve this treatment."

Uther glared at his ward.

"Do not defend her Morgana."

Morgana stepped back next to Uther as Arthur stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted.

Uther stared at his son levelly.

"It is alright, Arthur you are not to blame, this woman has bewitched you. I see that now." Uther said calmly.

Arthur shook his head at his father.

"She has done no such thing! Father I love her, it is that simple."

Uther took a step back and looked down at Gwen.

"The only way for you to come to your senses is to destroy the magic that binds you. I sentence Guinevere to death for using magic and enchantments."

Morgana faked shock.

"My Lord! You cannot do this!"

Arthur raced forward and stood protectively in front of Gwen.

"This is ridiculous! I know how I feel! I love Gwen and she loves me!"

Uther waved a dismissive hand.

"This will pass when she burns."

Arthur started to panic.

"No! Please, don't do this! Just let us go! We shall leave Camelot, we'll never come back here again, I swear it!" Arthur pleaded.

Uther frowned.

"You are the future king of Camelot, your place is here."

"Then... I relinquish my right to the throne, I don't care just... let us go."

Morgana stared as Arthur was prepared to give up everything for a servant.

There was a time when she would have done that and then she had been betrayed.

"And who will rule once you're gone?" He snapped.

Arthur looked around.

"I don't care, whoever you trust the most-Morgana-maybe. Make her your next in line."

Her heart almost stopped and she put a hand to her mouth.

Was he really suggesting that she become Queen?

Uther shook his head.

"She couldn't, she needs to be born of... royal blood."

She could hear the forced lie in his voice as it turned hard.

Morgana could have hit him. She wanted to scream at him.

I am of royal blood! But she kept quiet.

Camelot could still be her's if she just stuck to the plan.

Uther gestured to his guards.

"Restrain him and take her."

Arthur screamed and so did Gwen.

Morgana just watched as her maid was hauled away and then she smirked as she watched the other woman prepare to go to her death. She thought she was being so clever.

It was only Merlin who knew of her evil intent or... it was, now someone else knew and she wasn't going to keep quiet.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Merlin went down to see Gwen as soon as he heard what had happened to her.

She looked pleased to see him as he came up to the bars.

"Merlin! What are doing down here?!" She breathed.

"I have a few minutes, I had to make sure you were alright."

She smiled. "That's kind of you."

He only nodded and then stared at Gwen as she frowned. She was deep in thought. "What's wrong, Gwen?"

She shook her head, trying to remove the image but no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that she had been seeing things, she knew that she hadn't.

"Merlin, this is going to sound crazy but I have to tell someone."

Merlin nodded and listened patiently as Gwen struggled through her words.

"When they were dragging me away, I saw... no, she didn't, why would she, she's my friend."

"Gwen, you can tell me, whatever it is, you can tell me." Merlin assured her.

She nodded. "As I was dragged away I looked back and I saw... I saw Morgana..."

Merlin shrugged.

"What about Morgana?"

"She was... Merlin she was smiling." She finally said.

Merlin stared at her and nodded his head slowly.

She frowned.

"You don't seem surprised."

He scratched behind his ear and chuckled darkly.

"That's because i'm not. Morgana has been different ever since she went missing that year. I think she plans to take over Camelot."

Gwen frowned and shook her head, her brown curls falling in her face.

"She can't do that. What about Arthur?."

Merlin nodded.

"I know but she plans to take the crown by force."

Gwen put a hand over her mouth.

Merlin looked up as he heard the footsteps of a guard approaching.

"I have to go but if she comes to see you, which she will to keep up appearences, act like nothings' changed. it's the only way to play her at her own game."

Gwen nodded and Merlin gave her one last smile.

"We will get you out of here, Gwen. I promise."

Just as Merlin had said, Morgana made an appearance.

Gwen forced a smile as the guard unlocked the gate and Morgana stepped inside.

"Morgana, you needn't have come."

"Of course I should! You're my friend Gwen, God knows I didn't want Uther to do this. He'll never understand the power of true love." She said philosophically.

Gwen forced her smile to remain.

Morgana never spoke like that. It only proved that this was all a lie.

"Merlin and I are doing everything we can to get you out." She assured her maid.

"Thank you but I think that once Uther has an idea in his mind, there is no stopping him." Gwen answered.

Morgana looked sad and took Gwen's hands in her own.

"That's true but we shall do everything we can."

She hugged Gwen but it was stiff with no feeling.

"I must go now but we will think of something."

Gwen smiled at the woman she once called a friend and nodded.

"Thank you, Morgana."

As she was walking back to her chamber, someone reached out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her into the privacy of the alcove and away from prying eyes.

She was shocked to see Merlin glaring down at her.

"Oh, it's you." She said with boredom.

He still had a painfully tight grip on her wrist.

"I knew you were evil but getting Gwen sentenced to death is unforgivable." He growled.

She shrugged and smiled sweetly up at him.

"And I thought you told me I could be saved." She said with a mocking pout.

He shook her again and she tried to break free. When she couldn't, she opened her mouth to utter words of the old religion when he stopped her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Morgana."

She closed her mouth and glared at him.

"What do you want, Merlin?"

"I want you to get Gwen out, in anyway that you can. I don't care how you do it just make it happen."

She laughed darkly.

"Impossible... Uther has already passed judgment."

"That didn't stop you with Alvarr though did it?"

She frowned.

Alvarr had been a rebel fighter for sorcery and Morgana had fallen for him.

She had managed to break him free but the guards had gotten to him first and killed him but that was before Merlin had bothered to tell Morgana that he had magic and that he would help her. Until Merlin, Alvarr had been like a life line to her.

She finally managed to rip her arm away.

"He was innocent."

Merlin frowned hard at her.

"So is Gwen."

There was no chance that Morgana would tell Merlin what she had dreamt but maybe then he would understand, oh who was she trying to fool? Nothing would make him forgive her for this but then he had abandoned her for Arthur and his destiny which he had also failed to explain to her. She still could not understand his loyalty to the future king of Camelot.

"There's nothing I can do, Merlin. Just let this happen."

She moved out of the alcove and Merlin felt his chance to save Gwen leaving him.

"She's your friend!" He called.

She stopped and sucked in a breath.

"I cannot afford to have friends, Merlin." She turned to face him with cold eyes.

"They are difficult to trust theses days, as you are aware." She shot back spitefully. Merlin stared after her as she walked away. She would never let that go.

He had to do something, spring Gwen from the cell, whatever, he just knew that he could not let Guinevere die.

Arthur had been shocked to find that a poultice had been found under his pillow, condemning her even further.

He had gone to Giaus and spoke to Merlin and they could all see how distraught he was. He had even gone back to his father to beg and plead for her release but nothing he did made any difference and it looked as though Morgana would get her wish.

If only he knew how cold hearted his sister had become that she would resort to this.

Merlin sat at the table in Gaius's chambers and drummed her fingers on the table, then he sat bolt upright as an idea came to mind.

"What if we invented a sorcerer? Gwen cannot be held responsible if another was caught planting the exact same poultice." Merlin pointed out to Giaus.

The physician frowned, he knew what Merlin meant and before he could stop him, he ran to grab his book and started flipping through the pages.

Giaus came in.

"What are you looking for?"

"An ageing spell, no one will recognize me if I'm eighty years old."

Giaus had to admit that as long as nothing went wrong, this might actually work. Merlin handed the book to his guardian and told him that they needed to mix up a potion if this was to work.

A few hours later, Giaus handed Merlin the potion and he went into his room to take it.

When he came back out, Giaus stared at him as though he was a stranger.

"Do you think anyone will recognize me, Giaus?"

His voice was different, more horse and a little deeper but as Giaus peered into Merlin's blue eyes, he smiled.

"There is something of you in the eyes but apart from that, no one would know the difference."

Merlin smiled and then complained about back ache and stiffness in his neck for the next ten minutes.

Giaus grinned at him, telling him that now he knew how Giaus felt.

A replica of the poultice was made and Merlin hid it under his robe as he made his way to Arthur's chamber.

He knocked the wall on purpose as he walked past to grab the prince's attention and then walked briskly into his room.

Just as he lifted the pillow and pulled out the poultice.

"Stop!" Arthur bellowed as he pulled out his sword and aimed it at the old man's back.

"Who are you?"

Merlin frowned. He could have at least thought up a name for himself.

Finally he turned and sneered at Arthur.

"I am Dragoon the great and you, you are prince Arthur."

He nodded and looked at the poultice in Merlin's hands.

"What is that?"

Dragoon or Merlin looked down and laughed.

"I have been caught and therefore must confess. I am the one who planted the poultice under your pillow." He paused.

"I suppose you must take me to your king."

Arthur nodded.

"Come quietly and I won't use this." He warned, gesturing to the weapon.

'Dragoon' nodded and let Arthur lead him out and down to the throne room.

Uther sat facing the old warlock and peered at him. A few of the knights were present, including Giaus and Morgana stood off to the side as Arthur stood behind Merlin.

"I found him in my chamber, he was planting this under my pillow." He explained, tossing the pouch to his father.

Uther stared at it and frowned.

"You are the one who has been enchanting my son?"

Dragoon or Merlin nodded.

"I have."

"Have I wronged you in some way old man?" Uther questioned as he sat back.

"It's Dragoon the great and yes you have. So many of my kind had died at your hand and you have never thought that maybe magic is not as evil as you believe." The warlock's voice was growing with every word and Arthur stepped in front of him. "That's enough."

"And you, I know all about you, you treat your servants like dirt and never give them any thanks. Mind you, I wouldn't expect a spoiled brat like you to understand the meaning of hard work."

Arthur just stared in amazement at the man who had the gall to say this to him. Morgana came forward, she was puzzled as to who he was and she frowned at Uther as she asked;

"My Lord, who is this man?"

Dragoon's gaze shot to the king's ward.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot about you, the Lady Morgana, all noble and willing to do the right thing, it's a good act, you play it well, My Lady." He said with a cold grin.

Uther stood.

"That's enough! May I ask why you did this?"

He calmed down and stared at Uther, this was his chance to clear Gwen's name.

"I knew that if a prince fell in love with a servant of Camelot, it would bring great shame on his family and kingdom. It was my way of exacting revenge for how my kind have been treated." He explained.

Uther sighed.

"Take him away, he is to be put to death tomorrow morning."

Arthur nodded and went with the guards as they dragged the warlock down to the dungeons.

Uther caught his ward staring after the warlock.

"Ignore him, Morgana, he says nothing but lies."

He stood and pulled her to him.

"I never have to feel at unease with you. Your loyalty to the kingdom is admirable and I love you for it."

She smiled awkwardly but the man's words stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Dragoon was taken to the dungeons but as soon as the night came over and the guards got lazy, Merlin unlocked the door and escaped, taking the potion as he rounded a corner and changing back into himself.

The warlock was never seen again.

Gwen had been released and he was sure Morgana was tearing her hair out as all her plans unravalled before her very eyes.

It was one of Merlin's plans that had gone right for the first time without any mistakes and he was feeling very pleased untill he heard that Cenred was planning an attack but the one thing he didn't realize, was that Morgause and Morgana would play a part in all of this and one night when Camelot was just going to sleep, they attacked!


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 **Author's Note: Hi guys, just responding to WolfKinx's question; yes, I wrote this a looong time ago but I didn't know if it was going to be good enough so I took a chance and uploaded it. All I do is add in a few author notes, make sure there's no (or fewer mistakes) and you're good to go!**

 **Glad to know that you guys are liking it thought, Thank u. X**

So many were injured and Giaus was trying to attend to them to all as fast as he could. He had Gwen to help him and Morgana was doing what she could.

Merlin kept an eye on her but when he heard that Uther was losing and Arthur was being driven back, he went out to check on him, leaving Giaus to try and keep Morgana in his sights.

He went to another patient for just a minute and when he looked up, she was walking out the door, into the courtyard.

Giaus followed her and found that she was going up to her chamber.

He went inside and looked around. She wasn't there. But he was sure that he had seen her come in here.

Just to his right, behind a curtain, Morgana stood perfectly straight, staff in hand and holding her breath. She needed to get down to the tombs to raise an army of the dead to attack Camelot from the inside.

She waited patiently for Giaus to leave and then came out of hiding, going in the opposite direction and making her way down to the tombs.

Giaus found Merlin carrying Arthur into where the wounded were being treated.

"Morgana has gone missing." Giaus whispered to Merlin.

Merlin's blue eyes widened and he told the physician that he was going to look for her.

Merlin went to her chamber first, asked the servants who were running around if they had seen her, none of them had and checked the great hall, the throne room and the kitchen.

He turned to run towards the courtyard when a tremor ran through him.

It was like being hit as the power crashed into him, staggering him.

He shook his head to clear the dizziness and turned in the opposite direction, he knew exactly where she was...

Morgana watched as the skeletons of the dead left their tombs and went up to the courtyard to fight and kill the remaining people.

Merlin stopped when he saw her. She had her back to him, too absorbed by what she was doing to notice him.

He came to her side and she whipped her head up to scowl at him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her calmly.

"It had to be done." She replied.

Merlin shrugged helplessly.

"But like this? Morgana, Camelot is being ripped apart, children are dying, they're losing their homes."

She clenched her teeth.

"Good."

He shook his head.

"No you don't mean that."

She remained silent.

"You don't need to do this, Uther is wounded and he needs you."

Morgana stared at Merlin, someone she used to be able to trust.

"Uther hates our kind, why should we feel any differently about him?"

Her voice was breaking and she was losing her grip on her icy tone.

Merlin tried to talk to her, to see if he could make her listen to reason.

"You of all people could change Uther's mind but doing this, it won't solve anything. He will still kill magic users."

She eyed him curiously.

"I have had to hide who I am, I was made to feel ashamed of the gift that I have, I felt like an outsider, I was disgusted with myself, Merlin. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am, because of what we are?"

"No... But we can find another way."

She shook her head and her eyes darkened.

"There is no other way."

To Merlin's horror, she slowly drew her sword and pointed it at him.

"You knew that I would try to stop you, and you would kill me for trying to save Camelot and its people?"

She advanced on him.

"But it's not just that, is it? You chose Arthur's side over mine. You told me that I wouldn't have to be alone anymore but that is _exactly_ what you have done!" She shouted, losing her temper.

Merlin took a step back.

"We want the same things but this is not the way to do it!"

"No, you want to wait untill Arthur takes his place on the throne, on _my_ throne!"

Merlin jumped back as she swung at him and he dropped to his knees, rolling and grabbed a sword that sat by one of the tombs.

Morgana circled him and he kept his eyes on her. She was fast and had years of training. He knew that he would have to be careful.

She came down on him and he raised his sword, making it clang with hers'.

"We shouldn't be fighting." He gritted out.

She glared at him.

"And yet here we are."

She swung at him again and he blocked it again but he wasn't prepared for when she took a step back and knocked him in the stomach with the hilt of her weapon.

He fell back and she ran to the staff to watch it finish it's work.

Merlin came up behind her and his eyes flashed gold.

The ceiling split and crashed down on top her.

When he was sure that she was out cold, he grabbed the sword and swung it at the staff, breaking it in two.

The skeleton soldiers fell, crumbling to dust and Cenred's army fell back.

It was a shame that Morgana had wanted to fight. She may have had more skill than him but she did not have the love for the kingdom that Merlin did and that helped him overcome the obstacles he faced on a daily basis.

Uther called everyone into the great hall and Merlin noticed that Morgana was not present.

Arthur stood on the king's right hand side and the rest of the court listened as Uther spoke of last night's events.

"As you are aware, last night we were attacked by Cenred's army and an undead army from within. Our knights fought bravely and I thank them for their courage. We always suspected that we had a traitor in our midst and although that has not yet been discovered, we found out what was controlling the undead;

a magical staff was placed down in the tombs but all thanks to one person, the staff was destroyed and it stopped the evil that befell us-"

Merlin's heart began to race as he wondered if he would finally recieve some recognition for his efforts.

"-To this person I am extremely grateful and I hope that you will all join me in thanking the one we owe our lives to-"

Merlin straightened and his head felt very light.

Uther gestured to his left.

"To the Lady Morgana."

Morgana walked up to the king and took his hand with a smile.

Merlin stared at her, oh, she was good, he thought darkly.

This single act would erase any doubts the king may have had about her loyalty to Camelot.

"It was she who bravely entered the tombs and destroyed the magical vessel."

Uther turned to his ward and smiled at her with genuine pride.

"Morgana how can I ever repay you?"

She chuckled and shook her head, before looking at the crowd.

"I was just happy to have saved the kingdom and the lives of so many people, after all, the people are what makes this kingdom so great." She said.

Merlin knew she was lying through her teeth but she sounded so believable.

Uther smiled again.

"The Lady Morgana!"

Everyone clapped and cheered her name and she looked out over the crowd untill her gaze settled on Merlin who was not clapping. He was staring at her with a stoic expression on his face and she tilted her head slightly to stare back at him. Eventually, she looked away and continued to bask in the people's admiration of her.

Later that day, Gwen went to see Merlin who was in the training fields with Arthur.

"Merlin, can I ask you something?"

He nodded but his attention was on the future king of Camelot who was sparring with Lancelot and the new knight he had come across when Arthur had gotten into trouble at a tavern, his name was Gwaine and even though he liked his drink, he was loyal and dependable.

Gwen looked confused and Merlin knew the question before she said it.

"I wondered why Morgana bothered saving Camelot if she wants to rule it? I mean, Uther could have been killed and so could... Arthur, and then the throne would be her's with no one to question her."

Merlin nodded.

"Morgana does many things we do not understand but she always has a plan in mind, never forget that, Gwen."

Merlin was not about to tell her that it was him who had destroyed the vessel.

He knew that Gwen was suspicious of Morgana having magic but he wanted to keep his secret from anyone inside Camelot except Giaus, the only one he trusted with his secret now days.

Gwen nodded and frowned, she looked at Arthur.

After being accused of enchanting him, they had kept their feelings secret. It was the only way they could still be around each other.

Arthur called Merlin over and tossed his sword to him.

"This needs polishing and so does my armour."

Merlin nodded and forced a smile.

"Also, my clothes need washing, we are having a feast for Morgana tonight and I want to look my best."

Merlin nodded and an idea came to mind.

"Do I have to be there?"

Arthur frowned.

"Do you have somewhere else to be?"

Merlin scrambled for an excuse.

"Er... I think Giaus wants me to do something..."

Arthur nodded and frowned.

"Alright, just this once, I'll let you have the night off."

Merlin brightened.

"Really?"

"No. Be there and don't forget about my best clothes." He said as he walked away. Merlin sighed, just one night off, that's all he wanted. One night where he wouldn't have to listen to praise for Morgana and hear about how wonderful she is and what she has done for the people. If only they knew about the real Morgana. The evil woman who plotted her father and brother's deaths. who planned to have Gwen executed for witchcraft and who had turned her back on those who loved her.

Why did he have to be around her at all? Why was everybody so blind to her cruelty?

Uther had given Morgana everything, the best food, the best entertainers and even music.

She seemed to enjoy every aspect of it.

She smiled at the guests and spoke to each one in turn, being polite and friendly as she used to be.

Merlin stared at her as she sat, eating her food. She actually looked like she was enjoying herself as she joked with Arthur and they argued over who was a better swordsman or woman.

Uther smiled with fatherly affection and kissed her cheek when he gave her a small present. Another necklace. She inwardly rolled her eyes; because she didn't have enough of these already.

The old Morgana would have been extremely grateful but anything that came from Uther felt like he was just trying to buy her love and adoration. Something she would never have for him ever again.

The night wore on and Merlin found himself yawning.

How much longer would he have to stand here?

Gwen had been by Morgana's side all night. It was clear she wanted Gwen away from Merlin, she was probably afraid that he would turn her maid against her.

Finally, everyone cleared the hall and Merlin and Gwen were allowed to go to bed. Gwen was to see to Morgana first and then she could get some rest.

Merlin went back and slumped down on his bed.

Arthur did the same after he had spoken to Uther.

But Morgana, the one everyone loved and adored, was out scheming again...

Morgause had come to her sister in the lower town that night and told her that Cenred had gotten his hands on the cup of life.

The cup of life was sort after by many, it granted eternal life, healing powers and dark immortality. Of course they needed the cup for the latter. Cenred's army would become unstoppable if they used it and they would have another shot at taking Camelot.

Morgana was filled with excitement, she could feel her time as queen of Camelot, to be fast approaching.

Morgause warned her not to do anything untill the ritual had been completed, only then could Morgana ready herself for her coronation, as Morgause was sure that nothing would stop them this time.

Cenred's army stood before her. Their attention was focused on the sorceress as she explained to them what would happen.

"This is the cup of life." She said, holding the goblet up to show them.

"It gives eternal life and that is what we shall achieve today. All of you could become more powerful than you could ever imagine. No weapon will cut you down, no blow will be fatal; in short, you will become indestructible."

They all cheered as one and Morgause prepared the ritual, uttering words of the old religion before filling the cup with the blood of every soldier present.

'This is for you, Morgana', she thought proudly when she was done.

It hit Uther before he knew what was happening.

There was nothing he could do; he readied the knights and they went out to fight but because of an anonymous insider, they now had the advantage, plus the fact that there was no way that they could be killed as they were now Morgause's immortal army.

No, not Cenred's. He had been taken care of. Permanently.

Merlin went to find Arthur, and Gwen was in Morgana's room, waiting for her mistress, wherever she was.

The army of immortals attacked the palace and killed everyone they came across. Arthur could not get there in time to see his father being dragged into the great hall before his own throne.

Morgause stood in front of the regal king and took the crown from his head.

"You shall not be needing this anymore."

Uther practically shook with rage as he glared at Morgause.

"You cannot do this, you have no right to the throne!" He roared.

Morgause tilted her head.

"No, perhaps not but my sister does..."

At that moment, Morgana appeared in her white dress that she wore for special occasions, everyone was familiar with it; it was the one that sparkled when she walked.

Uther looked up at her.

"Morgana?"

A cold smirk played on Morgana's red lips as she sneered down at her father.

"Why not? It is my birth right after all, or did you think that you could cover up the fact that I am your daughter?" She spat.

Uther lowered his head.

She knew... this whole time she knew and she had not said a word.

Morgause gestured to Sir Geoffery of Monmouth, he had been brought here against his will.

"The crown." Morgause snapped.

They were all so wrapped in what was happening that they didn't realize that Arthur and Merlin were witnessing all this from the balcony above.

Geoffery was pushed forward as Morgana took her place on her father's throne.

Uther could not bare to look as the coronation went ahead.

"I now crown you, Morgana pendragon, Queen of Camelot."

The crown was placed on her Morgana's head and her smile grew as she looked straight ahead.

Morgause looked proudly at her sister.

This was it, they had done it, a new queen- the rightful queen- was now on Camelot's throne.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Arthur had no choice but to flee Camelot.

A few of his knights followed, along with Lancelot, Gwaine, Giaus and Merlin.

Uther was now in the dungeons and Gwen was a maidservant to the new queen of Camelot.

Morgana was seated at her desk, going over a few proclamations that she wanted to address to her people. But it was a little confusing to her, how to tell the people that magic would be restored and there was nothing that they could do.

Her compassion had all but gone and she was in no mood to barter with the people who were meant to worship her.

She sat back and found herself getting frustrated.

If Merlin had stayed with her, they could have brought magic back to Camelot together but now that he had betrayed her, yet again, she had to do it alone,

Yes, she had Morgause but now and again, her sister wanted to take charge and Morgana had to remind her who was queen to which she would also remind her of who got her in this position in the first place.

There was a soft knock at her door and she looked up, letting out a breath.

"Come." She called.

Gwen appeared and she found herself smiling a genuine smile.

"Gwen, please, sit with me a while."

She pulled out a chair and Gwen sat by her side.

Morgana put her worries aside and rested her elbows on the desk.

"Do the knights yield?"

Gwen shook her head.

"They said their loyalty is to the king of Camelot and his son."

Morgana's eyes widened and she stared at Gwen.

"Their king is locked away and Arthur ran! What else do they have?!" She yelled. Gwen looked away and Morgana calmed herself.

"I'm sorry, Gwen but I will not have the people's loyalty if I do not have the knights."

Gwen nodded in understanding.

"so, you have not found Arthur?" She asked carefully.

Morgana shook her head.

"No, we have searched the entire forest for him. There is no trace."

Gwen nodded and then looked down at her hands which rested in her lap.

"As for the knights, I could talk to Leon for you, make him see sense? I've known him a long time." She offered.

Morgana smiled at her friend.

"Would you do that for me?"

Gwen nodded and her expression turned serious.

"Uther killed my father. He got what he deserved."

Morgana took her Gwen's hand.

"I forgot that you too have suffered at his hand but believe me, Gwen, as long as I have your loyalty and friendship, no harm will come to you, I promise you that."

Gwen smiled and nodded at her queen.

"I shall go speak to Leon then."

She got up to leave and as soon as the door shut, Morgause appeared from behind the curtain.

"You think she is lying?"

Morgana didn't look up from the writing she had gone back to.

"I hope not but her love for Arthur is deep."

Morgause nodded.

"Only time will tell. Let us go and watch to see which one of us is right."

Morgana nodded and followed her sister to the dungeons where they would watch the conversation that would prove Gwen's actions.

As Morgana feared, Gwen had given Leon a key to escape once he had the chance, and they overheard her telling him that she would go with him to Arthur.

But before she had a chance to do that Morgana wanted to test Leon one last time.

The next day Morgana had lined all the knights up in the courtyard with the people of Camelot watching.

The bloodguards, Morgana's new army, had their crossbows aimed at each knight of Camelot.

Morgana stood where Uther used to when he was over seeing an execution.

"This is your last chance, if you choose to pledge your allegiance to me, I will spare you, all of you but if not, the consequences will be severe." She told them.

Leon raised his head defiantly.

"You shall never have our loyalty, Morgana. You are no queen."

Her jaw tightened and she smiled icily.

"We shall see..."

She raised her arm and then lowered it quickly, like an axe aiming for it's target.

As one, the bloodgaurds turned and fired at the unsuspecting crowd who turned and ran.

Not all of them survived.

Uther had seen people fall and it pained him to see his people treated this way and by his own daughter. Speaking of which;

a guard opened the door for her and she stepped into her father's cell. He was grubby, tired and shackled, and when he looked at her, his grey eyes were filled with pain.

"Good morning, father." She said, her voice edged with venom.

"You killed all those people. They were innocent." He said distantly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"And the ones you put to death, they were not?"

A little fire returned to his eyes and she grinned. She wanted to break that.

She wanted to take all the will he had and crush it before him in the palm of her hand.

"You have no idea what it's like; to hide and be afraid of who and what you are. I was disgusted with myself when I found out that I had magic, I was scared that you would kill me if you knew." She told him.

He swallowed.

"How long had you known?"

She shook her head.

"It does not matter now, you know and there is nothing you can do." She snarled.

They stood in silence for a while untill she stared at him, another thought coming to her.

"It's ironic really, you took this kingdom by force and you are losing it by the same means. I'm willing to bet that you never thought it would be your own daughter though did you?" She said with a heartless laugh.

Uther felt tears and he bit them back.

"Do you really hate me so much?"

Her expression darkened.

"There are no words, father. For what you did to my kind, how you slaughtered so many and then refused to even tell me I was your daughter, it is unforgivable. I would say that I hope you could live with that knowledge but it will not matter for much longer."

She left then and he watched her go.

He sagged against the wall.

Morgana... his little Morgana, His daughter, what had she become? It hit him hard like a bucket of ice water; it was his doing, she is who she is... because of him.

Later that night, Morgause sent a few bloodguards out to follow Gwen and Leon to see where Arthur was hiding. She knew that Leon would leave with her maidservant sooner or later.

Morgana always knew that she would find herself alone as queen, yes she had Morgause but she still felt alone.

Morgause was all business but with Gwen, she used to be able to talk to her and laugh with her about all sorts of things but she was queen now and she knew she couldn't afford such a luxury.

It was a little while before Morgause returned with news that Arthur had escaped them.

Morgana was a little bit more than furious.

She banged her fist on the table as Morgause stood before her.

"You said you would kill him for me, you promised me, Morgause!"

"These things take time, Morgana. We will have him, I give you my word." She tried to assure her.

"But how long will it take? How long will I have to sit on that throne, wondering if my crown is going to be snatched from me? I cannot keep waiting for him to return, I want him dead!"

Morgause came over to her sister and took her by her shoulders.

"You need to calm down, Morgana. Go and get some rest, you look tired."

Morgana held onto her sister as though she would leave her at any moment if she let go.

Morgana slept peacefully, knowing that her sister would take care of anything that came up. She doubted that Arthur would make a return just yet, it had only been a week.

Little did she know that Arthur had returned and that Merlin and Lancelot were making there way to the chamber that held the cup of life. If the blood was spilt with excalibur, all of this would end and Morgana would not stand a chance.

Guards patrolled the halls but Merlin cut through them easily with the enchanted sword with Lancelot behind him.

Arthur, Gwen and the rest of the knights had gone to rescue Uther.

Merlin entered the chamber and stared at the cup of life, standing by it were too many bloodguards to count.

Merlin glanced at Lancelot and as one they ran at the guards, Merlin cutting them down, Lancelot weakening them as best as he could.

It took a courageous amount of effort but eventually, all that were left was them and the cup of life, but before Merlin could take a step towards it, Morgause entered and her eyes flashed, sending Merlin and Lancelot sprawling.

Lancelot was knocked unconcious and Merlin landed in a painful heap.

She smiled and looked down at him with her hand outstretched.

"I wonder what my sister saw in you..."

She went to raise her hand when Giaus appeared and as he raised his hand to her, his eyes flashed and Morgause flew through the air, hitting her head on a column and slumping to the floor.

Morgana had been awakened by the noise and came running in. As soon as she saw her sister, she screamed and ran to her, dropping to her knees and pulling her into her arms. Her tears could not be held back this time and she cried openly.

She didn't realize that Merlin was there untill he spoke.

"It's over, Morgana. You've lost everything." He said but there was a note of saddness in his voice.

She glared at him.

"Don't for one second think that this is the end, I am not done here."

Merlin took a step towards her.

"It's over." He repeated softly.

A cold grin was plastered on her face.

"You're wrong... this has just begun."

Then she looked down at her sister again and screamed.

It echoed all around the chamber that the roof collapsed and as the rest ran away from the danger, Morgana was lost to the rubble, her sister in her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Morgana's betrayal had left everyone feeling numb.

Uther hardly spoke to anyone and he stayed up in his chamber with Gwen looking after him.

Merlin continued to watch over Arthur. The knights became stronger as a unit and Giaus was, as always, was there to surpport Merlin.

A new face came to the palace, Agravaine.

He was Igraine's brother and Arthur's most trusted uncle. He had heard what had happened and had come to offer his assistance to the crown prince.

Merlin sat in front of Giaus staring down into the empty bowl he had just finished.

"Merlin? Are you all right?"

He looked up suddenly.

"Yes... I was just thinking."

Giaus didn't need to ask him anymore. He already knew.

The first thing that Merlin had done after Morgana's betrayal was to go and talk to Kilgarah, he had wanted to know if Morgana was still alive and he was told that she was but she was keeping her distance.

The truth was that she had no choice. Her sister was dying and she had to get her to the isle of the blessed.

Morgause told her that her death would mean power and a great oppurtunity for Morgana. She had not liked the idea but her sister was a hard one to bargain with.

Morgana was pulling along a cart that held Morgause. Her elder sister's face was swollen and one of her eyes were damaged.

She stopped and pulled back the blanket to check on her, removing her hood as she did.

"Are you all right, sister?"

Morgause nodded but her breathing was ragged.

"We must keep going."

Morgana nodded when a sound alerted her. She put her hood up again and turned her back.

She heard a sword being drawn and a voice that she recognized as Sir Leon's.

"Stop! Who are you?"

"It is none of your concern." She replied quietly.

He took a step towards her and she turned to face four of Camelot's finest.

"The Lady Morgana!"

Before they could move, her eyes flashed gold and she extended a hand to them. They all flew backwards and were knocked out cold.

She allowed herself one small smirk before turning back to the cart and carrying on to the isle of the blessed.

Back in Camelot, Arthur had just recieved word that the knights were injured but they were coming back with some distressing news.

Arthur paced around anxiously and went to check on his father to take his mind off of things.

Gwen was just coming out of his chamber with a half full plate, at least he had eaten a little.

Uther had not been the same since Morgana left.

Arthur sat next to the king and looked at him.

"Father?"

Uther barely turned his head.

"May I speak with you?"

He nodded but it was the smallest movement.

Arthur took a breath.

"Why didn't you tell me about Morgana? Why didn't you tell me she was my sister?"

Uther's grey eyes clouded over and he looked at his son.

"I did not want anything coming between you and the throne." He answered in a whisper.

Arthur sighed.

"Maybe... maybe if she had of known, things would be different."

"We shall never know... now Morgana hates me and I deserve it."

Arthur put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"No, it is not your fault. Morgana has magic, you have always told me how evil that is."

Uther remained silent and Arthur sighed when he saw that Uther was becoming tired.

He stood and Gwen came back in.

"Watch over him." Arthur said to her softly.

She nodded and hugged him, to show him comfort.

"The knights have returned."

Arthur nodded and gave her a kiss before leaving to find what the distressing news was...

The boatman held out his hand and Morgana placed a single coin in his palm.

She helped Morgause into the boat and put an arm protectively around her sister's shoulders. She seemed so frail under Morgana's hand. She couldn't believe that she had relied on her to make her pain go away once. The woman that had made her so strong and unafraid of what she was. It hurt her heart to think about it.

As she looked up, she saw dragons circling above her head.

The boatman stopped and they got off, walking into a giant chamber and up to a stone tomb.

"This place, Morgana was where the old religion was born. It is the very reason you and I exist today."

Morgana nodded and helped Morgause walk a little further.

"Sister, I don't think I am ready for this." Morgana fretted.

Morgause turned and gripped her younger sister's hand.

"You must, Morgana. You will not get a chance like this again, let my death be my final gift to you."

Morgana paused. How could she do this? She knew Morgause was dying, but for her to complete the task and take her sister's life?

Morgause pulled herself up onto the slab and layed there.

Morgana pulled out the small dagger and looked down at Morgause, tears filled her eyes.

"I am so sorry, sister." She sobbed.

Morgause took Morgana's hand.

"Don't be, all I have ever wanted for you was for you to claim back what is rightfully yours."

She then let her go and Morgana nodded, swallowing and then raising the dagger above her head, spoke the words of the old religion before plunging the dagger into Morgause's heart, she died with a smile on her face.

Morgana looked up as a dark figure approached before her.

"Morgana pendragon, you have torn the veil between the worlds, someone must die to close it, who shall it be?"

Morgana stared the at the Caileach.

"Arthur pendragon."

She nodded and turned but then stopped.

"This can be done but you must beware... there is one who will try to stop you, they call him Emrys, he is your destiny and your doom."

Morgana felt panic erupt within her and she stared at the Caileach.

"Who is this Emrys!" She called but she was thrown across the room and hit the ground with a thud.

Merlin felt the same sensation as Morgana had felt, and a cold sense of dread went through him. Something was very wrong.

Arthur caught his servant's expression and frowned.

"Something wrong, Merlin?"

He quickly shook his head and forced a smile.

"No, everything's fine."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"You look very pale."

Merlin kept up the pretence that he was fine.

"I'm ok."

Arthur still looked on with disbelief but he let it go.

As soon as Merlin had the chance, he slipped out and ran to the forest, maybe Kilgarah would know what was going on...

"Morgana has torn the veil between the two worlds and she hopes that Arthur will be the one to sacrifice himself to close it. This cannot happen."

Merlin knew the answer straight away.

"I shall sacrifice myself."

Kilgarah nodded his great head.

"I thought you would say that but it is not your destiny to do so; someon else is destined for this."

Merlin frowned.

"Who?"

Kilgarah closed his eyes for a while and then opened them again, the magic of the old religion flowing through them.

"I regret to tell you that I cannot say."

Merlin sighed.

He knew that the great dragon was not lying to him. He just was not meant to find out about this part yet. But he would make sure that no one died whilst trying to save Camelot.

News of the Dorocha spread quickly and it came as no surprise when Arthur and his knights began to make their way to the isle of the blessed.

Merlin went along to make sure that no one but him closed that veil.

It was humiliating to say the least, She was once Lady Morgana pendragon of Camelot, living in a beautiful palace with servants to tend to her every need and now she was living in a hovel and she had to do everything herself.

She turned sharply, dagger in hand when someone opened her door.

She relaxed and put the dagger back when she saw who it was.

"Agravaine... why have you come?"

A smirk turned up the corners of his lips.

"I have some wonderful news, something that I think will put a smile on your face."

Her expression remained blank.

Agravaine was Arthur's uncle and brother to the late queen Igraine.

He was tall, big boned with black hair that was swept back, he was in his mid to late forties but it did not seem to matter to him that Morgana was in her mid twenties, he still looked at her with open adoration and she played on that.

"Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to close the veil." Agravaine told her.

This time, she did smile and walked towards him.

He put a gloved hand hesitantly out to touch her face and she raised her head as though she would allow such a sign of affection but at the last minute she turned her head and brushed past him. Agravaine lowered his hand.

"That is good news. Does he travel alone?"

"No. The knights and Merlin go with him." He answered.

She nodded.

"The only fear is that Merlin will step in."

Agravaine shook his head.

"He is but a servant, what can he do?"

She grinned at him.

"Do not underestimate him, Agravaine."

He frowned but said no more, instead he smiled and placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder as he came up behind her.

She stiffened and he knew that he had made a mistake.

"If you wish to maintain your place at my side, you will remove your hand right now."

He did so instantly and straightened.

"Forgive me... but I truly believe that soon Arthur will be no more and you will take your place as Camelot's true queen."

The words filled her with pleasure and she turned to grin up at her loyal servant. Well, that was what she called him.

On the isle of the blessed, Arthur, his knights and Merlin had all wandered into Morgause's final resting place and they looked up to see a huge dark portal; the veil. Caileach appeared and all the knights were thrown backwards, only Merlin stood alone, facing the Caileach.

"Emrys... you have come to sacrifice yourself in place of your future king."

Merlin nodded.

"It is not your time, Emrys. You are destined for greater things."

The Caileach turned and so did Merlin.

He stared in horror at what he was witnessing.

"Lancelot no!"

Lancelot still had a smile on his face.

"It's alright, Merlin. This is what I must do."

Merlin watched as the nobelest of the knights stepped into the veil and the screams rang in his ears as it closed shut.

Lancelot had saved them all...

Morgana screamed with rage and knocked everything off the table.

"I admit it is a set back but we can still-"

Morgana turned her eyes filled with fury and cut Agravaine off.

"A set back?!"

"It is bad luck that Lancelot sacrificed himself, I know." He tried again.

"No, this was not luck this was Emyrs! He haunts me! Follows my every move! What can I do knowing that someone is one step ahead of me all the time?!"

Agravaine tried to calm her.

"We must try to find out who this Emrys is."

She let out a breath and calmed herself.

"Yes, we must."

Agravaine smiled at her with affection.

"I would do anything for you, Morgana."

"I know you would, Agravaine, which is why I need you to do something for me"...

Before Morgana had even returned to Camelot since that day that Merlin had tried to poison her, Morgause had been teaching her how to use her magic to her full advantage.

She had placed a special coin in Morgana's palm and told her to use it when the time was right.

She had been confused but Morgause only smiled and told her that she would know when that time was. She also explained to her that the coin would grant her anything she wished. All she had to do was to travel to the last of the five gateways and toss the coin into the depths of the lake. Whatever she desired the most would present itself to her.

Morgana knew what she wanted as she waded into the deep river.

The crown. It was all she wanted and nothing would bring her more joy than to see it but would it be that simple?

She took a deep breath and tossed the coin into the water.

She waited patiently until the water began to bubble.

A black head rose out of the water followed by a body.

She frowned.

Lancelot? But why him? What could she possibly use him for? Then she remembered; Gwen and Lancelot had once shared an unbreakable bond, he could have been the one thing to take Gwen away from Arthur and turn him into a broken king.

She grinned and watched as he walked towards her.

"Morgana, you have summoned me." He said.

She nodded and her grin widened.

Now she knew why he had been sent to her.

She turned her back and he followed her.

Lancelot was now bound to her for as long as she wished.

Back at her hovel, Morgana sent Agravaine to get some clothes from the palace for Lancelot.

He had not liked the idea of leaving this shade alone with her but she had insisted.

While Agravaine was out, Morgana watched as Lancelot sat on her bed, his back to the head board. He wore a black shirt and the same trousers with black boots. His hair was now dry and he looked like the same Lancelot that had walked into the dark portal to save his king.

His brown eyes opened to look at her. He did not smile or frown, he just stared.

"You must be tired." She said, for she could think of nothing else to say.

"I am fine, My Lady. Whatever you wish of me, I shall do." He answered.

She nodded but she found herself curious.

"What do you remember, Lancelot?" Morgana asked.

"Only rising from the water and seeing you. I remember nothing else."

She frowned.

"I have something I wish for you to do for me." She began.

He moved forward swiftly and put a hand around the back of her neck.

She pushed gently against him.

"That is not what I meant."

He stared into her eyes.

"But you are lonely, aren't you?" He questioned.

She nodded slowly.

"I am but there are more important things to deal with."

He moved closer still and she felt his breath on her cheek as she turned her head away.

"Do not deny yourself this, Morgana. If you cannot have Merlin, at least you can have me."

Her breath caught in her throat.

How did he know that? She soon found herself giving into him despite her being the one who was supposed to have all the control.

Morgana let her eyes close and moved towards the knight but before their lips could meet, the door to her hovel opened and she sat back abruptly.

Agravaine paused in the doorway, staring at Morgana's back.

She swallowed and licked her lips.

"I trust you have news for me, Agravaine." She said but it was not a question.

He glared at Lancelot before coming into the hovel fully and shutting the door.

"I do, Morgana. I think Merlin suspects me."

Her pale green eyes widened and her lips tightened as she turned on the bed to face him.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I caught him sneaking out of my chambers last night, I am certain he was looking through my things."

She sighed and her fists clenched in the blanket she was sitting on.

"Clearly you are not being as cautious as you should. Merlin will stick with Arthur through thick and thin and if he can expose you, he will." She warned.

He nodded and watched as she stood, Lancelot coming to stand behind her. Agravaine glared at the knight over her shoulder.

"If you are found out, Agravaine, I will replace you, Lancelot has his...uses." She finished with a grin.

"I assure you, Morgana I will not be found out and I wish to speak to you in private, if I may."

She glanced at Lancelot.

"I won't be long, get yourself some food."

He nodded and she went outside with Agravaine following close behind.

She stopped once she thought she was out of earshot, not that it would have made much difference, he was just a shade after all but he was a shade who seemed to know what she wanted and she didn't know whether to be alarmed or intrigued.

"What is it, Agravaine?" She asked tiredly.

He took a breath.

"It is Lancelot."

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Of course it is." She mumbled with a sigh.

"I- I saw you and him, when you were-"

"Nothing happened." She snapped.

"I know but if I had not got there when I did... could it?"

She paused and searched his face.

Agravaine really was besotted with her and although this sort of admiration had it's uses, it also became tiresome and she had to keep him in check. Now and again she would respond as in a little way as she could but if she felt that he thought she was actually starting to feel something, she would crack the whip and send him back in his cage with his tail between his legs.

"Yes, it could have." She finally admitted.

He sighed and brushed his hair back with a gloved hand.

"May I remind you, Morgana that he is but a shade and has no real feelings for you. He would not think of only you as another would." He added quietly.

She straightened and frowned at him.

"I admire your loyalty to me, Agravaine but matters of the heart are foreign to me and if I wish to spend a night with that 'shade' as you call him, I shall do so. Feelings do not concern me anymore, anything that once made me feel as if I could love, is dead along with my compassion, do I make myself clear?"

He bowed his head and nodded.

"Yes, Morgana but I am only thinking of you."

She smirked at that.

"I'm sure you are."

She then turned and went back in to see Lancelot, his time had come.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The plan was simple, Lancelot would return to Camelot, seduce Gwen and Arthur would send her away, it was so simple it was laughable.

Everyone had swarmed around Lancelot to talk to him and welcome him home but when Merlin spoke to him, he seemed to have no recollection that Merlin had magic and Lancelot was the only knight to know that he had magic, how could he forget that?

For the next few days, Merlin witnessed Lancelot talking to Gwen more and more and it puzzled him, this didn't seem to be the Lancelot he knew.

The problem was that Gwen was not falling for the knight's charm like she used to and Agravaine had to inform Morgana of that.

She was not pleased but she gave him a bracelet to give to Lancelot that he could give to Gwen as a gift. It was enchanted and soon she would have no choice but to submit to Lancelot.

Late one night, Lancelot told Gwen to meet him in the throne room to which, under the enchanment she did, and Lancelot managed to seduce her quite easily.

Agravaine, playing his part, said that there was something he should see and Arthur's heart broke at the sight of his friend with the woman he loved more than anything.

With a roar of fury, he drew his sword and ran at Lancelot.

Gwen seemed dazed as she watched the scene before her.

After a lengthy battle, Lancelot was taken away into the dungeons and so was Gwen untill Arthur was ready to see her.

It was some time before she was let out and in the depths of her despair, she tore the bracelet from her wirst and threw it to the ground.

Merlin came to see her and asked what she had been thinking and she told the truth, she did not know...

When Arthur sent for her, it was not the conversation she had been hoping for.

He stood staring at her as she came in and was pushed to her knees.

When the guards left, he told her to stand up.

"Why did you do it?" He asked calmly.

She was still sobbing as she tried to answer.

"I don't know... I don't know what happened..."

"Do you love him?"

There was a tremor to his voice.

Gwen shook her head.

"No, of course not, I love you and only you."

"Then what were you doing with him?!" Arthur shouted in rage.

It just made Gwen cry harder.

"I don't know! Arthur I am so sorry!"

"That's all you keep saying! You must know why you went with him."

She just shook her head.

"Maybe I was relieved that he was alive, I don't know Arthur, if I knew I would tell you."

There was silence for what felt like an eternity untill finally, he came to a decision.

"The trust we had is broken and I see no place for us... I hereby sentence you to exile, you must leave by first light."

"Arthur please no! I love you, I always will!"

"Guards!" Arthur called and they came in to take her away as Arthur stood with his back to her.

Later that day, Agravaine came to Lancelot with a letter and handed it to him with a smile.

"This is from the Lady Morgana; she sends her apologies with it." He told him.

Lancelot opened it and read it to himself.

 _Lancelot,_

 _You have done well but the time has come for you to finish the task at hand._

 _I take no pleasure in telling you to do this but by doing so, know that you played a part in the plan to make Camelot a place where magic users and druids can walk free without fear because of what they are._

 _To put it bluntly, you must make this look as though you loved Gwen with all your heart and cannot bear to live without her. You must take your own life, Lancelot._

 _I thank you for what you have done for me and hope that the after life treats you kindly, I am sad to see you go but also know that you are not meant for this world._

 _At least you can rest now._

 _Morgana_

By sunset, the deed had been done and Merlin went to give the knight a proper burial and by doing so, released him from Morgana's magic.

He had suspected that she had something to do with it and he was right. Maybe he had let her stay away too long, maybe it was time for him to talk to her.

Gwen was pulling a cart along early the next morning.

Merlin wanted to talk to her but he knew that she was too hurt to talk but he had to say something.

"Gwen!" He called.

She stopped and put the cart down.

He jogged up to her and stopped.

"Where will you go?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know, Merlin."

He paused and licked his lips as he fought with the decision in his mind.

"My mother could take you in." He offered.

She frowned.

"Why would she?"

"You're my friend and she would respect that. Please, go to Ealdor and talk to her, she will look after you, I promise."

She smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Merlin, at least I will have a place to stay."

He nodded and watched as she started dragging the cart again.

Then she stopped as a thought occurred to her.

"Tell Arthur that I am truly sorry for what I have put him through. I almost wish that Morgana had put some kind of enchantment on me." She added with a broken smile.

Merlin said nothing as he knew that that was exactly what she had done but he had no proof and to tell Arthur that Agravaine was responsible would be calling his uncle a traitor and Merlin didn't think that Arthur would look too kindly on that. After all, Agravaine had shown up when the future king had needed him the most.

But Morgana herself, he needed no permission to go to her and he would.

As soon as Gwen had left, Merlin went into the stables and readied a horse for himself. Before he left, he went back to Giaus and told him he would be out for a while.

Giaus knew Merlin well enough to know where he was going and begged him not to but the young warlock made no promises and left as soon as he could.

His horse rode fast as he travelled through the forest. He knew that Agravaine was in the palace and that meant he had a little time to talk things out with Morgana.

He stopped the horse on the hill before the steps leading down to her hovel, and tied him to a tree.

He glanced around once and before walking down the steps and pushing gently on the door. When he walked in, he found her sleeping.

As he closed the door and looked more closely, he could see that she was dreaming.

Her eyes flickered and her breathing was ragged, whatever she was dreaming, it was not pleasant.

"Emrys..." She breathed and it sounded like a plea.

He frowned, did she know he was here? But how could she know his true name? Kilgarah had warned him never to speak of it to anyone, especially her, and he never had, the only one who knew was Giaus.

Her brows drew together as she tossed her head from side to side.

"Help me, Emrys..." Her voice was more of a whine now and it was filled with pain.

He stared at her and jumped back when she bolted upright, breathing hard and searching the room wildly.

She took a breath and swung her legs out of bed to sit on the edge and practiced breathing normally.

She had not noticed that Merlin was in her room.

He pushed her expression of fear from his mind as he stepped forward into her field of vision.

She frowned as she looked up but said nothing.

It was almost as though she was all right with him being there, as though it settled her.

"You did something to Gwen." He said tonelessly.

Morgana sighed and put a hand to her head.

"Get out, Merlin." She muttered.

"Not untill you tell me what you did." He shot back.

She took her hand away and looked up at him.

She stood and tossed him a lazy grin.

"I thought it was very clear what I did. Arthur thinks Gwen has been unfaithful and in some ways, she has. Yes, I brought Lancelot back from the dead but that was all I did." She said innocently.

Merlin didn't believe her for a second.

He shook his head.

"No you did something to her, I know you did."

She smirked and walked past him to throw a few logs onto the small fire.

"I may have given her an enchanted bracelet but she still did the deed, I am not responsible for that."

Merlin clenched his fists at his sides.

"And what about Lancelot?"

She didn't turn to face him as the flames burned brighter.

"He killed himself." She said with a shrug.

"But he was under your control, Morgana."

Finally, she spun and glared at him.

"What do you want me to say, Merlin? That I am sorry for what I did? That maybe I shouldn't have broken up Camelot's greatest romance?"

He stared at her, not knowing what to say.

She turned and took a step towards him.

"All you had to do was to leave with me...show me that you still cared but you chose Arthur and now, instead of seeing a former lover, I see a traitor, now get out."

Merlin turned to leave and put his hand on the door.

"You could have come back, Morgana. We could have worked this all out. You would not have to be alone."

"I'm not alone and I can never go back there, not the way you want me to."

Merlin sighed and then shot her a look.

"I'm going to leave you with a warning; if you come near any of my friends again, I will kill you."

She let him leave without a retort.

What could she say to someone she used to love but now who she wanted dead?

...

Merlin went into Arthur's room and stared out of the window.

He looked down at the parade that was coming into Camelot.

"Arthur! Have you seen this?!" He cried.

Arthur rolled over and stared at him with sleeply eyes.

"Clearly you have not." He mumbled.

Merlin watched as streamers and colourful people came cart wheeling and juggling into the court yard.

"All this for your birthday, you must feel incredibly lucky."

The crown prince just shrugged.

"It happens every year."

He got up and went behind the screen to dress while Merlin prepared his clothes for him.

Arthur did not seem phased by this at all and Merlin thought that he sounded ungrateful. No one celebrated the servant's birthdays, they didn't even have the day to themselves.

Merlin sighed as Arthur came out wearing his best clothes, the red tunic and black trousers with his riding boots.

"I am going to see my father. In the mean time, you are to polish my armour and clean out the stables." He told Merlin.

His man servant nodded and went to do his chores.

Arthur knew that his father would not join in the celebrations but he still wanted to see him on the day of his birth. He walked in and found that the chair he usually sat in was empty.

"Father?"

It was then that Uther stepped out from behind the screen with a smile on his face.

He still looked weak and Arthur knew that he would never truly recover from Morgana's betrayal but at least he was on his feet for the first time in ages.

"Father, you're up." Arthur said with some measure of surprise.

He nodded.

"I wasn't about to miss the day of your birth, Arthur."

He smiled and went to hug the king.

Uther took a breath and then pulled back, looking at his son.

"I am sorry about Guinevere but she was not good enough for you, Arthur."

Arthur could only nod, it had been some time ago that he had caught her with Lancelot but her memory still hurt.

"I shall be joining you in the celebrations." Uther told his son which earned him another genuine smile.

"I am pleased to hear that, father."

The celebrations had gone on all day and there was not a moment that went past that Arthur did not have to tell himself to stop wishing that Gwen was here with him, by his side, where she should be.

He shook his head and focused all his attention on the entertainment in front of him. There were jugglers, fire breathers and card tricksters.

Uther seemed to be enjoying himself and that made Arthur forget about her at least for a little while.

Merlin was on hand at all times, so he got to watch what Arthur called his main present for the night.

The night wore on and as Arthur wished for Gwen to be by his side, Merlin stared at the empty seat next to Uther that was once Morgana's. She could have been here; she would have loved this, all of it.

He sighed and went around to the guests, refilling their cups and checking to make sure they had everything they needed.

When the celebrations finished, Arthur went up to his father's chambers and made sure that he was comfortable. When Arthur turned to leave, Uther spoke to him.

"Arthur, stay and talk with me awhile... we need to speak about things."

Arthur nodded sat in the chair next to his father.

He looked older now as though what he had been through had drained him.

"I wanted to ask you about Morgana..." He began.

"Do you still think of her?"

Uther frowned slightly.

"Of course I do, she is my daughter after all but she made her choice and she hates me." He answered.

Arthur only nodded but Uther asked him the same question.

"Do you think of her?"

The prince sighed and nodded.

"I do... sometimes too much. I wonder what she is doing, where she is... does she still hate me? And will she ever come back and live in the palace as she once did?"

Uther knew the answer straight away.

"No... I have hurt her too much and she practices magic; she can never be allowed in Camelot again."

Arthur sighed and nodded.

They talked about other things all night long and eventually, they both fell asleep.

Uther woke a while later to find Arthur sleeping soundly.

He smiled and got up stiffly. He wanted to take a walk around the palace for a while before morning came.

Everywhere was quiet save for the footsteps of the patrol outside.

Uther passed Arthur's chamber and looked in. Arthur had been in this room since he was a boy and the room had not changed much since then. He carried on walking and looked in at all the guest rooms; friend and foe alike had stayed here and Uther had always made them feel comfortable. He stopped as he reached Morgana's old chamber.

He leant on the door post, the familiar pain of losing her again, coming back to him.

He looked at her made bed and sighed.

The times he had sat on the edge of that bed when she had felt unwell or too tired to come down for breakfast. He missed her more than words could say but she was now a magic user and apparently had been for a while, what else had she been hiding from him? Even if he did see her again, would he be able to handle looking into those eyes and seeing the evil that he had helped create?

The times she had told him that the more merciless he was, the more enemies he would have, she had told him that she wished Gorlois had not died and that she would still be living with him. She was just a child when Gorlois was killed and Uther had taken her in. Growing up, she had shown determination and courage when he argued with her.

He smiled slightly at the memory of when she had stormed from the throne room when he said that she could not go riding by herself; she had been fourteen years old at the time.

He took a step into her chamber and looked around. It was in this very room that she told him she had disowned him and then she had been lost to him for a year and upon her return she had changed, or so he thought.

Morgana had been playing a part all along and he had fallen for it.

Footsteps came up behind him and he turned just in time to see a sword raised.

He moved out of the way as it came down and kept backing up as the man kept attacking him. He called out for the guards as he picked up a candle stick and managed to keep the attacker at bay.

Little did he know the guards had been drugged and no one would be coming to rescue the king. It was then that Arthur appeared in the doorway, sword drawn.

The attacker turned on him and Arthur had to use all of his strength to keep him back. Uther could see that his son was in trouble and just as the weapon was about to strike, Uther put himself in between the two... his grey eyes widened as the attacker pulled the sword back out of Uther's chest.

Arthur yelled in rage as his father dropped before him and he plunged his sword into the attacker. He also fell to his knees and died instantly.

Arthur went to his father and tried to stop the blood flow.

"Father." Arthur was near tears, he had seen enough of his men dying to know that his father did not have long.

"You will be a great king." Uther told his son.

Arthur shook his head as tears fell down his face.

"No, I'm not ready, I cannot do this without you." He sobbed.

Uther smiled painfully.

"You have been ready for sometime... I am proud of you."

He then slipped into unconciousness and Arthur called out for help untill someone came.

Uther was put in his bed as they all stood around him.

Merlin was standing back while Giaus examined the king.

He turned to Arthur.

"He is dying, sire... I am sorry."

Arthur scrubbed at his face.

"Is there nothing you can do?"

Giaus shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. I can give him something to ease his passing but that is all."

Arthur nodded and thanked Giaus before he left.

Merlin had stayed behind at Arthur's request.

"How can I possibly become king without him there to guide me?" Arthur said quietly.

"You will be a good king, Arthur. Uther believed that." He answered.

Arthur sat on the chair near the bed and rested his chin on his fist.

"If you knew it would work, would you use magic to save him?"

Merlin stared at the future king in shock.

"Don't judge me. What if this was your farther? Would you do it?"

Merlin paused and then nodded.

"I would do whatever it took, yes."

Arthur nodded.

"Does Giaus know anyone?"

Merlin nodded.

"There is someone who could help."

...

Agravaine rode out to the forest the next day.

He could barely contain himself with excitement, this could change everything for Morgana.

He practically ran down the steps to her hovel and burst through the door, she turned with a dagger pointed at him and then relaxed when she saw it was him.

Her gaze turned hostile.

"I thought I told you to stay away untill I sent for you."

Agravaine could not help the smile on his face.

"I know but I think you will want to hear this..." He began.

He took a step towards her and stopped when she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Uther has been mortally wounded... he is dying, Morgana, nothing can save him."

Morgana smiled but it was cold and heartless.

"It's a shame. I thought I would be the one to take his life but none the less, this is good news..." She paused before a frown came to her face.

"And Arthur? How is he?"

Agravaine frowned down at her.

"He suffers..." He answered carefully.

Morgana nodded and walked past him to sit by the table.

"Camelot will not fare with a broken king, you must make sure that Arthur cannot be crowned quickly, Agravaine... I still need time."

He nodded and went to sit opposite her.

She stared at him and he frowned, not sure what her look meant.

"I have just given you a task, why are you still here?" She asked with a shrug.

Agravaine nodded and got up to leave.

Arthur had found the old warlock, Dragoon. He had run into him before and he managed to get him to agree to cure his father.

Arthur had made a promise that magic would be restored to the kingdom if Dragoon or Merlin, cured his father.

Agravaine had returned to find Arthur standing over the king.

"How is he?" Agravaine asked.

Arthur turned to his uncle.

"He will be fine, uncle. I have found a warlock to heal him." He said simply.

Agravaine paused.

"A warlock? But sire, magic is outlawed."

"If it will save him, uncle, then what choice do I have?"

Agravaine turned to leave and then stopped.

"When will he arrive, this warlock?"

"Tonight and Agravaine, I want no one to know of this is that clear?"

He nodded.

"Yes sire, you have my word."

He had a little time and Morgana had to know, she would be furious but either way, he had to tell her.

He walked in but this time, he was cautious. He was always waiting for a pot to come flying at his head when she got into a fit or rage. Her anger had at times, become frightening to witness.

Morgana turned as he entered and she sighed.

"What do you want, Agravaine?"

He swallowed and licked his lips.

"We have a slight problem. Uther may survive."

Morgana stopped and glared at him, her eyes turning to flame by the light of the fire.

"How is that possible? You told me he was mortally wounded and on his death bed, why has that changed in so short a time?" She snapped.

Agravaine sighed and avoided her gaze.

"Arthur intends to use magic to save him. He already knows of a warlock."

Morgana started breathing heavily and tried to keep her temper under control.

Her fists clenched at her sides and she stared at Agravaine.

"He is just like Uther, a hypocrite... no matter, Uther shall not survive."

She had seemed to calm down and went to the shelves as she took a small wooden box and opened it.

A chain lay inside with a symbol on it.

She pulled it out of the box and walked back over to the fire, where she took a small pot and placed it inside. Then, by uttering a few words of the old religion, her eyes flashed gold and the pot caught light. The magic was working and she smiled as the fire burned away.

She took the chain from the pot by using a pair of tongs that blacksmiths used and held it over Agravaine's palm, letting it drop into his hand.

He winced, waiting for the burn.

He paused and frowned down at the pendant.

Morgana grinned at his reaction.

"It's cold." He said with an expression of confusion.

She nodded but she was not concerned with why it was. It was done by magic and not a lot of things could be explained with magic.

"Put this around Uther's neck, any magic that will be used to cure him will have the opposite effect. By wanting to save Uther, Arthur will have unknowingly killed him." She explained with a slight grin.

Agravaine grinned back and went to her but she held out a hand between them and looked up at him.

"Hurry, before the warlock gets a chance."

Agraviane paused and nodded at her.

"Return to me when Uther is dead. Plans need to be put into action."

He nodded again and then left to go back to Camelot.

Agravaine would carry out Morgana's work, he had proven time and again that he would do anything for her and she knew it.

He made sure that no one was with Uther as he sent Merlin to fetch some water while he slipped the enchanted chain around the dying king's neck. He then bent low to Uther's ear and whispered;

"A gift from your daughter, Morgana."

He then grinned once and waited for Merlin to return before he left again.

Later that night, Arthur took Dragoon to the king's chamber and showed him his father.

"You said you can help, please try." Arthur pleaded.

Dragoon or Merlin, nodded and put a small vial to his lips, making Uther drink the healing liquid then he put a hand to Uther's head and spoke the words of the old religion.

After a while, Uther did nothing, then his grey eyes snapped open and he took in a deep breath.

Arthur beamed.

"You did it!" He breathed.

The warlock smiled and watched but that smile soon faded as Uther started to gasp in pain and then almost as quick as he had awoken, he was gone.

Merlin put two frail fingers to the kings' throat and stared at Arthur.

"He's dead..."

Arthur shook his head.

"No, he can't be, you said you could save him! What did you do?!" He roared and all rational thinking was lost.

He drew his sword and ran at the warlock in rage.

Merlin raised his hand and sent Arthur flying backwards out of his reach.

He then ran out of the chamber and took the potion that would turn him back into the Merlin that everyone knew.

What had happened back there? What had he done wrong?


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

When the door to Morgana's hovel opened, Agravaine was not met with a glare or a threatening dagger, instead he looked over and found Morgana lying on her bed, curled up on her side with tear stains on her pale cheeks.

"Morgana?" He asked carefully.

She seemed to curl up tighter and when she spoke, her voice shook as though she was upset.

"Uther is dead..."

He nodded, his frown deepening.

"He is...did you...?" He trailed off, not quite sure what to say to her.

The woman of ice that he had known and fallen for was now a vulnerable shell.

She sat up slowly and stared straight at him.

"I felt it... I felt his pain when he died... he... it was not pleasant for him." She finished. Agravaine nodded his head.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

She paused, frowning down at the floor before straightening, her pale eyes becoming clearer, and looked straight at him.

"It was yes, but Arthur will replace him." She snapped.

Agravaine seemed to relax a little at her harsh tone.

"So that is what troubles you?"

She nodded instantly and got to her feet, walking over to the fire to warm her hands. "What did you think it was? That I actually regretted what I did?"

Agravaine frowned at her back.

"Well at first I-"

"You were wrong." She snapped, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Now, we must strike while we have a chance; go back to Camelot, get me the plans for the siege tunnels and bring them back here." She instructed.

He seemed hesitant.

"Is that going to be a problem?" She asked sharply.

He moved to stand opposite her on the other side of the fire.

"It could be. Arthur has them locked up tight and if I should be caught..." He trailed off as he couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence.

Morgana nodded in understanding and came around to stand in front of him.

She tilted her head and locked his gaze with hers'.

"Best not to get caught then."

He took in a breath and she stepped back.

"The sooner you can do this, the better, now hurry."

Morgana was not a patient woman and Agravaine was taking too long to complete this simple task. Instead, she focused her efforts on Arthur and that servant of his.

She needed something to keep her mind occupied.

Arthur had been crowned king almost immediately, as she was sure he would.

No matter, he had no queen and Morgana had already taken care of that.

She had hired a few mercaneries to follow Arthur and Merlin when they had gone out hunting for the morning.

She had told them that she wanted Arthur, and to kill the servant if they came across him, all feelings for her former paramour were now like her heart, frozen.

Morgana had not gone along with them, she had stayed inside her hovel just incase Arthur had his knights with him. She did not think that her brother would kill her but she was not about to take any chances.

They had been gone awhile and she wondered what was keeping them untill a strong voice called for her.

She left the hovel as they dragged a single man up to her.

She glared at the black hair and peasant clothes.

They dropped the young man before her and she stared down at him.

"You are aware that this is not who I asked for?" She said quietly at first.

The lead merc nodded his bald head and tried to explain.

"I told you I wanted Arthur and you bring me his servant?!"

The man drew his sword and raised it above Merlin's head.

He had been knocked unconcious and he had a stab wound dangerously close to his heart.

She frowned and grabbed the man's wrist, stopping him from ending the warlock's life.

"Wait!"

The merc stared at her with surprise.

A cold grin formed on her lips.

"He could prove useful, take him inside."

Merlin was tied by his wrists to a chain above his head. He hung there as she circled him. He had changed, the boyish looks had gone, replaced by the early signs of a man.

His jaw was stronger and he looked stronger. His hair was ruffled from being tossed around and she had removed his jacket and scarf.

Morgana peered at him. He looked like he was alseep.

She let a fleeting smile pass her lips as she thought back to when she had woken up with him and then grabbed for the water bucket, throwing it all over him, maybe she needed to pour it over herself instead.

He sputtered and his blue eyes snapped open.

"Good morning." She cooed.

He recognized her voice and glared at her.

"Not you..." He snarled.

She pouted, hiding the hurt at that remark.

"And here I was thinking that you had missed me."

He scoffed and looked away from her.

She grabbed his chin and grinned at him, bringing her face close to his.

"There was a time when you would have begged me to tie you up like this." She snarled. Merlin visibly flinched and tried to back away from her.

She moved towards him but realeased her hold on his chin.

"You do not deny it." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You should have let me die." He hissed.

She tutted and looked at the blood stain on his shirt.

"You should be grateful, Merlin. I have decided to heal you and after all you have done, I should have killed you the minute you were brought to my attention."

She stepped away and came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. She tore at the shirt to expose the bloodied skin underneath. She took the damp cloth and started cleaning the wound. It was deep but she could heal it.

He tried to move away from her again.

"Leave it."

She rolled her eyes and carried on dabbing at the wound.

She nearly jumped back when his eyes flashed; he was trying to break free of his restraints but she was no fool, she had used magic to secure his bonds and only she could release him.

Merlin flinched again when she pressed her warm hand to the wound and muttered under breath, her eyes glowing golden as the wound healed almost instantly.

She grinned at him when he jumped at her touch.

"Nervous, Merlin?"

He glared at her.

"I just thought that you would be cold blooded." He shot back smartly.

She ignored this and stared at him.

"I am going to tell you what I shall do with you and why you are here; I need to kill Arthur to become queen of Camelot. With Gwen gone, no one stands in my way." She said with a shrug.

"What you are going to do, Merlin is to be my little insider, not that I need one but the one I do have is a little useless. I am sure you have figured out who it is, being as perceptive as you are." She added.

Merlin nodded but said nothing.

"How does that sound so far?"

He shook his head.

"I won't do it. I will never choose you, Morgana. Not now."

"And apparently not ever, if I recall rightly." She said with a shrug.

He hated those words the moment she said them.

He knew that she was still hurting over his betrayal but she still had no right to do this.

Morgana's eyes then brightened and he knew that she had a plan.

"Besides, it's not like you have a choice, by the time I'm done with you, you will live only to serve me and to see that I am crowned queen."

Merlin's look was pure venom and hatred and seeing those blue eyes stare at her so coldly made her hurry along with her plan.

He watched as she crushed different herbs, spoke dark words of the old religion and mixed in a few liquids to one huge pot where she added a mandrake root.

It screamed and Merlin winced. Apparently, she had gotten used to it.

She waited for a long while until she was ready and then took a spoon and took a little of the thick, black liquid out and walked over to Merlin.

She held it up to his mouth and nodded her head.

"Take it." It was said almost gently.

He shook his head and a little chuckle escaped him.

"I am never going to drink that."

"Oh you are, I was just trying to be nice and offer it but if you won't, then I shall use force. Either way, Merlin you will take this."

He moved his head back and her eyes flashed.

He found himself paralyzed, he couldn't move, he was frozen.

She opened his mouth and tipped the spoon inside, making sure that he swallowed all of the mixture.

He coughed and sputtered and she released him.

He found he could move again but he still glared at her.

"You have no idea how much I hate you."

She smiled and chuckled darkly.

"You won't be saying that by the morning."

He stared at her as she went over to her bed and into a deep sleep.

During the night, the chains rattled and Morgana's eyes snapped open.

Merlin was moving and he looked as though he was trying to get to her.

She smiled and grinned at him as she sat up.

He grinned back at her and his eyes flashed an eerie kind of pink, almost red.

Only to her eyes could this strange colour be seen. It was also what told her that he was under her spell.

With a flick of her wrist, the chains fell away and he came to her, trapping her in his arms and taking her lips in harsh kiss.

She closed her eyes and responded as she drapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her down onto the bed.

He stopped and hovered above her.

She was smiling up at him.

"I have always wanted you to be like this; free and unreserved, you were so awkward when you were a boy." She told him, tracing the line of his strong jaw with her finger, "But now... now you are _mine_ fully and completely."

He crushed her lips again and she closed her eyes, giving into him as he pushed the dress up her legs.

It was in this moment that she felt she needed him more than anything and she wanted this.

He sat up on top of her and she helped him remove his shirt.

Her breathing was ragged as he kissed her mouth and down her throat.

Morgana gasped in ecstasy as he nipped her fragile skin.

Her hand held the back of his head.

"Do you pledge alleigence to me?" She breathed.

"Yes, Morgana." He answered against her throat.

She swallowed and licked her lips.

"Will you do anything for me?"

"Yes, Morgana."

It was a straight answer but from this Merlin, she expected nothing more.

If it were really Merlin's mind, she would not even have him here with her.

He would not be doing the things he was doing with wild abandon.

The only thing she did know was that the spell she used was conjured to delve into the darker recesses of the mind, so on some level, the dark side of Merlin wanted this.

If he felt nothing for her, he would have just stood there and took orders but he was here, holding her and for a while she allowed herself to forget about her overall goal.

She then frowned as one thought that had plagued her came to the fore but she quickly pushed it aside.

His hot kisses travelled down her throat and she closed her eyes.

He was mumbling something and she frowned as she slowly opened her eyes.

In seconds, she was thrown back against the wall and he came to stand in front of her.

For the first time in ages, Morgana looked a little afraid.

"Merlin, stop."

He grinned, those eyes flashing red again.

"You don't mean that."

She licked her lips and stared at him with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure what I mean anymore." She said hurriedly.

He stared at her.

"You can trust me, Morgana... you know you can."

The words, echoed from the past, caught her off guard and she blinked.

She moved past him and put a hand to her head as if she felt dizzy.

"I will meet you back at the palace later tonight." She told him.

He began to protest.

"Morgana-"

She raised a hand.

"That is what I want and you shall do as I ask."

He nodded and left the hovel after retrieving his shirt.

That was too close to what she had worked so hard to forget.

The old Morgana could never come back, she had been hurt too much and bitterness mixed with hate and anger was all she knew now.

In truth his words, those same words that he had spoken to her when she had run to him, afraid of her powers, had triggered a memory she had long since buried and if she was being entirely honest, it frightened her.

She decided to stay away just for a bit longer than she had orignally planned.

Those words would not leave her mind and as a result, she found herself snapping at Agravaine more than usual.

He could also sense something was wrong but Agravaine was no fool and kept his mouth shut.

Finally, after days of putting it off, she went to the palace and met Merlin in the lower town.

His face broke out into a smile when he saw the shadowed figure walking towards him with her hood up.

He knew her instantly.

He took her hand.

"I have missed you."

She pulled back and kept her expression blank.

"How does Arthur fare?" She asked.

Merlin frowned and nodded.

"He seems all right but he keeps speaking of his father and missing Gwen."

Morgana smirked at that.

"Good, he shall not have her again, not after what happened between her and Lancelot."

Merlin nodded but his blue eyes remained on her face, he was besotted, any idiot could see it and that was why they could not be seen together.

It worried her how he acted when she was not around to keep him in check.

She brushed the thought aside and looked back at him.

"I am gathering forces as we speak, Merlin. It will not be long before I am ready to attack." She told him.

He grinned but a look passed over his face that she caught.

"What is it?"

"Arthur, for all his talk about missing Gwen, he said that he plans to marry to strenghten the kingdom."

This did not seem to bother her and she chuckled.

"Oh my dear brother, always trying to do the right thing... no matter how he feels. Alright then, your mission is clear, Merlin, put a stop to this wedding but do not kill Arthur, I want that pleasure myself."

He nodded and went to leave her when she reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back and letting her lips brush his just briefly before releasing him once more.

He grinned and went back to the palace.

Morgana told herself that she had done it to keep his loyalty but she also knew that she was lying to herself as well as him.

A Princess by the name of Mithian was coming to Camelot, she was to be Arthur's new queen.

Merlin remembered Morgana's words and set to work, ruining the wedding.

Arthur was ready and was pacing nervously in front of his window, waiting for princess Mithian to arrive.

"I think that maybe this is all a bit soon, Arthur." Merlin said simply.

Arthur stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"What do mean?"

Merlin shrugged.

"You still love Gwen. Why not wait untill she returns?"

Arthur shook his head.

"She won't. I have exiled her and she would never go against me, not after what she did."

Merlin nodded but still pushed on.

"Maybe you should find her." He suggested.

Arthur shrugged.

"It is not possible, Merlin and even if I did want to find her, I would not know where to look, would you?"

Merlin instantly shook his head.

"I'm sorry sire, no."

If Merlin had been himself, he would have told Arthur right away that he had sent Gwen to Ealdor to live with his mother but his mind was not entirely his own anymore.

Arthur let out a sigh and sat behind his desk.

"It seems that I must take a queen anyway, to join forces and better the kingdom. It seems like I lost everything that mattered to me, Gwen, my father, Morgana..."

Merlin's blue eyes lit up at just the mere mention of her name.

"Would you ever give up the throne if it meant you could have your sister back?" Merlin asked innocently.

Arthur frowned. "No, she would rule with the people fearing her. She would not be good for Camelot."

Merlin felt an overpowering urge to protect his mistress.

"You do not know her." He snapped.

Arthur looked up at him with a quizzical frown on his face.

"What I mean sire, is that she has hurt so many people but maybe she has learnt from that." He amended.

Arthur scoffed.

"She has not changed Merlin; she is still out there, plotting my death, the take over of my kingdom, she only cares for herself." He added bitterly.

"She wants her kind to be free, I believe that to be her only motivation."

Arthur's frown deepened and Merlin realized that he really should be more careful about what he said.

Another sigh escaped the king's lips.

"You really think she can be saved?"

Merlin nodded at once but Arthur shook his head.

"You are a kind person, Merlin but your niave thinking is beyond belief."

He stood and left his chamber, leaving Merlin standing there, thinking things through.

Someone in the courtyard announced that princess Mithian had arrived and he chased Arthur outside to watch the king greet her.

She looked like a princess that was for sure, light brown hair that travelled down to the middle of her back with a fresh face and light brown eyes that looked warm and friendly. Merlin stared at her, Arthur could learn to love her.

Morgana had travelled from her hovel to her new ally.

Helios was a blood thirsty warlord but he said that he would help Morgana for a price.

Helios had been out, terrorising villages and recruiting men for her army.

In truth, Morgana was no supposed to be there untill three days time but she was early and he wondered why.

Deep in the caverns, Helios was entertaining company.

Little did Morgana know that the woman in question was her former best friend, Guinevere.

One of Helios' men came into the cavern and spoke to his lord.

"My Lord, the Lady Morgana is here."

Gwen's heart nearly stopped and she stood.

Helios sighed.

"She is not meant to be here for another three days."

"Please My Lord, she says it's urgent."

Helios nodded.

"Send her in, give her anything she desires."

The man nodded and turned away to go back outside.

Helios turned to Gwen with a smile.

"Do you mind an extra person for company?"

She grimaced a little.

"I did hope that we would be alone."

Helios smiled at her.

"The Lady Morgana shall not stay long, her mind is only on her business and the take over. You have heard of her yes?"

Gwen nodded at him.

"I have, she wants the throne of Camelot."

Helios nodded as well.

"And with my help, she shall get it."

Gwen swallowed.

"I actually feel quite tired, I think I shall go and get some rest."

Helios looked disappointed.

"We have barely begun to know each other."

"There will be time but I feel very tired and will not be good company for you."

Eventually, he nodded and she left the cavern.

She put a piece of material across her face as Morgana walked straight past her.

Gwen sighed with relief and stopped walking, she would listen in on Morgana and Helios' conversation.

Helios greeted Morgana warmly.

"My Lady, you are early." He noted.

"I am, Helios but I feel that things are moving very swiftly indeed and I need things to hurry along." She replied.

He nodded and took a step towards her.

"Very good, my men are almost ready."

She smiled and looked at the table that was laid out with food and drink before her. Helios grinned.

"Pehaps you would like to stay and dine with me?"

Morgana looked up at him.

"I have matters to attend to, Helios."

He nodded in understanding.

"Still... if you stayed the night, I would make sure that you were very comfortable."

Morgana smiled a little and opened her mouth to speak when a noise made her spin around.

She just saw someone running from the shadows.

"Who was that?" She snapped.

Helios went to the enterance to the cavern.

"I'm not sure, there are not many of us here." He said distractedly.

Morgana looked around and spied a dress that looked too familiar to her own eyes.

She went over and picked it up. It was Gwen's dress. Helios had given her something else to wear for their dinner.

Morgana turned back to Helios with the dress in hand.

"Who does this belong to?" She asked calmly.

Helios shrugged.

"A serving wench I picked up in Ealdor."

Morgana's lips tightened.

"And her name?"

Helios sighed as he did not see the importance of a serving girl's name.

"Guinevere." He answered with a small shrug.

Morgana threw the dress down and stared wide eyed in anger at Helios.

"She is no serving wench! We have to find her!"

Morgana turned and strode from the cavern with Helios right behind her.

"I do not see why this girl has you worried."

She climbed into her saddle and took hold of the reins as she answered him.

"She will run to Arthur and tell him of my plans and everything I have worked so hard for will be ruined." She said angrily.

Helios nodded and he was brought his own horse. He also climbed into the saddle and followed her into the woods...

Back in Camelot, Arthur had just spent the whole day with princess Mithian and he was really warming to her. Merlin watched with hostility as Arthur laughed and joked with the princess. Mithain knew what she was here for and she knew that she could make herself love Arthur for the good of both their kingdoms.

Merlin had pulled her aside and told her about Gwen and how Arthur could never love anyone like he loved her and no matter how much Mithian tried, she would not replace the serving girl who had stolen his heart.

The sky was darkening and Helios came back to Morgana as she sat on a small hill deep in the woods, watching as his men serached under bushes and up trees.

Helios stopped his horse by Morgana's side.

"It is getting too dark, we shall rest untill morning."

She snapped her head the side to look at him.

"Don't be ridiculous! We shall search all night if neccessary, either way, we must find her."

Helios sighed and called his men to him, telling them to search more and true to her word, Morgana searched all night long. Little did she know, Gwen had made camp and was clutching the ring that Arthur had given her, trying to fight away her fear.

A noise, a twig snapping, made Gwen sit up.

Helios' men were near.

She scrambled to her feet and started running.

Morgana's horse rode into the clearing where Gwen had just been.

She stopped and looked around. A broken branch came into view and she grinned. It would not be long now. She urged her horse forward and caught a glimpse of Gwen running through the trees.

Morgana raced her horse forward and cut Gwen off as she reached the hill.

Gwen stopped in front of her horse.

"Hello, Gwen." She said pleasantly.

Gwen glared at her.

"Get away from me, Morgana." She breathed.

She had been running for a while.

"Aww, don't be like that. I only wish to help. The path to Camelot is that way." She said pointing in the wrong direction.

Gwen glanced at where she had pointed.

"What makes you think I'll believe anything you say?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"That's true I might be lying... but perhaps not. What if I want you to tell Arthur everything you know?"

Gwen's frown deepened.

She used to be able to tell Morgana anything, she was her friend! But now, now she wasn't sure what she was.

Gwen turned and ran in the direction opposite to what Morgana had told her.

The sorceress sighed and her eyes flashed as Gwen was picked up and tossed against a tree, slumping to the ground.

Morgana climbed down from her horse and walked over to her.

"You will see Arthur again, I can promise yout that..."

Morgana raised her hand and cast a spell. She watched with glee as Gwen transformed into a deer.

Tomorrow, Arthur would go hunting and kill her.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Merlin helped ready everything as Arthur and Mithian prepared to go on a hunt.

Merlin hated hunting, it was an unfair advantage to the animal he thought. Even under Morgana's enchantment, he still hated the sport.

Deep in the woods, Merlin had been sent ahead once again to flush out the poor animal but instead of an animal, he came face to face with Morgana.

His face lit up in a smile.

"Merlin, I have turned Gwen into a deer. Arthur must kill her, do you understand?" She asked quickly.

He nodded.

She went to leave him when he grabbed her arm.

Her eyes locked with his.

"I would do anything for you, Morgana." He said seriously and for some unknown reason, this bothered her.

Instead she forced her expression to remain stoic.

"I know you would, Merlin." She said with a small smile that was clearly forced.

He then released her and she left quickly, otherwise she could find that arrow in her back instead.

It did not take Merlin long to find Gwen in her deer form and he smiled when he saw her.

Arthur and Mithian saw her before Merlin had a chance to tell them and crossbow bolts flew.

It sent her running and Merlin gave chase.

They lost her and Arthur stopped his horse, climbing from the saddle as something caught his eye.

He bent to retrieve it and found that it was the ring he had given Gwen.

Mithian came to stop her own horse and looked at him.

"We lost her, maybe she went east."

She frowned when he didn't answer her.

"My Lord?"

Arthur straightened with the ring in his grasp.

"Hunting is over for today."

Merlin nodded and lead Mithian back to the palace with Arthur ahead of them.

Merlin went to see the king in his chambers later that day.

"My Lord, are you all right?" He asked.

Arthur was still holding the ring.

"How can I love someone who betrayed me?" He asked his manservant.

Merlin shrugged.

"I wish I knew where she was, Merlin."

Merlin smiled at his king.

"You will see her again, I am sure of it."

Morgana waited in her hovel.

Merlin was surposed to be here by now.

The door opened and he walked in.

She stopped biting her nails and got up.

"Is she dead?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Just wounded but she'll heal." He added.

Morgana paced around her hovel and Merlin took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Can I ask you something?" He began.

She nodded, too distracted by her own throughts to refuse.

"Why do you want to rule Camelot if not just to have magic restored to the kingdom?" He questioned.

She turned to him, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Because Uther lied to me, he kept me a secret, all this time I was just his ward, to discover that I was his daughter and he had not even acknowledged that... Merlin I expressed no interest in the throne before I found out who my true father was, I was happy for Arthur to be king."

Merlin nodded in understanding.

"So this is all about revenge?"

"It's about taking back what is rightfully mine... I'm the eldest, I'm Uther's daughter, I want magic restored... I was once a fair and kind person but he killed that in me. Now all I am is this and I cling to my bitterness to keep strong." She told him.

Merlin stared at her.

She walked around with her head held high and a smirk that warned you to stay back but inside, she was broken and believed that she could not be mended.

He extended his hand to her.

"Come here." He said softly.

She paused and found herself walkig over to him as he pulled her down onto his lap.

She sat there with her arms around his neck and her head against his chest like a child in need of comfort.

He held her and rested his chin on top of her head.

She let out a small sigh.

"It saddens me that you have to be under my control to hold me like this..."

Merlin frowned and kissed her head.

"I love you, Morgana. I always have done."

She smirked again but did not raise her head.

"It's only what I want you to say. Merlin, we could have been so powerful together, if only you had not turned against me."

"I'm sorry." He said.

Morgana sighed again and then raised her head to look at him.

He closed his eyes and moved his head towards her.

She closed her own eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks as he kissed her gently.

"I am sorry, Morgana..." He said against her lips.

"But you will never take Camelot again."

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled back slightly.

He gently moved her off of his lap and stood, looking down at her.

"I now know what you want. What lies deep in you heart and mind and I know how to protect Arthur... your magic had no effect on me, Morgana. I made sure of that."

She looked down at the floor just like she used to when Uther scolded her.

"Give it up, Morgana. You will never be queen."

Merlin turned and opened the door but he just stood there with his hand on the door.

"I am sorry for how you have suffered."

She wasn't looking at him and he left, leaving her alone as she always feared she would be.

Mithian had left, Arthur had sent her away and without Morgana knowing, Merlin had found a wounded Gwen in the forest, healed her and sent her back to Ealdor, where she would be safe.

He had not been lying when he said that Morgana's magic had no effect on him, this time it didn't and he was just as puzzled as she was.

Still, maybe now she would sit back and think things through.

During his time away from her, Merlin had discovered that Kilgarah was not the last dargon alive, there was another, and with the help of a thief, Merlin rescued the female dragon and awakened her.

Her name would be Aithusa.

Darkness had fallen over Camelot and Agravaine had slipped out of the castle unnoticed. A guard fell at his feet as he passed with a quick slash of his arm.

He stood at the gate and waved a torch back and forth in the air, within a few seconds, a small flame did the exact same thing in the distance.

He smiled and Camelot started to burn...

Helios sat on the hill that looked down on the town, Morgana at his side, holding the reins of her horse tightly.

"It's time."

As one, they all moved down the hill and the warning bell was rang as the palace was infiltrated from all sides.

Arthur sprang from his bed and dressed quickly as Merlin left Giaus's chambers to go to the king.

He burst into the chamber to find that he wasn't there.

He turned and realized that he must be out in the courtyard, already fighting.

Merlin glanced out of the windows as he ran and saw thousands of armed men swarming into the palace like ants.

Morgana had come for them.

...

Down in the tunnels, Agravaine was fighting his way past all the guards and stopped as one of the knights pulled a sword on him.

"Step aside." Agraviaine barked.

The knight held firm and Agravaine grinned.

"There is nothing you can do, step down."

Still, he stayed where he was.

Agravaine watched as he was suddenly thrown back against a wall with a sickening crack.

He turned and found Morgana standing behind him with her arm outstretched.

She frowned at him with disappointment as he walked past.

"We don't have time to play soldiers, Agravaine. I don't want to have to remind you of that again."

He nodded and watched as a line of men followed her down the tunnel.

In the courtyard, Arthur was doing his best to hold back the assault.

Sir Leon stared at him with wide eyes.

"There's too many of them!" He called over the roar of the men.

Arthur ignored him and kept slashing his sword at any man who came near him.

Merlin ran up behind him and tried to pull him back.

"Arthur, we must go inside!"

Arthur shook him off and kicked out at a man who jumped over the hastily made barrier.

"You go and help Giaus, Merlin!"

Merlin turned and ran back inside to where Giaus and some of the other servants were trying to tend to as many of the wounded as they could.

"Merlin! There you are!" Giaus cried with relief.

Merlin went over to his guardian and looked down at all the injured men and women.

"Giaus, Arthur cannot hold them back for much longer, they are already inside the palace."

As if on cue, the doors started banging as though someone was trying to get in.

Merlin stared at Giaus and they both knew.

"Morgana."

Giaus turned to Merlin.

"Get Arthur and take him away from Camelot. As far as you can."

Merlin frowned.

"What about you?"

That was when Gwaine stepped forward.

"I'll protect him."

Merlin still seemed hesitant.

"She will kill Arthur if you do not go!" Giaus pleaded with him.

In the end, Merlin knew Giaus was right and he ran back out into the courtyard to find him.

A split second later, Morgana's men burst into the room with her behind them.

She stepped forward and stared at Gwaine and Giaus.

"Where is Arthur?"

Giaus straightened.

"He's gone."

She frowned.

"Gone? Gone where?"

Gwaine stared at her.

"Why should we tell you?"

Morgana smirked at him.

"Take them and the rest of you, prepare the horses, we're going on a hunt."

Gwaine stared at her back as he and Giaus were lead out of the room and taken down to the dungeons.

Merlin had not been able to persuade Arthur to leave the palace without using magic and now, stripped of his will, Arthur had no choice but do as Merlin told him.

It made a change.

"Arthur, come on." Merlin urged as Arthur looked back at his burning kingdom.

He turned at the sound of Merlin's voice and rushed with him through the trees.

The sound of horse's hooves alerted Merlin and when he risked a glance over his shoulder, he saw Morgana riding at the head of the hunting party.

"Run!" Merlin shouted.

A few of the knights had gone with him and swore that they would protect the king with their lives.

Morgana had managed to gain on them and with a flash of her eyes, a few of the knights were thrown forward but Merlin kept going with Arthur, Morgana had succeeded in capturing only one of the knights.

The great hall was dark as Helios approached the throne.

Morgana glanced at him as he walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, My Lady. Camelot is yours, you are now it's undisputed queen."

She smirked and then ran a hand along the wooden arm of the throne.

"Taking Camelot was the easy part, Helios."

She stood and walked towards him.

"I want Arthur. Have you found him yet?"

Helios shook his head.

She sighed.

"I shall have to send Agravaine then, send him up to my chambers shortly." She ordered. He nodded and then frowned in confusion.

"Where would that be exactly?"

She turned, with a grin on her face.

"Uther's of course."

He grinned back and nodded.

Agravaine entered to find her going over Uther's papers that Arthur had been in charge of.

She knew that Arthur remained in his own chambers as he felt that Uther's should be kept as they were before he died. Morgana thought differently and had no problem pawing through his things.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

It had taken him long enough.

"You sent for me, My Lady?"

She let out a small breath as she turned a piece of parchment over.

"I did, I need you to find Arthur and bring him back here to me."

He nodded and then sighed.

She looked up at him.

"Is there something else?" She asked irritably.

Agravaine shook his head.

"No... it's just... I wish that I did not have to leave your side."

She bit back a grin and looked up at him.

"Fulfill this task and you need not leave my side again."

He nodded and she went back to the papers in front of her.

"I must ask you to be cautious, Morgana. People are not always what they seem. You may not be able to trust Helios or any other willing ally for that matter." He added.

She sat back and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No one except you, is that it?"

Agravaine knew she would never understand and he found himself going to his knees by her side.

She looked down at him as though that was where he belonged. On his knees.

"Have I not given you everything, Morgana? Anything you ever wanted me to do, I have done it. I have gone against people who I used to trust, I have killed, tortured and manipulated anyone you asked me to. Yet still, it feels as though it is not good enough for you." He explained with a considerbale amount of sorrow in his voice.

Morgana nodded in agreement.

"You have been good to me, Agravaine and I cannot question your loyalty." She began. He smiled up at her untill her mouth twisted into a grim line and she stood, making him stand awkwardly as she stalked towards him.

"But your infatuation with me... I cannot pretend that it doesn't bother me anymore. Everyday, I wake to find you staring at me while I was sleeping and it makes my skin crawl- _you_ make my skin crawl, Agravaine." She told him with an expression of complete and utter disgust.

He could only stare at her as her words stung him.

Ice heart, she definitely was.

She the brushed past him with one last threat;

"Oh and Agravaine? Fail me again and your life will not be worth living."

He watched her leave only to see Helios waiting outside as he put an arm around her shoulders and they walked off together.

Merlin watched Arthur carefully as he made a fire and some food.

"Merlin? Where are we going?" Arthur asked but his voice was more like a curious child's than a demanding king.

"Can't you just trust me just this once?"

Arthur nodded with a slight smile.

"You're right. I can trust you Merlin. I am sorry."

Merlin was having some trouble getting used to this new Arthur and he just hoped the enchantment would hold out.

For the first and probably the last time, Merlin made Arthur clean the dishes and feed the horses.

He watched Arthur as he readied himself for sleep.

They would return to Camelot again. They had to.

The next morning, Merlin travelled to the cave where he had picked the hiding place and tried to talk to Arthur about his kingdom and how he had to fight for it now that Morgana would undoubtly assume the throne as the new Queen of Camelot.

Those would be some dark days if she succeeded.

Morgana grew bored of waiting for Agravaine to return and knew that she needed to make some entertaiment of her own.

She went down to the dungeons with a few of her men and strode confidently up to the cell that Gwaine and Giaus had been imprisoned in.

Gwaine stood and walked up to the bars to meet her.

"How the mighty have fallen." She said with a smirk.

She glanced over Gwaine's broad shoulder to Giaus who was propped up against the wall and breathing heavily.

"We need some food." Gwaine said.

Her green gaze snapped back to the knight.

"You think you deserve it?"

"I only think of Giaus, he cannot survive much longer without it." He answered truthfully. If Lancelot had been alive he might find a contender for most nobelest knight, Morgana thought with a grin.

Another glance at Giaus and then she focused her attention back on Gwaine.

"I understand..." She said with a slight nod of her head.

Maybe she did have a heart after all.

"If you're willing to fight for it." She told him with a chuckle.

Maybe not.

The guards unlocked the cell door and took a shackled Gwaine away from Giaus and up to the throne room that Morgana had turned into a small fighting ring.

Some of her men were standing in a circle around her as she removed Gwaine's chains.

"I give you Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot, famous in all five kingdoms I might add." She declared with a smile that promised pain and torture.

She turned back to Gwaine.

"Lets see if that fame is deserved shall we?"

She gestured for a man who was extremely bulky and large, to come forward.

He carried a nasty looking mace in his hand and he came towards Gwaine with no fear.

"Good luck."

Morgana whispered into his ear, before turning and going back to her seat.

Helios stood beside her, watching one of Camelot's finest fight for his life.

The spell had not seemed to wear off yet so Merlin took the chance to tell Arthur all he had wanted to without endangering himself.

He had no idea how much of this Arthur would remember.

"You know you never seem grateful for what I do for you." Merlin said suddenly.

Arthur stared at him.

"I don't?"

"No. No thank you, no 'I appreciate that, Merlin' nothing."

Arthur sighed a little.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I'll try to be more thankful in the future." He said and it sounded like a promise.

"I know you still love Gwen."

Arthur nodded.

"I do."

Merlin smiled.

"Which is why I am taking you to Ealdor to see her. You need her right now and what with Morgana and everything, you need people you love around you." Merlin told him. Arthur glanced at Merlin.

"I loved Morgana... she is my sister, why would she want to hurt me?"

The innocence in his voice was just like a confused child's and Merlin stared at him.

Was this how he really thought of Morgana? Even after all her betrayal? She had been betrayed herself and after the last thing that Merlin had done, he wondered if she would set her sights on killing him once she reclaimed the throne.

It made him shiver to even think about it.

...

Her eyes lit up as she watched him. He was fierce and brutal when he fought and he showed his opponent no mercy.

When the fight was over and Gwaine stood, staring at her, she clapped slowly, mockingly even though she had been quite entertained by him.

She stood and walked towards him.

He had a small cut on the bridge of his nose, apart from that, he had no marks on him.

"Well done knight, you've earned your reward."

She flicked her wrist and a piece of mouldy bread was slid across the floor to hit his boot. He looked down at it and then back up at her.

She smirked.

"You'll have to do better if you want some more."

From behind him, two more men appeared and Morgana waited to see the look of weariness pass over Gwaine's features, instead he only grinned at her.

"I was getting worried, I thought you were going to make this easy."

She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at that flippant remark.

It didn't take them long to get to Ealdor and as soon as the got there, Arthur fell onto Merlin's old bed and fell asleep, when he woke up, it was plain to see that the spell had worn off.

"Merlin?!"

Merlin ran in to see what Arthur wanted.

"What am I doing here?!" He roared.

Merlin stared at him.

"Morgana has taken over Camelot and it was not safe for you, so when you... fell unconcious, I brought you here." Merlin quickly explained and partly lied.

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"You? Brought me here? All by yourself?"

Merlin nodded.

"Don't look so surprised, I'm stronger than I look."

Merlin's next words were cut off when Arthur's gaze was torn away from his manservant.

"Guinevere"...


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

At least Giaus had had something to eat.

Gwaine was sitting up straight next to the physician. He knew that unless he kept fighting, Morgana would not give Giaus the food he needed to survive.

Her guards came for him the next night. He stood, ready to face whatever she had in store for him. They dragged him out and up to the throne room. They made him get on his knees and bow to her.

Morgana grinned down at him.

"So nice to see you again, Gwaine. I have missed your entertainment."

He only smirked at her.

He looked away from her at all the men that were watching her, as always Helios stood at the back, just behind her.

"Are you ready for your next challenge?"

She laughed when he had no answer for her and beckoned four men forward. Gwaine smiled at the challenge.

"Four men?"

Morgana shrugged carelessly.

"I wanted you to have a challenge."

The men advanced on him and Morgana watched as they beat him to his knees. Everytime he tried to get up, they hit him with the hilt of their swords.

The shirt was ripped from his back and cuts crisscrossed his chest.

He looked tired and she knew that this time, he would not win. Which was exactly what she wanted.

She waited untill Gwaine had been knocked to the ground before holding her hand up.

"That's enough!"

The men moved back and dropped their weapons.

She stood and walked over to where Gwaine lay.

She crouched down and brushed the hair from his face.

"You're tired aren't you?" She said as though she was talking to a sleepy child.

He ignored her and she straightened, turning to a few other men.

"Take him upstairs."

She watched as they grabbed him and hauled him to his feet.

"Make sure he is shackled. Theres' no telling what he'll do." She warned as a bit of an after thought.

Helios grabbed her arm before she could leave the throne room.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" He hissed.

She had almost forgotten that she had promised herself to him once he had fulfilled his end of the bargain and he had already done so but she had no intention of keeping her promise.

"Do not concern yourself, Helios. I know what I am doing." She told him with a grin. Reluctantly, he let her go.

Up in her chambers, Gwaine was seated at the table that Uther used to dine on.

He was barely able to keep his eyes open.

She came in, closed and locked the door behind her.

"How are we feeling, Sir knight?" She asked with amusement in her voice.

He mustered a grin as he looked up at her.

"Just fine."

She chuckled and took the seat opposite him.

She watched him for a while before pouring him some water.

"Here, drink, you like like you need it." She said as she passed it to him.

He awkwardly took it in his hands.

The chain that held his wrists was heavy.

He took a drink ad then put it down.

"Perhaps you would like something to eat." She offered.

He shook his head.

Morgana stared at Gwaine. She had always known him to be noble, kind of heart but before he was a knight, he was a womanizing drunkard that would rather bed her than fight for her.

She wondered if she should keep that in mind or leave it in the past, where it belonged.

She decided on the latter.

"You fight well, Gwaine. I am impressed."

He stared at her with a glare on his face.

"What do you want, Morgana?"

She smiled and looked down at the table before meeting his eyes again.

"You looked tired and I thought that maybe you deserved a rest."

Gwaine sighed as he thought of Giaus.

"I didn't win though."

"No, you did not but Giaus will be fed anyway. You fought, you showed great courage, that is enough." She answered.

He knew that many people over the years had wanted to change Morgana back to the person they knew and none had succeeded. For a crazy little moment, he wondered if he should try but what could he do that the others could not?

He pushed the thought away. There was no point. If she wanted to torture him, she would.

He noticed that she was looking at all his cuts and bruises.

Then he watched her stand and walk over to him, placing a hand over one of the cuts on his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked warily.

"Healing you." She said distractedly.

He let her work on each of the cuts and a few small bruises.

After a little while, he felt stronger, better.

She smiled at him.

"Now doesn't that feel better?"

He nodded not being able to disagree with her.

She took a step back and folded her arms.

"You know what I desire, Gwaine."

He nodded.

"The throne of Camelot."

She nodded.

"I'll do anything to get it, you are aware of that?"

Again, he nodded.

Her eyes took on a mad gleam and she let one corner of her mouth turn up.

"I want Arthur, Gwaine and I know that you know where he is."

He shook his head.

"I don't."

"Don't lie to me. My brother has run and now he is in hiding, gathering his strength; tell me where he is, Gwaine."

Suddenly Helios burst in.

"Morgana! There is an old man going about the palace, he spoke to one of the guards before he knocked him out and told him to give you a message."

Morgana stared at Helios.

"He wanted to let you know that Emrys has returned."

Morgana's eyes widened and she started looking around frantically.

Gwaine jumped up as she knocked plates and goblets from the table and started smashing pots on the floor as Helios stood back and watched.

They couldn't hear what she was saying but they could hear her screaming; something about; 'why is he here?' and 'he cannot kill me, I will not let him'.

That was all they could make out at the moment and they knew that they just had to wait until she calmed down.

Finally, Helios stepped forward and took hold of her shoulders gently.

She stopped and turned to face him, her sea green eyes were wide and glassy.

"Morgana, whoever this Emrys is, we will find him." He tried to assure her.

She seemed to have calmed down a little and nodded.

"Helios, when you find Emrys, kill him." She said with a trembling voice.

He nodded and guided her to her bed.

"Just get some rest, I will send for you if anything changes."

She nodded distractedly and sat on the edge of the bed as Helios took Gwaine away.

Merlin had taken the guise of Dragoon once more. It was he who Morgana saw in her dream and it was her that knew his true name but if she ever discovered that Emrys was really Merlin, he would have every right to be terrified.

He knew that she had fled to her bed chamber but that was where he needed to be. There must be something that he could use against her, something, anything.

Maybe it was best to see her face to face, frighten her maybe.

He waited untill Helios left her room with Gwaine before walking up to it and pushing it open slightly so that he could see inside. She was sleeping.

His breath caught in his throat.

She looked so innocent when she was alseep. If her hair had not have been a mess and her black dress looked so gothic, he might have seen her as the kind, compassionate woman she used to be.

He slipped inside and stood at the foot of her bed.

She was breathing softly.

He moved from foot to foot, hoping that the noise would wake her. It did.

Her eyelids fluttered and she frowned, glancing over her shoulder at the only man she feared most in the world.

She sat up and scotted herself back so that her back was pressed against the headboard.

Merlin had never seen her look so frightened.

"Emrys..." She gasped, although it was more of a whimper.

"You are making a big mistake, Morgana. Taking Camelot for yourself. You should know that I would never let you get away with this."

Morgana frowned and bit back tears.

"You have magic... why are you protecting someone who would see you dead?" She asked.

Merlin stared at her.

"Because Arthur is destined to become a great king and magic will be allowed once more." He explained in the voice of the old warlock.

She laughed, despite her fear, and stared at him.

"Is that what he told you? How can you believe such a thing? He is just like Uther." She spat.

He looked at her knowingly.

"So are you. You pretend that you only want what you feel is yours, Morgana, but the truth is that all you really want is vengence for what Uther did to you but can't you see? This is not the way."

Anger tinged her words.

"It is the only way!"

Merlin shook his head and took a step towards her, making her climb off the bed so that she was standing.

"Morgana, you have killed many people... tortured innocents, how can you justify that?"

For once, she said nothing, just simply stood there, watching him.

He raised his hand to her but before he could unleash his magic on her, her eyes flashed and he was thrown across the room and into the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her run, and Morgana never ran from anything.

Morgana kept running and she didn't stop untill she reached the throne room where she found Arthur and Gwen waiting for her.

She stopped and stared at them.

A small grin appeared on her face as she glanced at Helios.

With just a flick of her wrist, these two who she used to value would not be a problem for her for much longer. But she wanted this to last, she wanted the moment when she killed Arthur pendragon to be momenteous.

"I was wondering when you would show your face, brother."

Arthur just stared at her.

"I understand how hurt you must be over our father's betrayal-"

She cut him off.

"Your father, not mine and you understand nothing."

"You cannot blame me for what my father did." Arthur told her, his sword lowering slowly.

"You are just like him, brother. It is only you that cannot see it." She sneered.

Gwen stepped forward.

"Don't let your hate rule you, Morgana."

Her gaze snapped to the woman behind Arthur.

"And you, you are destined to steal my crown and believe me Guinevere, I will not let that happen."

Gwen swallowed and gripped her sword tighter.

This action only made Morgana laugh.

"Your blades cannot stop me!"

It was then that Emrys, still in the guise of Dragoon came from behind Arthur and Morgana paled even more so than she already was.

Fear clouded her eyes and her breathing became rapid.

Helios noticed the signs and unsheathed his weapon.

Emrys stepped forward and his eyes flashed, Morgana fell back along with Helios and Arthur charged the henchman while Morgana gathered herself, grabbed a sword and fled.

Gwen went after Morgana on her own accord.

Morgana ran through the different halls, taking down any knights and soldiers that got in her way. She did not see the man come out from behind her as he raised his sword and slashed at her side.

She cried out and spun around to cut his throat. He went down instantly.

Morgana held her side, blood seeping between her fingers and she rounded the corner to see Gwen.

Gwen stopped and backed up a bit.

Morgana held up her own sword, her magic was weak due to the wound in her side.

"Morgana, please, don't do this. We were friends once you and I, remember?"

Gwen tried to reason with her.

Morgana shook her.

"It's what you're destined to do, Gwen." Morgana shot back and clashed her own sword with Gwen's.

Morgana was a good fighter, better than Gwen and she knew that, with a few quick parries and blows, Morgana had knocked the sword from Gwen's hand and now had her blade pointed at the maid's throat.

She drew her arm back, preparing to strike when she was propelled backwards and crushed under the ceiling that came down on top of her.

Merlin ran around the corner to help Gwen, no longer in the guise of Dragoon and looked at the pile of rubble.

When the dust had cleared, Morgana had gone...

It took a little while but this whole attack on his kingdom had made him think even more clearly about what he wanted for the future.

The very next day, Arthur and Gwen were married and she was made queen of Camelot instantly.

You could hear the cheers from inside all over Camelot.

The kingdom finally had a new queen.

Clutching her bleeding side, Morgana ran through the forest as quick as she could. She was in no fit state to fight and if the knights caught up with her, they would kill her.

Finally, after glancing back over her shoulder, she gave in and fell to her knees gasping.

She could feel the life leaving her and she layed down, preparing to give in.

Her eyes closed and she let out a breath.

As she lay there, a small shadow passed over and faintly, she could hear something flapping.

There was a soft breath and Morgana sucked in a breath, her eyes opening.

There before her, sat a white baby dragon.

It stared at her curiously and tilted it's head.

A smile came to her lips and she used one elbow to hoist herself up to look at the creature properly.

Then it took off and Morgana tilted her head to the sky to watch it disappear.

Aithusa had saved her.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Camelot had a king and a queen and they were happy.

The kingdom was prospering but Arthur could not shake the feeling that things with Morgana were not over.

He had sent his knights out to find her as there had been sightings near the north. Gwaine and the rest of the knights were trudging through the snow, hoping that they would come across the legendary sorceress but she was no where to be found.

Gwaine stopped and held up a hand for silence. He could hear something.

The rest of the knights stopped and Leon came up to his side.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I can hear something... it's not human." He replied in the same hushed tone.

Within that second, four wolves appeared, circling them.

Gwaine pulled his weapon free as did the rest of the knights.

They stood back to back, keeping the wolves in their sights. The animals growled and snapped their teeth at them but then a group of bandits drove them away as they came over the snowy hill.

They were saved, or so they thought.

"Well look at this boys! The knights of Camelot! Morgana will be pleased!"

Gwaine stared at Leon.

So the rumours were true, Morgana was alive and well.

The rest of the bandits surrounded them and made them drop their weapons.

The knights wrists were bound and they were tied to a cart.

Word had reached Camelot that the knights had been captured and taken to Morgana who now resided in the north.

Arthur and Merlin went out after them on a long journey.

Gwen was not happy about them putting theirselves in so much danger but she had to hold the fort while they were away.

They set out as soon as they could and did not rest until they were at least near the north.

The snow began to hit them as they travelled on higher terrrain.

Merlin was out of breath as he stopped and looked around, nothing but snow.

"Shouldn't we stop?" He asked.

Arthur turned to face him.

"And give Morgana a chance to kill my knights? No, we can't stop."

Merlin knew he was right and carried on.

Arthur stopped when he found a piece of red material and he knelt to retrieve it.

"They were here." He said as he looked off into the distance.

Merlin frowned. Something wasn't right, it was just too quiet.

That was when the same bandits appeared and grabbed the king and his servant.

Just like the knights, they were tied to the cart and lead away.

They stopped as the sky darkened and made camp, they said that they would carry on at dawn.

Arthur sat near Merlin still with his hands tied.

A young man came over with a piece of bread and held it out to them.

"Here, you must be hungry." He said politely.

Arthur frowned but took the bread.

"Thank you erm..."

But before he could answer, the leader of them came over and grabbed the young man's shoudler, hauling him to his feet.

"What are you doing?! The Lady Morgana requested not to feed the prisoners!" He growled.

The young man shook him off.

"They are people, not animals."

The leader huffed and then walked away.

"Sorry about him, he's always like that. Anyway, my name is Mordred."

Merlin felt a cold chill go through him.

A long time ago, when Merlin had just arrived in Camelot and met Kilgarah, the great dragon had warned him about a young man named Mordred who would kill Arthur and end his reign.

Could this be the Mordred Kilgarah spoke of?

Arthur smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mordred."

Merlin eyed the man.

He was average looking, black hair and light blue eyes with a soft mouth and medium build and even though he could be Arthur's doom, he seemed kind and compassionate. Mordred then left them to get some rest and Arthur and Merlin spoke of their plan.

Just before Dawn, Arthur had managed to break free of his ropes and he also freed Merlin.

They ran and they thought that they had gotten away but the bandits caught up to them and chased them down.

Arthur fought them back but they soon found themselves backed up on an icy ledge. Arthur glanced over his shoulder and gestured to Merlin.

As one, they jumped and made it to the other side as a few of the other bandits didn't make it.

Merlin almost laughed with relief until they saw Mordred standing at the edge.

Arthur frowned at him and a small smile crossed the young man's face.

He nodded his head and backed away.

Arthur stared after him.

"He let us get away." Merlin said behind him in awe.

Arthur nodded.

"Why?" Was Merlin's question.

Arthur shrugged.

"I don't know but he seemed too kind to be a real bandit."

Merlin still was not convinced.

The bandits returned to Morgana's castle- if you could call it that- empty handed.

The knights were being used as slaves to dig under the castle to find the key to something called 'Arthur's bane' but so far, she had killed none.

Morgana watched from her window as the men filed in and one in particular caught her eye.

She stared down at the young man who stood off to the side and gathered her robe to venture outside into the snow covered courtyard.

The leader of the bandits stepped in front of her as came out.

"Morgana, I have brought you-" He stopped at the look she gave him and bowed his head, taking a step back.

She passed him and looked into the blue eyes of the young man.

"Mordred?" She whispered.

He nodded and she threw her arms around him.

Never had she been so pleased to see someone she knew.

She pulled back and looked at him.

"My how you've grown. Morgause said you would."

He nodded.

"I knew they would lead me to you."

Her smile grew.

"You are such a smart boy. Morgause always believed that and so did I." She told him proudly.

Mordred nodded and bowed his head, a little embarrassed.

She put an arm around his shoulders.

"Come, you must be hungry."

There was a long table in the centre of one of the rooms.

It was dusty and filled with cobwebs but that seemed to be how she liked it.

Mordred ate furiously and Morgana watched him with a small smile on her face.

"You are aware that Morgause died?" Morgana asked suddenly.

He nodded.

"I am... mother was strong but no one could have survived that."

Morgana nodded sadly.

"But we have each other now and I shall look after you." She vowed.

He smiled and went back to his food while she cut up an apple.

Mordred put his food down and glanced at her warily.

"The bandits, they had Arthur." He said carefully.

Her temper had become something of legend recently.

She took a slice of apple and popped it into her mouth. She looked different somehow. Her hair was wilder and she looked slimmer and judging by what she had to eat, Mordred thought that she didn't eat much anyway.

"They let him go?" She asked calmly but her voice trembled with fury.

It didn't help that Mordred stuttered when he answered her.

"He-he jumped over a gorge and we could not follow. I thought that-"

Suddenly, her empty plate and a goblet was knocked from the table violently by her own hand and she stood, using the sides of the table to brace herself.

"Kill him! That was all they had to do! Why is one task so difficult?!"

Mordred stared at her levelly.

"Calm yourself, Morgana." He said quietly.

Her eyes looked too big and wild, it was unsettling to say the least.

"Everytime I get my hands on Arthur, I lose him! I want him dead, Mordred, I want him to suffer and die slowly and painfully."

Mordred tried to avoid her gaze and she finally sat down, breathing in and out slowly.

Arthur and Merlin had made their way to the castle and had found a way underground to where all the knights were. They spilt up and Merlin helped one half of the knights get out, while Arthur rescued the rest.

Merlin found Gwaine and helped him out of the dirt covered cavern.

He was about to turn and follow Gwaine when a noise made him spin around.

A crippled young dragon blew fire at him and with his magic, Merlin blocked it.

Finally, the dragon backed away and Merlin stared at it.

"Aithusa?" He whispered.

The dragon looked so sad and not at all who Merlin had awoken by calling her name.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in the dragon tongue.

Aithusa just shook her head and backed up even further.

"Was it Morgana?"

She shook her head and that sadness returned.

"Why can't you talk?" He asked her.

Aithusa just stared at him and Merlin felt a pain go through him.

Why was it that whatever Morgana touched, she ended up hurting?

Arthur's cry snapped his attention away from Aithusa and when he looked back again, she was gone.

He ran to Arthur's side.

Morgana had been told that Arthur was below the castle and she had run to find him. She had cornered him and now had a dagger pointed at his throat.

He was standing his ground and as Merlin ran through, Morgana sent him flying against the wall, knocking him out.

She grinned at her work and stared at her brother.

Mordred was behind her, watching silently.

"What happened to you, Morgana? You were so kind as a child, you cared for everyone even if they didn't deserve your sympathy."

Morgana sneered at him, all the hurt that had been changed into bitterness, showing on her face.

"I grew up, and one day you will too. You will see how people exploit the goodness in you and twist it untill there's nothing left of you but a cold, bitter stranger."

Her eyes flashed and the dagger pierced Athur's side quickly.

He fell to the dirt and looked up at her.

"We are the same. Deep down, you are still the Morgana I used to know. I believe that, sister." He told her.

She smirked.

"It's funny how you choose to acknowledge me as your sister with my dagger at your back."

Then she laughed.

"It's strange, Uther did not admit that I was his daughter untill he was imprisoned by me."

Her eyed flashed again and the dagger stabbed him in the back.

The stab wounds were made to inflict pain, not actually to kill...not yet anyway.

Mordred watched and stared at the back of Morgana's head.

"That's enough, Morgana."

She glared at him over her shoulder.

"I'll say when it's enough, Mordred."

She turned back to Arthur and just before she could met his eyes, she fell to her knees as Mordred pushed a dagger into her.

She turned and looked up at him.

"Mordred?"

He said nothing as he let go of her arm and watched her drop to the dirt. He then went over to help Arthur just as Merlin was waking up.

...

Back in Camelot, Arthur rewarded Mordred by knighting him.

Merlin was suspicious and waited for the newly made knight.

Mordred looked up as he came out of the great hall.

"Merlin." He said by way of acknowledgement.

Merlin just nodded and stepped up to help Mordred untie his cloak.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Mordred smiled uneasily but let the warlock help him.

"Can I ask you something, Mordred?"

Mordred swallowed but nodded anyway.

"Why did you save Arthur? When I came into the cavern, you were by Morgana's side."

Mordred turned to face him.

"Arthur fights for the right reasons, Morgana fights out of anger and revenge. She may be my aunt but she is not someone who I would willingly give my loyalty to."

Merlin frowned.

"Morgana is your aunt?"

Modred nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, Morgause was my mother."

Merlin stared at the ground for a long time.

Mordred frowned at Merlin's expression.

"Is something wrong?"

Merlin stared into Mordred's blue eyes.

"Do you know who your father is?"

"I think it is Cenred." He said awkwardly.

The boy had been fed a lot of lies.

Merlin brushed past Mordred and left the palace on his horse.

He rode back to the north and told Giaus to try and keep Arthur busy.

He stopped on a snowy hill and looked down to see Morgana and Aithusa walking through the blizzard.

She had cuts on her face and she was clutching her side.

She was talking to Aithusa.

"We shall be fine. I promise."

Merlin glared at her figure as she walked painfully through the snow.

Aithusa was crippled because of her and he didn't know why.

Instead, he watched and followed her as she made her way back to Camelot.

She walked quite a way and only stopped when Aithusa seemed too tired and needed a rest.

He watched her as she slipped into the forest and came back out with a few berries and maybe a dead mouse.

She had nothing herself and he watched, bewildered at the witch, who sat there, stroking the dragon's head and talking softly to it.

She continued on until she came to an old abandoned castle just outside of Camelot.

She was not silly enough to go into the kingdom and risk people noticing her.

Merlin dismounted and followed her inside the derelict castle.

It was only small but he watched as she ascended the stairs and climbed onto the dusty double bed.

Aithusa went into a small chamber off to the side and curled up in there.

Merlin watched as Morgana drifted off to sleep.

While she was sleeping, he checked the rest of the castle and found that no one lived in it.

She would make this her home for the time being until she was either forced out or decided to move on and attack from afar, as she had been planning to do in the north. He was just about to leave when he heard her call out.

She was still having the nightmares.

He made his way quickly up the stairs and watched from the shadows as she sat bolt upright on the bed with wide eyes and looked around.

"Aithusa!" She called.

The young dragon appeared and stood on the doorway, looking at her.

"Come," She said softly.

The dragon put it's head near her hand and she stroked it's leathery skin.

"I'm sorry, I was just having a nightmare and I thought of that horrible place... I promise no harm will come to us now." She assured Aithusa, who put her head on the bed beside Morgana and grunted softly.

A small tortured smile crossed Morgana's lips as she looked down at Aithusa.

"You are all I have now... I will look after you."

Merlin frowned but then realized this was his chance to make his appearence known.

He stood and stepped out of hiding.

Morgana stared at him in shock and sat up a little straighter.

"Aithusa, go to the chamber." She said sharply and the dragon limped away, back to where it had been sleeping.

Merlin stood at the foot of the bed and stared at her.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

Morgana glanced in the direction that Aithusa had gone and her jaw tightened.

"We have both suffered, Merlin, not that you would care."

"You were tortured? I thought that Aithusa- you..."

"You thought I did that to her? Of course you did. I am just heartless Morgana to you, the witch who betrayed so many." She said bitterly.

Merlin shrugged but then a thought came to him.

"What happened to you?"

Morgana shot him a look.

Why did he want to know? What could he gain from this?

But Morgana found herself in need of someone she could talk to, who could talk to her back. Since their imprisonment, Aithusa had lost the ability to talk.

She swallowed.

"We were captured... I was going to use my magic on them but they had Aithusa and they said they would kill her if I did not surrender, so what choice did I have?"

She toyed with her fingers and then glanced up at Merlin.

"They chained us for two years in the bottom of a pit. I could not see a thing, I could not move. I cried out every night for someone to come and help me and Aithusa but there was nothing. We were fed but just scraps that did not sustain us..."

She trailed off, tears behind her eyes and her voice shaking with emotion.

Merlin wanted to help her through this but she still wanted Arthur dead and the crown of Camelot for herself.

She composed herself long enough to finish her story but her voice still trembled with every word.

"Aithusa kept crying out and I couldn't soothe her. I tried to tell her that we would be alright and that we could survive this. One day, I found my chance to be free... and I took it. Aithusa and I have been together through all of that, she is the only one I have left. She is the only thing I care about anymore." She told him.

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"What about your nephew?"

She frowned.

"Mordred?"

Merlin nodded.

"I bet you thought that you wouldn't see him again, since his mother died, why would he come to his aunt? The one who sacrificed her own sister on the isle of the blessed?"

Morgana stared angrily at him.

"Morgause knew what she was doing and I never wanted that to happen. _You_ were the one who killed her, Merlin. not I." She shot back.

Merlin looked into her eyes.

She was hiding something and he thought he knew.

"Mordred has blue eyes. Morgause did not have blue eyes and neither did Cenred who he thinks is his father." Merlin pointed out.

Morgana looked away from him. He knew...

"He...Morgause thought that he would be happier and safer if he thought she was his mother." She explained with a guilty glance at the door.

Merlin stared at her.

"You are his mother." He said, only confirming what he had already suspected.

The boy looked too much like her to be born of Morgause.

She nodded her head slowly.

"I am..."

Merlin licked his lips.

He had no idea what had happened to Morgana while she was away or who she went with, if anybody, but he had to know.

"Who is his father?" He asked slowly.

She stared at him.

"I... I don't know."

Merlin frowned at her.

"You don't know? How many have you been with?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am no whore, Merlin, but being by myself can get lonely. Why do you think I asked you to come to me back in Camelot?"

He shrugged.

He had thought that they both loved each other and that was why she had called him to her, maybe he had thought wrong.

She straightened a little more and stared at him levelly.

"Mordred is not your son but he is mine and I don't know why he betrayed me but if you so much as touch him, I will destroy everything you hold dear, starting with that mother of yours'." She snarled.

Merlin nearly flinched at her harsh tone.

He turned to leave but then looked back at her.

"Mordred does not know you are his mother?"

She shook her head.

"No and it's best that way."

"He has grown fast. Alarmingly so."

She nodded but her expression was stoic.

"He is born of magic. I have asked druids about it and they say that sometimes this is normal, but when he reached nineteen years, it would slow down and he would grow as normal as any human being."

She smiled fondly as she thought of him.

"But I meant what I said, he cannot know who his true mother is." She paused and glanced down at her hands.

"You are the only one who knows now."

He nodded.

"Thank you for trusting me." Merlin said sincerely.

She nodded.

"Now leave."

He nodded and left as she'd instructed.

When he was gone, she let out a breath.

Merlin couldn't know that he was Mordred's father.

She closed her eyes and thought back to when she had visited Mordred and Morgause.

He had really looked like his father when he was little.

His eyes were lighter than his fathers but there was the tiniest hint of green in them. Everytime she looked at him, she got a pain in her chest and whenever she asked Morgause about telling him who his real mother was, she would just shake her head and tell her sister that now was not the time.

She hated it when he used to call her aunt Morgana but she just used to smile and talk to him, keeping up the pretense that he was her nephew and nothing more.

Yes, Morgana had suffered in more ways than one.

 **Author's Note- So what did u guys think of that nice little shocker? hehe.**

 **I always thought it would be good if Mordred had of been Merlin and Morgana's child. The age thing was a little tricky but I got around it ;)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thanks for continuing with this story.**

 **Feel free to review X**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

A woman in peasant clothes ran through the forest with a mob chasing after her.

She was middle aged and had been running for a very long time.

She was getting out of breath and each step she took was a stumble.

It was then that she ran into the king of Camelot.

Arthur Pendragon.

He stopped her took hold of her shoulders.

"Stop, why are you running?" He asked.

In answer to his question, the mob appeared over the hill.

He turned and drew his sword as Merlin watched them grind to a halt.

"She is ours!" One of them shouted.

Arthur frowned at all of them.

"Why are you chasing this woman?"

"She was caught using magic." Another answered.

Merlin stared at the woman who was looking pleadingly at him.

"It was only to cure someone. I never meant for anyone to find out!" She cried.

Arthur turned back to look at the woman.

"Did you hurt anyybody?"

She shook her head.

"No! No I swear, no one!"

Arthur turned back to the mob.

"You shall not kill this woman."

One man stepped forward.

"Who are you to tell us what we can and cannot do?"

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and this village is in my kingdom. This woman will not be harmed." He declared.

Merlin stepped in front of her to shield her.

The mob argued and some tried to out-wit the king but eventually, they gave up and left the forest to go back to their village.

Arthur turned back to the woman.

"You are safe now."

The woman nodded gratefully and then held out her hand.

In it, she clutched a horn.

"I want you to take this."

Arthur frowned at the strange thing.

"What is it?"

"It summons the dead. Anyone you wish to see; just blow this horn and the void shall open. Whoever you wish to speak with who has passed, will be on the other side." She told him.

Arthur nodded and then the woman walked away.

Merlin stared warily at the horn in Arthur's hand.

"Do you believe her?" He asked.

"I do and I'm going to test it."

Merlin followed Arthur to a stone monument on top of a great hill and watched as Arthur looked around.

He then raised the horn and put it to his lips.

The sound that it made was haunting and loud but before him, a dark blue void opened and he looked back at Merlin with a small smile.

"I'll return." He promised.

Merlin nodded and watched as Arthur walked into the void.

It was dark but at the end, there was a shaft of light coming through and he could make out the image of a man.

"Father?"

Uther came into view. His skin was grey and he looked harsher than ever.

"Arthur." Was his reply.

Arthur smiled.

"How are you, father?" He asked.

He nodded.

"I am well but I cannot say that I am happy about your rule."

Arthur frowned.

"My rule?"

"You have made strangers knights, taken a serving girl for your queen and only just a while ago, you released a magic user back into the land. Have you learnt nothing Arthur?"

Arthur was at a loss for words and just stared at his father.

He thought that what he was doing was right and just, and never did he want his father to be disappointed in him, yet here they were.

Maybe he wished that Morgana had of taken the throne, maybe she would have been the ruler that his father could be proud of.

"You do not have much time, Arthur. You should go." Uther told him.

Arthur licked his lips nervously.

"I wanted to see you and talk to you..."

"And you have." Uther cut in.

"But now you must go."

Arthur turned away from his father and began to walk towards the void but just before he left, he looked back.

Merlin was waiting for him when he returned.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

Arthur stared at his friend and manservant.

"He... he's disappointed in me."

Merlin frowned.

"Disappointed? why?"

Arthur sighed and raised his head.

"The choices I have made are not what he would have."

"But Camelot is so much better for those choices."

Arthur gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad that you think so. Merlin."

"It's not just me. The people, the knights and even the nobles feel better for the decisions you have made."

Arthur smiled again and then walked back to his horse.

Little did he realize that he should not have turned back to see his father one last time, he had opened the gate for Uther and there was no closing it.

Uther could go anywhere he wanted now. Arthur had left the gate open for him to step into the real world.

He knew where he needed to be and where he wanted to go but first, he had to check on someone else to make his feelings known.

Morgana slept on her bed and dreamed.

 _She was holding a sword and facing Emrys, the old man who had followed her into the palace when she had had it under her control._

 _Emrys circled her and she eyed him warily._

 _"You have done enough, Morgana. Look at what you have done." He pleaded with her in her dream._

 _All around her, men were dying and being slaughtered._

 _"Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?"_

Before she could answer, she woke.

The sound of a door slamming down the steps woke her.

She could hear foot steps getting louder as they ascended the stairs.

Maybe Merlin had come back.

She climbed off of the bed and waited for him to show his face but instead of Merlin, Uther rounded the corner.

She stared at him in shock but apart from that, she refused to give anything away.

"Morgana, how far you have fallen." Uther said with a cold smile.

"Uther."

The smile left his face.

"I am your father."

"You were... but even then you gave me no sign. I had to find out on my own, on my death bed, you could not even tell me yourself." She shot back.

He stared at her and straightened.

He was frightening to look at but he was dead and he could no longer hurt her. Physically at least.

"You have tried to take Camelot twice now. I am waiting for your next attepmt."

She hated the way he said it so flippantly, as though her plans were failiures and so was she.

"Why have you come?" She questioned, folding her arms and standing up straight.

"I wanted to see you." He told her truthfully.

She smirked.

"You hate me and my kind, why should you even care? If you had still been alive you would have had me killed."

He shook his head and his stern expression softened.

"I could have sent men after you when you left Camelot but I didn't. Does that not mean anything to you?"

She swallowed.

"My betrayal left you broken. There was nothing you could do even if you wanted to." She snapped.

Morgana had built up barriers, surrounded herself with icy walls to keep people at bay, abandoned her compassion and love so that she could no longer feel, and use that numbness to be ruthless and cruel but now she was standing in front of her father and she had her chance.

By showing him her weakness, she had nothing to lose, not anymore.

"When I found out I had magic I was terrified... I was disgusted with myself and I had to pretend that there was nothing wrong with me. I was ashamed of myself, Uther.

You had always taught me that magic is evil and that it corrupts your soul..."

Tears filled her eyes.

"I was so scared... I thought that if you ever found out what I was, you would have me executed." She whispered.

Uther's features softened even more and he reached out to touch her face but his hand went right through her.

"You are my daughter, Morgana. I would never of harmed you."

She stared at him.

"Then why did you lie to me? You loved Arthur more than you ever did me. I was just your ward and the only one who knew differently was you."

He sighed.

"Arthur's place on the throne could not be put under threat..."

She sniffed and stared at him, trying to recover the anger that she had held onto to for so long.

"I didn't even care about the throne! I cared about how you had lied to me! You refused to acknowledge me as your daughter!" She cried.

Uther's expression turned hard.

"Can you see now why I did? If I had have told you, you probably would have tried to over throw me sooner." He spat out bitterly.

She stared at him, she thought that they were just talking things out but now he was back to judging her and her heart iced over once more.

"Less people would have died if I did."

"You kill innocents now anyway."

"You were a good teacher, Uther." She shot back.

He glared at her.

"You will never take then throne!" He shouted at her.

"I will... and I will kill your beloved son slowly and painfully, he will be begging for death by the time I am through with him." She snarled.

"He is your brother!" Uther snapped.

"Half brother and he means nothing to me anymore. None of them do."

Morgana stared to call the magic within her.

She would send Uther back to his resting place before he was ready to return.

She extended her hand and her eyes glowed threateningly.

"Goodbye, Father."

Her eyes flashed and he vanished before her.

The chamber was silent once more and she let out a breath, fell to her knees and cried.

Morgana kept her distance from Camelot for a while and remained in the old ruins of the castle. She made sure that Aithusa was fed and that she had a little something herself but apart from that, she very rarely went out.

It was a dark stormy night and Morgana was standing near the window with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders to keep the chill off.

The wind was loud and the rain beat down relentlessly.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

Aithusa came up by her side and she petted the young dragon's head.

Aithusa was begining to look a lot better but she was still crippled and her voice had not returned; Morgana had hoped that it would.

A knock came at the door and she frowned, glancing over her shoulder.

She ordered Aithusa back into her hiding corner and made her way down the steps to answer to the door. She pulled it open and found a middle aged woman standing there, her hood was over her face and she was hunched over against the cold.

Morgana frowned.

"Can you spare me some shelter for the night, My Lady?" She asked.

Morgana's frown deepened.

"I take no one in. I'm sorry, you shall have to find some other lodgings." She replied as she began to shut the door.

She felt pressure and found the woman's hand on the door.

"You would not refuse one of your own, would you?"

The woman uncovered her wrist and Morgana looked to see she had the symbol of a druid marked there.

Morgana nodded slowly, a frown of confusion still on her face.

She opened the door wider and the woman came in.

She sat herself at the table that Morgana had uncovered in the remains of a chamber.

At least this castle had a roof and few windows.

Morgana used a few logs and threw them down, using her magic to make a fire as she knew she could in front of a druid.

Morgana took a seat just to the woman's left and laced her hands on the table in front of her.

"Don't druids usually have a clan?" Morgana asked suspiciously.

The woman nodded and threw back her hood to reveal long dark hair and piercing eyes.

"They do but I left mine. I did not feel safe there. They taught me all I needed to know." She told her.

Morgana nodded.

The woman stared at her and smiled.

"You are Morgana Pendragon. I have heard much about you. How you tried to take the crown from Arthur and made a whole army immortal."

Morgana nodded her head and looked down at the table.

"I did... but Arthur has too many followers." She said.

The woman chuckled.

"You have given up." She noted.

"No, of course I haven't... I'm just... taking some time." Morgana answered hesitantly. The woman chuckled again and then took hold of Morgana's wrist.

"Do not give up. You deserve what is rightfully yours', what you have been denied all this time. Fight for what you want, Morgana."

There was so much determination in this woman's voice that Morgana wondered if she had met her tonight just by chance or was it the powers that be trying to help her?

The high priestess raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"I have tried everything I can think of and still he wins, every time... Have you heard of a man named Emrys?" She asked.

The woman nodded and Morgana's eyes lit up.

"Then you know who he is." She said hopefully.

She shook her head.

"I have only heard of him. I have never seen him but he said to be the one who will help Arthur unite the land of Albion."

Morgana sat back, ripping her arm away from the woman and pressed two fingers to her forehead.

"Another fantasist." She muttered.

The woman frowned.

"Just because I know the prophecy does not mean I believe it."

Morgana gave her a small smile.

"There was a woman on the isle of the blessed and she told me that Emrys was my destiny and he is my doom. But so far, he has thwarted my every move... he is the reason I have failed and continued to do so."

The woman frowned and nodded.

"We must find who this Emrys is and destroy him."

Morgana nodded and smiled but her suspicous nature came to the fore.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked slowly.

The woman shrugged.

"I believe you to be the rightful queen of Camelot, not some serving girl with a kind heart. A ruler needs to be firm but fair and I believe you will be."

Morgana smiled at the woman.

"And you would help me? A stranger?"

The woman grinned and it mirrored Morgana's own devious smirk.

"I am no stranger, and I would do anything to you help you. You are my daughter after all."

Morgana's stony expression faltered and her sea green eyes grew wide.

"Mother?" She whispered.

Vivienne stood and Morgana got shakily to her feet.

Her mother pulled her into her arms and Morgana hugged her back tentively.

"I have missed you, Morgana." She whispered.

Morgana started crying and held her mother tightly.

She never thought she would see her mother again and now she was here, she could not believe it. She expected to wake up from a dream but when nothing happened, she let herself cry into her mother's shoulder.

Vivienne pulled back slightly and held Morgana by the shoulders.

"Now stop that." She said softly, wiping at Morgana's tears.

"My daughter does not cry. She is strong and fearless. Like her mother." She added with a smile.

Morgana laughed a little and nodded.

"You deserve the crown, Morgana, and I am here to help you obtain it. You will be the greatest queen Camelot has ever known and nothing can stop you or stand in your way... not even Emrys."

It was said with purpose and conviction. They had both been wronged by Uther and wanted vengeance.

Morgana and Vivienne were unstoppable.

"Your first target is the queen of Camelot. She is the only thing that Arthur truly cares about anymore." Vivienne told her daughter as she sat forward and listened intently.

"You can get to her, Morgana. I shall help with that."

Morgana nodded, a smile spreading across her features.

"Arthur makes sure that she is well protected, Mother. It will not be easy."

Vivienne smirked.

"You forget that I had to sneak through that castle. I know how to get to places she has barely touched."

Morgana returned the self satisfied smirk.

"The king will not know what hit him."...

...

Guinevere sat next to Arthur as they awaited their guest.

When the woman stepped forward to kneel before the king, Arthur frowned.

She looked a little weary and dishevelled.

The woman stared at Arthur and forced a smile.

"I have come to ask you for forgiveness, my Lord; for I have done a terrible thing."

Arthur's frown deepened.

"Go on." He said softly.

"My name is Vivienne and I am Morgana Pendragon's mother."

Arthur stared at her in shock and called for his guards who instantly surrounded her. Vivienne stood and held up a hand.

"I understand that you are wary but I wish to tell you that I am more against my daughter than ever."

She broke down and started sobbing.

"The things she has done... she cannot be the little Morgana I loved... This...woman, she is cruel and evil and I wanted to come and tell you personally that I am by your side, Arthur Pendragon. Whatever you wish of me." She said, bowing her head.

Arthur nodded but he was not convinced.

"Why would you turn on your own?" He questioned.

Vivienne pulled up the sleeve of her navy dress to expose her forearm.

A horrible deep gash ran five inches long along her skin.

Arthur stared open mouthed at the wound.

Yes, he had seen worse but it was the thought behind why it had happened.

"Morgana did that to you?" He asked.

She nodded and more tears flowed freely.

"I thought that I could talk to her, make her see sense but she... she was so horrible to me. She gave me this wound and told me that if I ever came back to her, she would kill me herself..." She hung her head and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't go on." She whispered.

Arthur nodded and gestured to his men.

"See that she has a room. I will see you shortly, Vivienne."

Vivienne nodded gratefully and let herself be lead away.

She was put ironically, in Morgana's old bed chamber and waited patiently.

She was surprised that it was Gwen, the queen of Camelot came to see her.

"Lady Vivienne, my name is Gwen. You said that you are Morgana's mother?"

Vivienne nodded.

"I am... you and her, you were good friends once were you not?"

Gwen nodded and smiled sadly.

"We were but sadly that all changed. She became so full of hate and vengeance... I do miss her sometimes."

Vivienne could not have planned this any better.

"Gewn? May I call you Gwen?"

Gwen nodded.

"I believe that deep down, Morgana can be saved but she just needs to feel not so alone. I believe you to be the person to help her."

Gwen's eyes widened.

"Me?"

Vivienne took her hand and stared into her eyes.

"Why not? Gwen, if my daughter can be saved, then it means that you get your friend back and Arthur is safe once more. Is that not worth the risk?"

Her voice was pleading and Gwen bit her lip. She was understandably worried and Vivienne knew that she would take some persuading.

"Morgana would be a powerful ally to you and Arthur, Gwen. You know yourself, when she was here, her love for those around her was so strong. What if you could bring that back again?"

Gwen still looked unsure but then nodded and smiled.

"You know her better than anyone... if you believe this will work, I shall do it."

Vivienne smiled and then Gwen turned serious.

"Arthur cannot know about this."

Morgana's mother nodded.

"You have my word, My Lady."

 **Author's Note- Another shock! Morgana and Vivienne. Mother and daughter. If nothing worked for Morgana before, this partnership surely will...or will it? hehe.**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Gwen followed Vivienne to the ruins that were Morgana's home.

She frowned as she rode in front of the woman and stared up at the moon.

Vivienne knew she was wary and rightfully so but for now, Vivienne would keep up the pretense that she was just a troubled mother, concerned for her daughter's welfare.

They dismounted and Gwen walked towards the door.

Vivienne stopped her form knocking.

"Let me. If she sees you first, she will not be pleased."

Gwen nodded and stepped back.

Vivienne gave her a reassuring smile and knocked.

Morgana opened the door and glared at her mother.

"I thought I told you not to come back." She snarled.

"Please, Morgana just listen. I have brought Gwen to see you."

Morgana glanced at Gwen and her eyes widened but then she straightened and tried to seem cold again.

"Gwen... why have you come?"

"Your mother cares about you, Morgana, and she said that I could talk to you."

She tried to explain.

The sorceress stared at her former friend.

"I have no time for you. I know how you all feel about my kind."

Gwen frowned and reached out for Morgana to which the high priestess took a step back.

"That's not true... I do not believe you to be evil."

Morgana sighed and Vivienne looked at her daughter with pleading eyes.

"Please, Morgana, just let her talk."

Sea green eyes watched Gwen suspiciously until she backed down and gestured for her to come inside.

Gwen let out a breath and walked past. She did not catch the sly smirk that passed between mother and daughter as the door closed...

They say at the table, with Morgana on Gwen's left as the former maid servant sat at the head.

Vivienne was there to serve food and drink while the two women talked.

Gwen went first;

"I know there is nothing I can say to lessen the hurt of your father's betrayal, Morgana, but I know you...you are not this person. You are kind, compassionate and you have a good heart, it's just been broken that's all."

Morgana sighed and looked down at the table.

"I was imprisoned, Gwen, for two years... I was scared that if I ever came back to Camelot, Arthur would do the same or have me killed. He rules like Uther when it comes to magic." She said, her voice trembling.

Gwen shook her head in disagreement.

"No, You are his sister, Morgana. He would never hurt you."

And in her heart, she truly believed that.

Yet Gwen also knew that Arthur was conflicted because he shared his hatred for magic with his father.

Morgana shook her head and tears came.

Vivienne stared at her daughter in sympathy and poured her some more drink and then filled Gwen's cup.

Gwen placed a hand on Morgana's wrist.

"Morgana, please... come home."

Morgana broke down there and then and pulled Gwen to her in a fierce hug.

Vivienne shook her head at her daughter and glanced down at the cup.

Morgana nodded once and then pulled back from Gwen, drying her eyes with the cloth that her friend offered her.

She rested a hand on Morgana's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"You don't know how lonely it has been. How empty my life is... I wanted the throne from Uther because of what he had done to me. But I never thought of hurting you, Merlin and Arthur."

Gwen frowned slightly.

"Merlin?"

Morgana stopped abruptly.

No one knew of her and Merlin's strange and secret relationship so she quickly forced a smile and said;

"Well he is my friend too, and I am sure that I must have hurt him by doing what I did."

Gwen nodded but the smile returned to her face.

"That's all behind us now."

Morgana nodded.

"Indeed it is..." She raised her cup.

"A toast."

Gwen raised her own cup and smiled brilliantly at her friend.

Morgana returned it and stared into her friend's trusting eyes.

"To coming home."

Gwen nodded and Morgana put the cup to her lips while Gwen drank.

Morgana swallowed to make it look believable even though a single drop had not passed her lips.

Within minutes, Gwen would be unconcious and then it would be onto Morgana's second part of the plan.

Gwen was locked up in one of the empty chambers in Morgana's abandoned castle. Vivienne followed her ambitious daughter back down the steps as Morgana removed her gloves.

"You do not seem happy, Morgana. Did everything not go according to plan as you wished?"

The high priestess sighed and tossed her gloves on the table.

"I want Arthur to suffer and all I have is Gwen locked in a chamber." She complained. Vivienne stared at her daughter with wide eyes.

"That is more than you ever have done before, Morgana. Next we must target his friends, his allies, and once we have him unprotected, nothing can stop you."

Morgana nodded but she still frowned.

Her mother expected her to capture every single one of the knights?

"I can bring Gaius here but all of the knights? It seems so long winded."

Vivienne sighed.

"But it will all be worth it."

Vivienne clapped her hands and smiled as she crossed to the table and turned to face the sorceress.

"Right, next on the list is his good friend and serving boy, Merlin."

"No!" Morgana blurted, holding out a hand.

She quickly drew it back and straightened.

"I mean... not yet. He is not important enough to deal with." She amended quickly. Vivienne raised an eyebrow.

"But he is important to you, yes?"

Morgana bowed her head and Vivienne walked over to her, lifting her chin to meet her gaze.

"Morgana, you can tell me anything. I only want what is best for you and the more I know, the better."

Morgana sighed and let out a breath taking a step back from her mother.

She licked her lips.

"Merlin and I, we were once lovers. We were once great friends and over time our bond became strengthened by him telling me he was the same as I. We both have magic." She said slowly.

Vivienne smiled at her.

"Love is the only thing that ever made us weak, Morgana. It is the reason I allowed myself to be seduced by Uther and it is the reason you were seduced by Merlin."

Morgana narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, no it was not like that. We loved each other, he helped me. We have-" She stopped and clamped her lips together tightly.

Vivienne stared at her daughter.

"What are you not telling me, Morgana."

Morgana shut herself off again.

"There is nothing more to tell."

Arthur had sent out a search party for his queen and he would not sleep untill she was returned to him. In front of Merlin, he cursed himself for trusting Vivienne.

He should have known that Vivienne's loyalty would rest with her daughter.

After all the wrongs that Uther had done by her, did Arthur truly believe that Vivienne had his best interests at heart? He had been a fool.

Merlin watched as the king paced back and forth across his chamber with a stern expression on his face.

"It wasn't your fault, Arthur." Merlin told him.

Arthur stopped pacing when there was a knock on his door, his face was hopeful but Merlin knew better.

When it opened, Mordred entered and Arthur's face fell.

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything, sire." He said nervously with a glance at Merlin.

Merlin did not trust Mordred because of what he was destined to do and deep down, he knew that Mordred was aware of his feelings towards him.

Arthur shook his head and turned his back.

Merlin nodded to Mordred and followed him outside, shutting the door.

Merlin gripped Mordred's arm roughly and Mordred shook him off as he tried to drag him down the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Mordred hissed.

Merlin glared at him.

"I'm taking you to Morgana. I think it's only fair that she tells you who you truly are." He whispered.

Mordred frowned.

"I know who I am... Merlin, what is it?"

Merlin shook his head.

He would not break his promise to Morgana by telling Mordred himself.

He would make her confess.

Mordred looked worried and stepped back from Merlin.

"I cannot go with you, Merlin. I see how bitter Morgana has become and I want nothing more to do with her." He snarled.

He looked down at his feet.

"I am ashamed to call her my aunt." He said quietly.

Merlin sighed. He could not do it. Not yet.

It was clear how Mordred felt about Morgana and his loyalty seemed to be with the king.

Merlin could only hope and watch, as he had always done.

That same night, Merlin travelled out to the forest to see Morgana.

He dismounted and went up to her door to knock. He waited for her and when Vivienne answered instead, he almost jumped back.

She smiled pleasantly at him.

"Hello. Merlin is it?"

He went to push past her.

"You know very well who I am. I wish to speak with Morgana."

Vivienne barred his way.

"I am sorry, Merlin but she is sleeping. She is rather exhausted you see."

Merlin nodded and his jaw clenched.

"Yes it must be tiring, planning and scheming all day."

Vivienne gave him a small, confused frown.

"I am not quite sure what you mean, Merlin. I can wake her for you, if it is urgent." She offered.

Merlin nodded.

Vivienne opened the door for him but he shook his head.

"I want to see her outside. Tell her I shall be down by the lake."

Vivienne paused and then nodded.

"As you wish."

Merlin had his back to her when she came down to the lake.

He turned when she came to stand directly behind him.

"You asked for me?" She said softly.

He nodded and turned to face her, his arms folded.

"You need to tell Mordred that you are his mother." He said sharply.

She paused and clasped her gloved hands together.

"I can't... he hates me, Merlin."

He nodded, his blue eyes darkening.

"I know and I don't blame him."

Morgana walked towards him, her eyes seeking his and he looked at her the same way he had when he had first arrived him Camelot.

"I should hate you." He snarled.

There was no self satisfied smile on her face as she gazed at him.

"And you do not?" She asked.

He sighed and shook his head.

Morgana reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"We can have what we once had, Merlin... you know we can."

He knew in his heart that she would never give up on them, no matter what she said, and he was no fool when it came to her secrets.

He knew if what she said was true or not, and he could work out the message in her cryptic answers.

He let her hand remain on his face when he knew that he should just push her away and leave but she held him here, not by magic or anything like that; just that she was here with him was enough.

But eventually, he found the strength to step back from her and she sighed.

"You have not changed... and you never will." He bit out.

Morgana glared at him.

"I am surprised that you have not. Living in that castle like you are normal. An ordinary civillian when if they knew what you could do... no one could make you do anything."

Merlin shook his head.

"I am there to protect Arthur, that is my destiny and my calling, I cannot-"

She cut him off with a flippant wave of her gloved hand.

"Yes, yes Arthur will be the one to unite the lands and bring about the golden age."

He frowned at her.

"You do not believe that?"

She grinned and shook her head.

"I stopped believing in fairytales a long time ago, Merlin. I think it's time that you did too. Maybe then you would see that no matter what you do, magic will never be allowed in Camelot while Uther's son rules."

Merlin shook his head vehemently, his blue eyes darkening.

"I don't believe that."

"Then you are a fool." She spat.

Morgana decided to change the subject for a while, just to calm him down a bit.

"Mordred must be very happy knowing he is a knight of Camelot."

Merlin nodded, relaxing slightly.

"He is..." He said awkwardly.

She sensed something odd in his tone and she knew him well enough to know when he was unsure of something.

"Yet... you do not trust him." She noted, it was not a question.

Merlin looked into her eyes as she looked curious.

"You know something about him. Something that you are withholding from me." She said with a frown.

His gaze avoided hers' almost immediately and she took a threatening step towards him.

"What is it, Merlin?" She snarled dangerously.

Merlin just shook his head slowly.

"I'll never tell you."

"I have a right to know, he is my son!" She roared, furious that he knew something about Mordred that she didn't.

He kept a safe distance from her but her eyes flashed and he was pinned to a tree, his feet dangling off the ground.

"Tell me..." She hissed like a treacherous snake.

He shook his head and her eyes flashed again, casuing pain in his throat.

He felt like he was choking.

"Tell me or I let you die."

"I won't. You can kill me, Morgana, but you'll never know the truth about Mordred."

Morgana stared at him until he started turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

Finally, she released him and he dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

"Very well... take me to Mordred."

He stared at her, clutching his throat.

"What?"

"Take me to Mordred and he can tell me."

"He doesn't know." He rasped.

She frowned.

"He does not know his destiny?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow when he was able to get his breath back.

"Do you know your destiny, Morgana?"

"Of course I do!" She answered sharply.

He shook his head.

"Do you honestly believe that your destiny is to kill your brother and all he loves, to take his throne?"

She paused and frowned at his question.

Merlin got to his feet and stared at her.

"You were a good person once, Morgana, you still can be again but this, all what you are doing, none of this will mean anything. This is not your destiny."

Morgana turned her back and began walking away when Merlin stopped her.

"This can only end badly for you, Morgana."

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him.

"What makes you think it will be any different for you?"

He shrugged.

"I have to believe it will be." He replied simply.

This seemed to anger her and she continued to walk away.

Merlin doubted that she would change just because of a few words between them.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

Vivienne waited for her daughter back in the ruins and as Morgana entered, she got up to ask her daughter what was wrong. Something was different about her and she knew that it was because of the young warlock.

"What did he say?"

Morgana just shook her head and walked past her mother.

"Morgana?" Vivienne tried again.

She stopped before the stairs and placed a gloved hand on the wall.

"Release Gwen... let her go back to Arthur and to Camelot." She said quitely. Vivienne frowned, her green eyes darkening.

"Morgana... I do not understand. I thought that you wanted Gwen here."

She glanced over her shoulder and her voice was harsh, like a slap.

"All the planning, all the schemes, all the lies... they have amounted to nothing even with you here, mother. It is time that I stop sitting back, that I take charge. Just do as I ask."

Vivienne nodded her dark head slowly and Morgana went back up to her chambers.

She did not sleep. She just sat on the edge of her bed, Aithusa at her side.

Merlin had said a lot of things that should not have bothered her and yet they did. But whereas Merlin had told her because he hoped to make her realize what she was doing, it now had the opposite effect and Morgana now knew what she had to do.

Vivienne came upstairs once she had given Gwen a horse and sent her back to Camelot.

The queen was more than happy to go back to her king and she left without question.

Vivienne glanced at her daughter warily.

"Can I ask what it is that you plan to do now?"

Morgana shot her mother a glance.

"No more planning."

She got up and Vivienne noticed that Morgana held a scroll in her hand.

She held it out to Vivienne.

"Get this to Arthur. I do not care how it gets there, just make sure that he gets it."

She nodded and glanced at the ribbon around the parchement.

"May I ask what you have written?"

Morgana gave her the tiniest grin.

"You will know soon enough, mother. Have patience."

Vivienne paid a boy handsomely to take the letter to King Arthur even though she was tempted to read it herself, but she also knew that she should trust in Morgana. She just hoped she knew what her daughter was doing...

The boy was quick and Arthur recieved the letter the very next day.

He read it in his chambers and as soon as he had, he called everyone down into the council chambers to tell them about it.

"I have summoned you all here because I have just recieved this letter." He said holding it up.

"It is from Morgana Pendragon."

There was a collective gasp and Gwen, who had returned last night, glanced at Merlin with a worried expression on her face.

Gaius also looked uncomfortable as did all of the knights including Mordred.

Arthur looked at them all as he read the letter out loud;

'It reads';

 _Dearest Brother,_

 _I realize that I have played many games with you and your loved ones and I now see that the time for games and scheming is well and truly over._

 _It is now that after much consideration and a talk with someone very close to you; I have made this decision and I have written this letter to tell you, Arthur, that I am declaring war._

 _Be ready Brother, I shall offer you no mercy on the battlefield._

 _Your Sister, Morgana_

Even the knights of Camelot looked worried and they were never concerned over anything like this but when it came to Morgana, they knew that they should all be wary.

Arthur looked stern as he gave out orders for them to follow.

"I want the garrison strengthened, more men on the lookout on the borders, no one gets in or out without my permission. It is now more than ever that we must be vigilant."

The knights all nodded and Mordred looked more worried than the rest of them.

Arthur dismissed the knights and sat down at the table, his head in his hands.

Gwen stayed by his side.

"We knew this was coming, Arthur. I know that it is sooner than we expected but Morgana is reckless." She added.

Arthur nodded.

"I thought that if I had to fight in a great battle she would be at my side..."

He sighed and took Gwen's hand.

"I want you to promise me something."

Gwen nodded with a slight frown.

"Anything."

His grip on her hand tightened.

"If the chance presents itself, I will kill Morgana. All I ask of you is for you to forgive me for taking my own sister's life."

Gwen nodded.

"She is evil, no one would blame you."

Merlin had stayed outside and had heard everything.

If Arthur managed to find a way, he would kill Morgana and Mordred would have to live never knowing who his mother truly was.

That night while Gaius prepared himself and Merlin's dinner, he glanced at the young warlock and sighed.

Merlin was staring at the table and his expression was hard and deep in thought.

"Are you all right, Merlin?"

He looked up and let out a breath.

He knew that he could tell Gaius practically anything.

"Arthur plans to kill Morgana."

Gaius frowned but he understood why the king thought he needed to.

"Why does this trouble you? Morgana is evil and so is her magic."

Merlin sighed again and looked at Gaius.

"She can be saved, Gaius, I know she can. Everytime I see her, I feel it, I know it."

Gaius fixed Merlin with a stern expression.

"You have been seeing her more than I was aware?"

Merlin swallowed, instantly feeling guilty.

"A few times. I was trying to warn her away, make her see sense or listen to reason."

Gaius looked at him with disappointment in his eyes.

"She could have killed you." He said slowly.

"But she didn't and I knew that, which is why I went to her."

Gaius suddenly had a serious expression on his face and he stared at Merlin, looking for some hint as to why the warlock felt he could save Morgana.

"Morgana has been twisted into something more evil than you have ever faced, why do you still go to her after all that she has done?"

Merlin's answer was simple.

"Deep down, under everything that she has become, she still has a good heart. If she did not, she would not have suffered for Aithusa the way she did. She could have left her there to die but she did not. Does that not tell you anything, Gaius?"

It was a plea, the physician could hear it in Merlin's voice.

There was nothing more that he could say to warn Merlin not go to her anymore but he feared that he would anyway.

They ate their dinner in silence and then Merlin went straight to bed.

Morgana had travelled to the far edges of the land.

It had taken her longer than she thought neccessary and when she had made her mother aware of her plan, Vivienne had begged her not to go.

Morgana would not listen and told Vivienne that she could either stay in the ruined castle and care for Aithusa while she was gone, or go with her and stay silent.

Vivienne had chosen to stay with Aithusa.

The horse beneath her was slowing as she neared her destination but she urged it on none the less.

The kingdom she was approaching was vast and it looked very dark and unwelcoming.

The king of this land ruled with an iron fist and he made sure that his people feared him rather than respected him.

Morgana felt that this king would help her to become queen of Camelot more so than any of her past allies.

She rode the horse up to the huge wooden gates.

Spikes sat on the tops and guards in heavy black armour stood watch on the walkway.

One looked down at her.

"What's your business here?" He called down.

She kept her hood up as she glanced up and answered him.

"I am here to see your king."

The guard rolled his eyes.

"They all say that, What is your business here?" He repeated.

"That is for the king to know only."

The guard gestured to the one next to him.

She knew without even looking, that he was readying a crossbow.

"You weapons will do no good. If you grant me passage, you shall be well rewarded; for your king would be a fool not to accept my offer."

The guard made the other lower the crossbow.

"Tell us your name and we shall let you in."

She sighed inwardly.

What did it matter who she was? Would the king really want to see her if he knew what she was?

It was the reason she had held it back from these guards, if they knew what she was maybe they would not let her in easily.

Morgana knew that she would find a way in, it just would not be as quiet and as calm as she would have liked.

"You name." The guard urged.

She let another sigh escape her lips.

"Morgana Pendragon." She told him.

All at once, ten crossbows were aimed at her.

"We know what you are and what your kind does. Be on your way."

"I am not going anywhere untill I see your king." She replied defiantly.

She could see the guard glaring down at her.

"At least ask him if he would see me but tell him that I am a very patient woman and I shall wait all night if need be."

The guard still looked unsure but he sent a guard to ask anyway.

It took longer than Morgana thought it would but eventually the guard came back and started whispering to the man in charge.

The heavy gates were opened before her and with a slight smirk, Morgana moved her horse forward and into the courtyard.

It was nothing like Camelot.

Dirt was the road instead of stone, and badly constructed huts sat in different places. As she rode through, she watched people fight over meat and threaten each other. She saw animals that did not look at all well standing in pens that they were chained to.

She looked forward and saw that the castle in front of her was huge and dark grey.

It fit in with the rest of this dreary place.

Morgana dismounted and tied her horse up outside.

She looked around and found a stablehand standing against the post of a small barn. She tossed him a coin.

"Watch my horse. If I find him gone when I return, you will pay with your life."

He was only young but he was not stupid amd he nodded, taking his place beside her black stallion while she entered the castle.

It was just as dark inside and candle sconces on the wall provided little light.

Blood red carpet lined the way up to the throne room and inside the chamber, Morgana saw the king sitting on a huge, evil looking black throne.

It had been carved from burnt wood but that did not make it any less threatening, much like the king himself.

He was a tall man, even sitting down, she could tell that.

He had thick black hair and a close shaved black beard to match. His grey eyes did not look kind and he was strong; strong enough to snap a man in two if he wished. But she needed him as an ally, it was the only way.

Morgana made her way up to him and knelt respectfully with her head bowed.

When he spoke, his voice was rough and slurred.

"Morgana Pendragon..." He drawled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She looked up and offered him a grin.

"The pleasures' all mine, your highness."

This king responded to flattery above all and she knew that.

He grinned and looked down at her from his throne of black.

"You are a high priestess, what do you need my help for?"

"I come to seek an allience, my lord. Surely the king of Lothian understands what it is like when your throne is stolen from you." She told him.

He nodded.

"That I do."

King Lot had killed his own brother to obtain this kingdom, people still wondered if Lot was the rightful heir or not.

"Then you must know why I want this allience." She said.

A small smile came to his lips and he stared at her.

"Stand up." He told her simply and she did, throwing her hood back so that he could see her face clearly.

"You wish me as an ally so that you can use my army, kill Arthur and take over Camelot... I see no reward in this for me." He said with a shrug.

"Once I crowned the rightful queen of Camelot, you may take whatever you wish. The lands of Gedref, Bardon pass, even Cenred's old kingdom... they are all yours' for the taking."

Lot considered this.

"Why take Camelot? If you wish to be a queen, you could have just asked to marry me and become queen of Lothian." He told her.

She nodded but anger fueled her words.

"Because Camelot is rightfully mine."

Lot chuckled.

She knew that her fire, her anger, would please him greatly.

He sat forward and beckoned her towards him.

He looked up at her as she stood before him and then took her hand.

"All I want from you, Morgana Pendragon, is one thing only. As you can see, I have no heir, no one to rule over my kingdom when I am gone... If you could provide me with an heir, you will have my loyalty."

Morgana felt her insides clench and she steeled herself against what he was asking. He wanted a child and she already had a child with Merlin.

How could she do that to him when Merlin was the only one she truly loved?

She had Mordred, she didn't want another child and certainly not by king Lot.

Finally, she forced herself to look into his grey eyes.

"You shall have your heir once I obtain Camelot."

He nodded and laughed, pulling her roughly onto his lap.

"It is a shame I have to wait but I will help you, Morgana, for I would like nothing more than to see Arthur fall."

At last, she had the ally she knew would ensure the crown but she had no intention of giving this pig headed man an heir.

Lot should not have been so trusting of her.

She was good at deceit, after all, she had fooled her family and friends for a whole year...

Vivienne recieved a letter from Morgana telling her what she planned to do;

 _Mother,_

 _I have sought an allience with King Lot. He has accepted my offer in exchange that I produce him an heir as soon as I have taken the throne of Camelot. I am to stay here with him whilst he gathers his army and that includes the Saxons, Arthur's enemy._

 _I will write to you to let you know of our plans later._

 _Morgana_

Vivienne crumpled the letter in her hands and threw it into the unlit the fire place. King Lot?

He was bloodthirsty and definitely not a man of his word.

How could Morgana have been so stupid?!

Lot would never help her and if anything, he would force her to give him an heir even before the battle.

Morgana must be warned. If she was not, she would be looking at a very short stay in Lothian.

While Morgana slept in the chamber next to Lot's, a crow flew at her window.

Her eyes opened and she got up to open the window. Attached to the bird's leg was a small scroll.

She untied the ribbon and sent the crow on it's way. After closing the window, she unrolled the paper and read her mother's handwriting;

 _Morgana,_

 _Do not do this. Lot will never help you. He will take from you whatever you have promised him and he will kill you. Please trust that I know this._

 _Leave that place, Morgana. There are other ways to assume the throne, just be patient._

 _Your loving Mother_

Morgana's lips tightened and she crushed the paper in her hand. No, she had waited long enough and she would make Lot help her.

She did not even bother to respond to the letter and instead carried on as normal.

Vivienne became so worried that she wrote to the young warlock.

He seemed to be the only one left in this land apart from her, who cared about Morgana anymore.

She wrote to him quickly. If she could not get to her daughter, maybe he could.

She could not tell him all what had happened in the letter, she had to meet him in person and she would risk her own life to do so.

In her letter she asked him to meet her in the lower town a little after dark. She also said that if he did not meet her, she would stay there until the guards found her, as she knew he would not let anyone die without good reason.

Vivienne waited patiently for him and just when she was about to give up hope and wait for the guards instead, he appeared.

She couldn't help the look of relief that crossed her face when she saw him.

"Merlin!" She breathed.

His face was stern.

"What do you want?"

"It is Morgana, she's in trouble, Merlin." Vivienne told him.

No emotion passed over the warlock's face.

"Is this another trap?"

Vivienne looked appalled and shook her head.

"No, she has gone to King Lot to form an allience but I fear that he does not plan to keep his word to her."

Merlin frowned slightly at this.

"What does she want?"

"You are aware that she has declared war? She intends to use Lot and his army to do it."

Merlin's blue eyes widened.

Vivienne took hold of his hand.

"If you wish to save your king, you need to save my daughter first."

Merlin stared at her.

"What was her bargain with Lot?" He demanded.

"He wants her to give him a child." She answered quickly.

"A child? But she already has-" He cut off just like Morgana had done when she was telling her mother about the history between herself and Merlin.

Vivienne frowned.

"She has what?" She pushed.

Merlin shook his head.

"It is not my place to say, she will tell you."

Vivienne narrowed her eyes at him.

"Even she will not tell me."

Merlin tried to dodge around the subject.

"What harm can Lot do to a high priestess?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Vivienne looked panicked.

"He could kill her."

Vivienne explained to Merlin that what Morgana did not realize was that Lot had people in his castle that knew how to prevent magic. If he wanted to, he could leave Morgana powerless.

Merlin told her that he would go and bring Morgana back but only if it meant he could save his king.

He insisted that he was not doing this for Morgana but for Arthur.

Vivienne knew better...

Merlin travelled to Lothian and made sure that Arthur was told a believable lie before he left.

He said that he had to go away to check on his mother.

Gwen had persuaded Arthur to let him go.

Merlin knew that if Arthur really knew where he was going, he would have stopped him..

...

Merlin had left a little too late and King Lot was already becoming impatient with Morgana. He claimed that her demands were too high and that she would lie and give him no heir unless he forced her too, which he threatened that he would if she did not uphold her end of the bargain.

She was walking down one of the corridors when two guards gripped her arms roughly and started to drag her down the stairs.

She went quietly as she knew this was under Lot's instruction.

Sure enough, she was made to kneel before the King while he sat on his throne.

He stared down at her just as he had when she had first arrived.

"I have the army you wanted, Morgana. Just a few more to join the battle and soon we will be ready to attack Camelot." He told her.

She looked up at him, still on her knees.

"And you have dragged me down here by force to tell me that?" She snapped angrily. Lot shrugged.

"I apologize but something has come to my attention. Once we take Camelot, there is no guarantee that you will give me what I want, is there?"

She frowned at him.

"You know I will. I made a promise."

He spread his hands wide in a helpless gesture.

"But even promises can be broken, Morgana, surely you know that."

She did and her teeth clenched at the memory of it.

Lot stared at her with suspicious grey eyes.

"So you can see why I have to do this."

Morgana looked panicked and she flinched when the doors to the throne room opened and a strange man walked in.

He was not especially tall but the only thing that matterd to her was that he bore the mark of a druid.

Her eyes widened and Lot grinned as the man stood by her side.

"Thank you for coming, Atir. I know the journey for you is a long one."

Atir just smiled.

"When you told me it was concerning the Lady Morgana, I could not resist." He said with a cruel grin.

Morgana looked from Lot to Atir and back again. Something passed between them, a knowing glance and her blood froze in her veins.

Lot nodded his head and Atir grabbed her wrist, hauling her to her feet.

Morgana struggled against him but he was strong.

"Come along, Morgana, this is the way it must be."

She didn't shout out or call for help but as she looked back, she saw that Lot was grinning from ear to ear.

 **Author's Note- Oh dear, what has Morgana gotten herself into and can Merlin get to her before it's too late?**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

Atir dragged Morgana to a cell below the castle and pushed her in ahead of him.

She spun once she had regained her footing.

"What are you doing?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Atir pulled on a pair of leather gloves that he had retrieved from his pocket and glanced at her.

"Just following the king's orders." He answered simply.

She frowned.

"And what is that?"

Atir sighed.

"You have made a promise to Lot but he is not sure that you will fulfil it, so he has asked me to come here and strip you of your magic until he is certain you will not go back on your word." He told her.

Morgana felt broken, more so that she already did.

Without her magic, how would she defeat Arthur? How would she take Camelot? All this, it would all be for nothing.

Atir stared at her and took a step towards her, she backed up instinctively.

Morgana tried reasoning with him.

"Why would you do this, Atir? I am one of your own."

He shrugged.

"Lot pays very handsomely."

Her eyes narrowed at the druid.

"Gold means more to you than loyalty to your own kind?"

He stared at her.

"Emrys is trying to make this a better place. You are standing in the way of that."

The name sent chills through her.

"Emrys?" She whispered.

Atir was done talking and he held out his hand.

"Give me your hand, Morgana." He said calmly.

She put it behind her back and shook her head defiantly.

"No."

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"If you do not give me your hand, I will force you."

She backed up even further to find her back pressed against the cold, stone wall.

Atir's eyes flashed and she was pinned.

She couldn't move and she refused to cry out and beg for help, like she had when herself and Aithusa had been captured.

Atir moved towards her and she struggled, her sea green eyes widening with each step he took.

He grabbed her hand and his eyes flashed once more.

She instantly felt the power drain from her. She felt weak and tired and... normal. Her eyes wanted to close, her whole body felt limp and she wanted to sink to her knees.

Once Atir took everything she had, he stepped back and let her fall to the stone floor.

He sent for Lot and once he was sure Morgana was completely powerless, he ordered for her to be taken up to the chamber she was staying in already.

When Morgana opened her eyes, she felt weak and still a little drained.

Lot walked into the chamber and smiled brilliantly at her.

"Good Morning, Morgana, sleep well?"

She frowned as she vaguely remembered what had happened to her the day before. "What have you done to me?"

Lot continued to smile as he explained it to her.

"You have no magic at the moment, Morgana. I just wanted to make sure that you would use nothing against me during your stay, I am well aware of your lies and mind games."

Morgana glared at him and she got up from the bed to storm over to him in a rage.

"I should kill you where you stand!" She roared.

Lot struck her and it sent her reeling backwards.

"You are powerless, Morgana." He sneered as he stared down at her.

She pushed herself up and turned to glare at him.

Blood stained her bottom lip and smeared down her chin.

"If I had my magic-"

"But you don't, do you?" He shot back.

She faltered and he crouched down in front of her.

"Everything you do is for nothing, Morgana. You're not strong enough and no one wants you to succeed... why can't you see that?"

He laughed in her face before standing back up and leaving her with her pain.

Merlin rode up to the gates of Lothain but made sure to stay out of sight.

He tied his horse up near the woods and snuck inside with a merchant carrying carts of supplies.

Lot's castle was easy to find. It was big enough and as he walked towards it, he saw a horse that looked very familiar. A boy was feeding it and petting it's neck.

Merlin walked over to the boy.

"Whose horse is this?" Merlin asked.

The boy shook his head nervously.

"It's not for sale."

"I do not want to buy it, I just want to know who owns it."

The boy glanced around.

"It is the Lady Morgana's."

Merlin nodded and gestured to the castle.

"Did she go in there?"

The boy nodded.

"She did but that was two days ago."

Merlin nodded and went to walk towards the door when the boy grabbed his arm.

"No one who has business with the king is any good." He whispered.

Merlin nodded.

"I know but I have to see her."

The boy nodded in understanding and Merlin went inside the castle.

It was dark and quiet and he did not have many servants. Which was a good thing, as it meant that Merlin could get to Morgana easily. The servants ignored him and let him pass easily.

He found the chamber that Morgana was in and pushed gently on the door.

She was sitting with her back to him, her head bowed and her shoulders shaking.

He frowned and closed the door quietly as he came in.

She sat up a little straighter and her voice shook when she spoke.

"Who's there?"

Merlin sighed and took a few steps towards her.

"It's me... Merlin." He replied.

This seemed to shake her and she stiffened.

"Your mother told me where you were and I... I came to see if she was telling the truth."

"Well you can see that she was." She snapped back.

Merlin nodded and walked round so that he was standing in front of her.

She instantly lowered her head, her dark hair falling over her pale face to hide the mark.

Merlin frowned.

"What happened to you?" He asked gently.

She laughed bitterly but still did not raise her head.

"Nothing much... you would tell me that I got what I deserved..."

He moved closer and tried to peer at her.

He crouched down in front of her and brushed her hair back from her face.

He expected her to slap his hand away but she didn't. When he had moved her hair back, he saw that her pale face had the mark of a bruise and dried blood coated her lips and just under nose.

Dried tears stained her cheeks as well.

Merlin moved her face gently, using two fingers to lift her chin.

"Did he do this?" He asked referring to Lot.

Morgana nodded and her jaw tightened, she was fighting back tears. He had seen this look from her before.

He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair as he took it away from her face.

"Why haven't you tried to escape?" He questioned.

She began to reply but foot steps echoed down the hall, someone was coming.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the cupboard.

"Hide."

Merlin nodded and went into the cupboard as she closed the door, making sure he was well hidden.

Lot stormed in only moments after.

"Ah Morgana, how are we feeling?"

She said nothing, just glared at him.

"Still weak and powerless? It's not surprising, you had this to look forward to... The trouble is, Morgana, you thought that you were the all mighty, powerful, intelligent high priestess. You could get anyone to do what you wished and you thought that with me but you were wrong. Now you see what happens when a little girl messes with things she cannot possibly understand." He sneered at her.

"I am not a little girl and I understand more than you ever will." She shot back.

He strode towards her and grabbed her by her neck, just as Uther had done once before.

"You dare to talk back to me?! Who do you think you are?!"

He threw her backwards onto the bed and she scooted back as Lot grinned down at her.

"May be it is time for you to make good on your promise, hm?"

Morgana stared up at the king.

She knew what he intended to do and all she could do was fight him off for as long as possible.

Maybe she could tell him she already had a son and that she would tell everyone that he was the father.

She suddenly felt a surge of hope at her idea and as she tried to put as much distance between herself and Lot as possible, she stared at him.

"I already have a child." She told him.

Lot froze and stared at her.

"What?"

She licked her lips.

"I have a son, Mordred. No one knows who the father is. I could say he was yours' and bring him to you. He looks a little like you." She said awkwardly, although the only thing that Lot and Mordred had in common was their black hair.

He stopped moving towards her and she held her breath.

"Why have you not told me this?"

"For the same reason any mother would, to protect my son. Can you imagine how people would react if they knew that a knight of Camelot had Morgana Pendragon for his mother?" She questioned.

Lot shrugged.

"Why has Mordred chosen Arthur's side and not yours'?"

"He believes that I do not value the things that he feels are most important... honesty, loyalty, love... he lives in the clouds most of the time." She muttered.

Lot was actually listening this time and he nodded along with what she was saying.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Morgana nodded and glanced at the cupboard.

"I do... but I would rather not say..."

Lot frowned.

"Tell me." He growled.

She shook her head.

"I do not want to."

Lot stared at her. He looked menacing.

"You have no power, nothing... tell me." He demanded.

Merlin was watching all this through a slit on the cupboard door.

He watched as Lot raised his fist to Morgana before he burst out of his hiding place and his eyes flashed, sending Lot backwards, off the bed and away from Morgana. Merlin ran over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chamber with him.

She ran along behind him and he pushed his way past servants and blasted guards against the wall as they ran out of Lot's castle.

The boy was standing there with Morgana's horse and Merlin pushed her up into the saddle before climbing up himself.

He took the reins and raced out of the courtyard before the guards could get to them.

Morgana held onto him as the horse raced forward along the plains and through the forests.

Once Merlin was sure that they were safe, he stopped the horse on a hill that over looked a small village and climbed down from the saddle.

Morgana stayed where she was, just looking around.

He wondered how long it had been since she had been outside.

He held out his hand to help her down and she looked at him with uncertainty.

He smiled just a little.

"It's all right." He assured her.

She reached out and put her hand in his as he helped her down from the horse to stand with him. She did stand for a little while but her legs gave way underneath her and she feel forward onto her knees.

Merlin frowned and went to help her up but she held up a hand to warn him away. "Just leave me..."

He stopped and handed her his water skin.

"Here..."

She stared at him and for a brief moment, hatred flashed in her eyes.

He knew what she was thinking and he sighed. The offering of the water... He hadn't wanted to poison her back then, he really hadn't.

"It was a mistake." He told her.

She looked at the water skin, she couldn't help but think of how similar it looked to one that had held the poison and if he ever had a good enough reason, it would be now, so she shook her head.

"I don't want it." She said quietly.

He nodded and put it in her saddle bag, just in case she changed her mind when they parted ways.

"Why did you let him do that to you, Morgana? Why didn't you use your magic?" He asked.

She looked reluctant to say anything but he knew she would tell him, he could tell that she already kept too much inside.

"Lot summoned a druid... he took my... he took my magic from me."

Merlin let out a breath, he could not imagine his life without magic.

He knew that Morgana used her magic for evil but he still didn't even want to think about how it must feel to be so powerless.

Morgana had her head bowed as she stayed seated on the grass, overlooking the village.

She frowned suddenly.

"Where are we?"

Merlin didn't want to tell her and he was aware of what a risk he was taking but he believed that she needed help and maybe after this, she would accept it.

"You remember Ealdor?"

She nodded slowly and looked down at the little huts and cattle pens.

"Why have you brought me here?" She snapped in frustration.

Merlin pulled out a piece of cloth and retrieved the water skin from the saddle bag. He wet the cloth and then moved towards her.

She backed away.

Instead, he handed the cloth to her.

"To wipe the blood away." He told her.

She took it and began dabbing at her lips. they were still sore from the blow and she knew that a split lip was easy to heal, if she had her magic.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to run and even a small part of her wanted to give in and just go somewhere and hide for a while.

When the blood had been cleared, she glanced at the village once more.

"You still have not answered my question."

Merlin glanced at her.

The least she deserved was the truth.

"I thought that maybe you could live here for a while. Hunith, my mother, has agreed to take care of you."

She stared at him.

"Why would I want to stay here and more importantly, why does your mother agree that I should be taken care of?"

He stood and put the water skin back in the saddle bag, along with the cloth.

"Morgana... you need to let the hate go. Your anger, becoming as bitter as you have, all of it, just let it go."

She stared at him.

"And then what? Magic will never have a place in Camelot if I do not take the throne."

"It will!" He shouted in exasperation.

"Just give it time and you will see, but if you continue in this way, then magic will never be allowed. _You_ are the reason fulfilling my destiny has been so hard." He spat at her.

She glared at him.

"You have never spoke of your destiny to me, how would I know?"

He shook his head, he had had enough her of her arguing.

He went to the bag at his side and pulled out some scraps of meat, some bread and some cheese.

He went over and put it all in her saddle bag, making sure that it was still wrapped in a cloth.

"There's some food for a little while. I will take you as far as Bardon pass and then you are on your own from there." He told her.

She said nothing, just watched him as he began walking away.

She got to her feet unsteadily and stared at his back.

"You never told me that Mordred will be the one to kill Arthur." She called out.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"How did you find out?" He asked slowly.

She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Even Lot is not blind to other people's destinies. It is how he picks his allies." She answered.

Merlin turned to face her.

"So why not form an allience with Mordred?"

"Because he is too loyal to the king. Once Mordred turns, then Lot may come to Mordred but not before I do." She said with a cold hearted smirk.

Merlin narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"You would still kill Arthur? After everything that has happened to you?"

She nodded.

He straightened and stared straight at her.

"You must know that I will protect Arthur from you and without your magic, you seem pretty powerless right now." He sniped.

Strangely, this didn't seem to faze her in the least.

She took a menacing step towards him.

"So you would protect your king, kill your lover- well, former lover- and live the way you are, without anyone realising just how powerful you are... and you would be fine with that?" She questioned.

He stared at her warily.

"I would have to be... and you would not stop him, no matter what you tried." He snarled.

She shrugged and continued walking towards him.

"Oh, I don't think it's about what I would do, more of a question of what you would do." She said cryptically.

He glared at her as she came to stand right in front of him.

She tilted her head to whisper in his ear, knowing that her next words would break him.

"The question is Merlin, when it comes to Mordred and Arthur, who are you willing to lay down your life for? Your king?... or your son?"

His eyes windened and he suddenly felt out of breath.

He took a shaky step back from her and she smirked at him.

Her words had had the effect she wanted.

Merlin began shaking his head.

"No... it's not true. You said that he wasn't... Mordred cannot be my... he's too..."

She stared at him, making sure that she watched his expression change from hate to anger, to confusion, hurt and finally denial.

"I know he has grown fast but the druids tell me that it is because he is no half blood and that both of his parents are magical beings, that is the reason for his rapid aging but now that he is nineteen, he will stop and age as any normal young man would." She explained.

Merlin continued to deny that he could be Mordred's father.

"No. How do I know that this is not one of your lies?"

She clenched her teeth.

"Because deep down you know it's the truth. He looks like you, Merlin. Even you should be able to see that." She said, more softly now.

He stared at her.

"I have only ever been with you once."

She shrugged a little.

"It seemed that once was enough. When you poisoned me, I was pregnant with Mordred. Thankfully Morgause managed to save me and Mordred both. For the year I was missing, that was what was happening." She explained.

Merlin put his hands behind his head.

This was too much for him to take in.

He looked at her. She was not the Morgana he loved anymore. There was a time when all he wanted was to be with her and have children but now that he actually had, he didn't know what to think anymore.

He sighed and let his hands drop.

"So what happens now?"

Morgana went to her horse and climbed up into the saddle, instantly feeling stronger, even without her magic.

"Nothing, Merlin. It just seems that you have a big decision to make."

She tossed him one last smirk, before riding away and leaving him, once again with nothing but her poisonous words.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Camelot seemed different now. The knights were people he should be wary of rather than as his friends as he used to think of them.

Around Arthur, he was nervous because he hoped that he could not see the resembelance between himself and Mordred.

Now, as he watched him spar with one of the knights, he could see it.

He could see himself when he was a little younger than Mordred was now and he could see Morgana in his trusting eyes.

Merlin forced a smile as Mordred passed him in the corridor one late afternoon.

"Merlin." He called.

He stopped and turned slowly with that false smile in place.

"Yes, Mordred, are you well?"

He nodded and returned Merlin's smile.

"I am thank you. I wanted to speak with you about Morgana."

Merlin stomach flipped and he swallowed.

"What about her?" He asked awkwardly.

Mordred shrugged a little.

"Well she is my aunt, Merlin. I wondered if you knew more about her than what she told me when I was growing up. Mother did not tell me much." He admitted.

Merlin sighed.

He knew, even if Mordred did not, that Morgana was his true mother and no father should bad mouth a mother to their son.

He thought back to when all she had wanted to do was to help people and make this kingdom fair and just.

"Morgana was a very compassionate person, Mordred. She lived to make people happy and wanted nothing more than for everyone to be treated as an equal. Uther was a stern king and with your... aunt, being as stuborn and she was and is, I should imagine, she found that hard to live with, so naturally, she rebelled." He told him as truthfully as he could.

Mordred nodded in understanding and with a small smile.

"I used to admire her so much, Merlin. She fought for what she believed in, in the name of good only but now... now I am not sure what she is doing."

Merlin shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"She just wants to be accepted, I think that is the bottom line."

Mordred nodded again.

"She must know that what she is doing is wrong though?"

Merlin nodded.

"We can only hope that given time, she will come to see the harm she has done and beg for forgiveness but I still believe her to be a good person deep down."

Mordred stared at Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She talked about you, Merlin... I could tell she loved you very deeply."

The words hit home and all Merlin could do was force a smile as his son walked off to join the rest of the knights in the weapons chamber.

...

Morgana waited patiently with her mother pacing around beside her.

"This is the worst plan you have ever had, Morgana! Lot will kill you! Why are you even bothering?" She fretted.

Morgana raised an eyebrow.

Nothing, not even her mother's words of concern would change her mind.

"I need an army and Lot has one. If he will not help me willingly, I shall have to use force and the only way I can gain control of Lot's army is to kill Lot."

She could hardly believe that she was travelling back to the place that had caused her so much pain. It was not just Lot that she was going back for though.

That druid had her magic and she wanted it back.

She went into the darkling forests, where she knew the druids resided, even if the right druid was not here, she would find where he was. She would make sure of it. Vivienne had made Morgana take her along with her after a heated argument and Morgana agreed that she would take her to the darkling woods but then she would have to turn back after that.

Vivienne reluctantly agreed.

They both stopped their horses and Morgana gestured for Vivienne to follow her into the dark cave.

She threw back her hood and strode in there with purpose.

An elderly druid was the first to appear.

He stared at her with a frown on his face.

The druids were peaceful people by nature and she knew that no matter what she did, they would not dare to harm her.

"You are Morgana Pendragon." He said, his voice shaky and uneven due to his age. She smirked at him as he huddled over to her.

"And you will do nicely." She muttered darkly.

She grabbed him and spun him around, using him as a shield to force her way in. When she pushed him into the larger part of the cave, she saw many more of them and they all got to their feet and frowned at her.

She stared at each one of them defiantly and held the man tighter to her.

Vivienne could only stand back and watch.

"I am looking for a druid, a druid who works for Lot." She told them.

A druid stepped forward, his eyes were sad.

"You have been robbed of your magic, Morgana... this is the cause for your anger."

It was not a question but she answered anyway with a slight shrug.

"Among other things."

He nodded and bowed his head.

"The druid you seek is not here."

"Where is he then?" She snapped.

The lead druid shook his head slowly.

"I cannot say. For you, Morgana to claim back your magic, could mean that Emrys will not fulfil his destiny and we cannot allow that to happen." He explained.

Her lips tightened and she pushed the man she had been holding in front of her as a shield, forward and pulled out the dagger she had had concealed beneath her dress. She held it up and Vivienne gasped as she stared at her daughter.

"Tell me where the druid is or I shall kill this man." She warned.

The lead druid sighed and stared at her.

"This man has no quarrel with you, Morgana. Release him."

She grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish..."

Within seconds the dagger was in the old druid's back and he gasped as pain wracked his frail body.

She pulled it free and pushed him onto his side as a few of his companions rushed to help him.

"Morgana stop this! You will never know of the druid's whereabouts."

She shrugged.

"Then more of you will die, the choice is yours, druid."

He sighed and shook his head at her.

"The druids once took you in, don't you remember that? How they looked after you before Merlin arrived in Camelot?" He questioned.

There was a time when she had been but a child, she had become lost in the woods and attacked by a serket. They had healed her wound and looked after her until they were sure she was safe to go back to Camelot.

Clearly, she had pushed that memory aside to focus on her main goal.

"That was a long time ago and now I am stronger than all of you put together." She boasted.

"You are with your magic, but without it... then what are you, Morgana?"

Her temper flared and she grabbed the nearest druid she could, a young girl, no more than fifteen years old.

"Morgana, don't." He pleaded.

She only stared at him and pressed the knife to the girl's throat.

"Does she have to die next? How many will you let go of before you tell me what I want to know?"

The druid's voice was eerily calm.

"As many as it takes."

Morgana stared at the druid to see if he was bluffing but he just stared right back at her and she gripped the girl tighter.

"I don't believe you... You will not let this girl die just to protect a druid." She sneered.

Vivienne spoke up from behind her.

"He will, Morgana..."

Morgana spun at the sound of her mother's voice and as her grip loosened, the girl ran free into the arms of the druid leader.

She turned and glared at the leader before glancing down at the terrified girl in his arms.

"You are all fools! Arthur will never acknowledge you, and this Emrys? If he is all powerful, then why is he not here protecting you all?" She questioned.

The druids remained silent and Morgana felt a tug on her arm. It was her mother.

"Morgana, lets leave this place. You will find Lot's druid by some other means."

Morgana allowed herself to be lead away by her mother.

Outside, they mounted their horses and rode off in the direction of Lot's kingdom. Vivienne remained quiet for the whole journey.

It was only when they neared the small town and Morgana slowed her horse to ride beside her mother, that Vivienne spoke.

"How do you plan to find the druid?" She asked slowly.

Morgana looked around at the rain soaked grass and the forest that crested the hill.

"There must be someone who knows these things around here. I have enough gold to bargain with."

Vivienne only nodded.

Her daughter frowned at her.

"You seem quiet, mother. May I ask what is wrong?"

Vivienne sighed.

"Back in the druid cave... you were..."

"Merciless? Heartless? Cruel? Take your pick, mother. I can also be all three."

It sounded like a boast but there was nothing to proud of about Morgana's murderous actions.

She glanced at Morgana's face and was shocked to find a cold grin playing across her pale lips.

Surely she was not happy about killing that old druid? She just had to know.

"Did you enjoy killing that druid?" She questioned and tried to keep as much accusation out of her voice as possible.

The grin disappeared.

"It had to be done." She answered simply.

"But did you enjoy it?"

She shrugged.

"Does a forest dweller enjoy killing a stag for something to eat?"

It was cryptic and a question within a question.

Vivienne took that to mean that Morgana took no pleasure in what she did but only that she felt it had to be done.

She stayed silent once more and Morgana found herself sighing at her mother's silence.

"You do not agree with what I do?"

Vivienne shot her a look and Morgana clenched her teeth.

"You said that I deserved the crown and that you understood me, why the sudden change of heart?"

"It is not sudden." Vivienne snapped.

Morgana stared at her mother, surprised at this change in her.

"You have been keeping things from me, Morgana, and Merlin knows something as well. I did not think that there was a soul in all this land who loved you, even now but there is and you seem to ignore that." She said disappointedly.

Morgana rode forward, ahead of her mother.

The gates to Lot's kingdom stood before them and Morgana stayed back.

She did not want to alert the guards to her presence just yet.

"There must be someone around here who knows the whereabouts of Atir." She whispered to her mother.

Vivienne only watched as Morgana dismounted and tied her horse to a nearby tree. She began to walk into the forest, leaving Vivienne to sit and watch.

Morgana knew that her mother would gradually break away from her. Everyone did. She ventured further into the forest untill she came across two young boys sitting by the small stream.

They looked like they were trying to fish and failing miserbly.

She stopped and stood behind them.

"Hello there." She said softly.

The boys jumped at the sound of her voice and spun on the ground to face her.

She offered them a friendly smile.

"Do not be afraid, I only wish to ask you a question."

They nodded in unison but said nothing.

"I am looking for a druid, a magic user names Atir, do you know of him?"

The blonde haired boy grabbed his friend's sleeve and shook his head at him. Morgana frowned.

They knew him but they were scared to tell her.

The dark haired boy looked as though he wanted to say something but his friend was warning him off.

"You know where he is then?" She asked, trying to sound hopeful and friendly herself. It was a difficult task for someone so resentful.

The dark haired boy tried to stand but the blonde one held him down.

"We are not to speak of him." He hissed into his friend's ear.

Morgana wanted to glare at the blonde one.

"I won't tell a soul that you told me, I give you my word." She told them.

The dark haired one found his voice and ripped his arm away from his friend.

"He lives in this forest. He is very powerful, so don't cross him." He warned.

Morgana smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Thank you for telling me what I wished to know."

She then fixed her gaze on the blonde haired boy and the smile melted into an icy glare.

"You were lucky that your friend ignored you, otherwise it would be your little body that he would be fishing from the river." She threatened.

The blonde jumped to his feet and ran out of the forest screaming.

The drak haired one just stared at her with curious brown eyes.

"No harm shall come to you, boy. I promise."She said as she walked past him.

Morgana had not gotten very far when she heard footsteps behind her but when she turned, no one was there.

She frowned and continued walking. Probably just her imagination.

Twigs snapped beneath her boots and she quickened her pace.

There was just something about this place that unnerved her. That, or maybe it was the feeling of being powerless without her magic.

She moved on and kept her wits about her.

She didn't need anyone to startle or surprise her.

She stopped when she noticed smoke rising up into the air from a very cleverly concealed hut.

She smirked and began walking towards it.

The door was ajar and as she neared the druid's home, she noticed blood on the door handle.

Morgana went further into the little hut and looked around. She could hear someone and when she turned around to the cold and lifeless fireplace, she saw the same druid who had taken her magic, laying on the floor, his hand clutching his bleeding side. He was deathly pale and Morgana knelt in front of him, looking into his eyes. She frowned.

Had he not tried to heal himself?

She put a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked.

He glared at her.

"I was attacked... what are you doing here?" He spat with a cough.

"I have come to ask you to return my magic to me." She replied simply, as though he would do it there and then.

He chuckled as he stared at her.

"And why would I do that?"

She glanced at the blood seeping between his fingers.

"I can heal you. If you do not return my magic you will die. It's your choice, Atir." She told him.

He looked at her.

"What makes you think I cannot heal myself?" He shot back at her.

She stared at him cooly.

"If that were true, you would have done so already."

His eyes narrowed and he let out a long breath.

"If I give you back your magic, you give me your word you will heal me?" He questioned.

She nodded.

"I give you my word."

He nodded and with the little strength that he had left, he took hold of her hand and stared into her eyes. They flashed gold as he finished speaking the words of the old religion and she felt her old familiar power coursing through her, only it felt new and she felt strong and all powerful.

She felt as if nothing could stand in her way, not even the elusive Emrys, whoever he may be.

Atir coughed again, the effort it had taken him clear on his face.

"Thank you, Atir." She said as she looked down at him.

He nodded.

"Now... you heal me..."

She chuckled darkly and got to her feet.

"You... you gave me your word." He gasped as pain wracked his body.

"Unfortunately for you, Atir, my word means very little these days."

He glared at her and tried not to let her see how much pain he was in but she could see and she did not bother to watch as she turned and walked out of the hut, leaving the druid to die.

Mordred waited for the girl in the forest.

Her name was Kara and she was a druid girl. He had come across her when he was hunting with the knights and he was also surprised to learn that this was the same Kara he had met briefly when he was only a boy, travelling through the countryside with his mother and his aunt.

He had let her escape and lied to the knights and Arthur that she had overpowered him with her magic.

Thankfully, Arthur believed him.

Kara came to stand behind him as he stood with his back to the rest of the forest, looking into the river.

She made him jump as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Kara!" He said with surprise.

She grinned.

"I could always startle you, Mordred. Glad to see that has not changed."

He smiled.

He loved Kara, anyone could see that.

Mordred looked at her, she was happy in herself but he could always tell when she was hiding something from him.

His smile faltered a little.

"What are you not telling me, Kara?"

"I... I am disappointed, Mordred. Arthur is the reason that we had to hide and still do as was his father, yet... you have become one of his knights. Why?"

Mordred sighed.

"Arthur fights for the right reasons. Morgana does the same but her methods are brutal. I could not side with someone like that." He explained.

She took his hand and pulled him away from the river.

"But don't you see? Morgana is not the enemy, Arthur is! Morgana wants all magic users to live like the rest of them. She, is who I fight for."

Mordred frowned, his eyebrows coming together.

"You fight for Morgana?"

Kara nodded proudly. "I do."

"Kara, Morgana is evil, she does not care about you or anyone but herself."

Kara frowned at Mordred.

"She is your aunt, Mordred. All she wants is justice for our people, but if you cannot see that, there is no point in me being here."

She turned to walk away and he stopped her.

"Kara wait! Look, I'm sorry but Arthur showed me great kindness-"

She cut him off.

"And Morgana has not?"

He stopped.

She had him there.

Morgana always made sure that Mordred was happy and healthy, she treated him like... well, like a son after Morgause died and even when she was alive, he felt that he could talk to Morgana about things he could not with his own mother.

He smiled at the memory of her teaching him how to ride his first horse when he was a little boy. But she was not that person now and he could not let himself forget that.

Suddenly, Kara's face turned to stone and she spun.

"Someone is watching us." She whispered.

Mordred drew his sword and stood protectively in front of her.

"Mordred you can't." She breathed fiercely.

He put a finger to his lips and waited.

Silence...

Kara glanced up at him.

"I should return to Morgana, she will be expecting me."

Mordred turned and grabbed her arm.

"No, stay here, with me in Camelot. You do not have to fight for her, she has many followers."

Kara shook her head.

"I love you, Mordred, but I am fighting for a world in which people like us can be free and not have to live in fear."

Mordred understood her frustration but he could not decieve Arthur, not after all he had done for him.

Suddenly, Mordred's fellow knights sprang from the trees and grabbed Kara. Mordred shouted at them to let her go but they ignored him and held Mordred himself as they were lead back to Camelot.

Mordred was put in front of the king and queen and he stared up at them from his place on his knees.

Athur was looking down at him, disappointment on his face.

Gwen sat by his side and she looked saddend by the news that Mordred had been seen with this girl.

They were told about the druid girl and someone told Arthur that Mordred was going to see her. That was how the knights came to follow them.

Arthur sat forward.

Mordred was glad that he did not have an audience around him.

"Why were you with the druid girl?" The king asked.

"I knew Kara when I was growing up." Mordred told him.

Arthur stared at his newest knight.

"Did you know she was a druid?"

Mordred hesitated, then nodded.

Arthur sighed.

"She has done no harm, my lord. I know she uses magic but not for evil reasons."

Arthur looked at him.

"Mordred the law is clear, she has magic, she came within Camelot's borders, she must be put to death."

Mordred stared up at Arthur and shook his head, his eyes filling with tears.

"No, please Arthur, there must be another way! Kara is an innocent! She would never harm anyone!" He cried desperately.

"We have reports telling me that she is in league with Morgana."

Mordred stared at him and swallowed, avoiding his gaze.

Arthur frowned.

"You knew?"

Mordred nodded slowly.

"I tried to tell her to stay away, I begged her to come away with me, I know Morgana is no good, sire, that's why I was speaking with her, I swear it!"

Gwen put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Arthur understands that you love this girl, Mordred-"

"She is my heart." He snapped, cutting her off.

His voice shook and tears filled his eyes.

Gwen nodded.

"But she is in league with Morgana and therefore cannot be trusted. We shall see her and let her speak but we cannot pardon her if she has no true claim to her actions." She told him.

Mordred nodded.

There was nothing more he could say to defend Kara.

He waited while the guards bought Kara before Arthur and Gwen.

She was shackled and made to kneel before the king.

"Kara, I do not want to sentence you if I believe that you do not deserve it." Arthur told her.

She stayed silent but he could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Are you in league with Morgana Pendragon?" He asked her slowly.

She raised her head to stare at him.

"I am... and proud to be." She replied.

Mordred sighed.

"You came within Camelot's borders and used magic, are you aware of the law in this kingdom?"

She nodded.

"Yes but that does not mean to say that I agree with it."

Arthur sighed and looked at the girl.

"Morgana is using you, Kara. If you can apologize for your actions and working for Morgana, then I shall spare you, for Mordred's sake." He told her.

Mordred watched Kara intently. She had an opportunity to be free and avoid certain death, surely she would take it.

A cold grin split Kara's features.

"I have done nothing wrong and I shall apologize for nothing."

Her voice rose and she shouted about the injustice of it all.

Arthur called for the guards and they came to take her away.

"You do not deserve that crown Arthur Pendragon!" She screamed as she was lead away.

"Morgana is the rightful queen of Camelot and when that day comes I hope that you all burn in hell!"

Arthur stared at the young girl as she was dragged through the doors.

Mordred stared after her and shook his head.

He glanced at his king.

"She is just angry, Arthur. Please... don't put her to death. She doesn't know what she is saying."

Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mordred, she hangs tomorrow."

He got up and Gwen followed him out of the throne room.

Mordred turned on Arthur.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing to you?!" He raged.

Arthur stopped.

"You will learn to forget about her, Mordred... but I am truly sorry."

They left after that, leaving Mordred's anger and fury to fester into something more dangerous than any of them could have imagined.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

Kara had been hanged and Mordred had left Camelot in a fit of rage.

He travelled to Morgana's castle and stormed inside.

Arthur had sentenced Kara to death, he now knew that his loyalty had been with the wrong person.

Morgana's guards stood in his way and Mordred glared at them.

"Let me pass." He snarled.

They still stood firm.

Morgana glanced over their shoulders from her place on her stone throne.

"Mordred... how nice of you to come by. It's been a while."

Mordred dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"My Lady, I realize that I was wrong to have betrayed you and I am here before you to... beg for your forgiveness..." He said, fighting back tears.

Morgana stared at him.

She wondered if he knew who he really was, would he have betrayed her at all?

She pushed the thought aside as she stared down at him.

"Why should I give you what you wish?" She sneered.

Mordred met her eyes.

"Because I know something that you have wanted to know all this time... something that has eluded you but now, with my help, you will know all you need to." He told her.

She nodded, realizing what he meant.

"Emrys..." She hissed.

He nodded.

"I know who he is."

She sat forward, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Who is he?"

"He lives in Camelot..." He began.

She hit the arms of the throne with her fists.

"DAMMIT, MORDRED!" Her voice was loud and shook the very walls that she lived in. He swallowed.

"It's Merlin."

She stared straight ahead, not seeing anything or anymore.

Merlin was Emrys. Emrys was Merlin.

All through their time together and he had not once told her this.

She was angry, hurt and determined all at the same time.

Morgana stood and helped Mordred to his feet.

"Thank you, Mordred. You have my forgiveness. Now go and change into my armour, we cannot have you running around as a knight of Camelot now can we?" She said with a forced smile.

He nodded and went off to change.

Her guards stayed by her side until she dismissed them.

She paced around in front of her throne, wringing her hands.

Merlin would pay, she would make sure of it...

...

A crow landed on the window sill in Merlin's small room.

It made a noise, waking him at dawn.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, frowning at the black bird as it sat with a small scroll attached to it's thin leg.

He got up and walked over to the bird, taking the paper from it.

It flew away and Merlin watched as it disappeared into the distance.

He frowned slightly and unravelled the paper.

 _Merlin_

 _I need to see you. Come alone and meet me by the crystal cave. I wish to tell Mordred that I am his mother and you are his father._

 _I want him to know he has a family, Merlin. Please, do not deny him this._

 _Morgana_

He screwed the paper up and put it in his pocket.

Morgana wanted to see him about Mordred?

He almost smiled.

Of course he would go to her. He would do anything if it meant that she felt she could change.

He packed a few things, got dressed quietly and snuck out before anyone knew he was gone...

The crystal cave stood before him. He stopped and looked at it.

He felt suddenly uneasy and hesitated.

"Merlin..." Her voice sang out from the cave.

He smiled a little.

Her voice would always stir him, he realized.

He pressed on and walked into the cave.

It was semi dark, a few sconces lit the dirt packed walls and he walked with purpose further and further into the cave.

He stopped once he found himself surrounded by all the crystals.

"Morgana?" He called out.

Nothing, no reply.

Merlin frowned.

No Morgana, no Mordred... where were they?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the earth.

He turned and there she was, standing before him like a gothic empress.

A smile played across her lips and she looked at Merlin.

He walked towards her and she took him into her arms in an embrace.

She sighed contentedly and relaxed against him as he held her.

"Why must we fight?" He whispered into her hair.

She frowned at the question.

"I do not know... but you are here now and I am pleased."

He pulled back and smiled.

"Where is Mordred?" He asked brightly.

"Mordred is not here. It is just you... and me."

She moved towards him again and snaked her hand around the back of Merlin's neck, bringing his face close to hers.

"I just want to be alone with you." She whispered as she brushed her lips lightly against his.

He frowned slightly but he let her continue to hold him in place.

She pressed her lips to his a little harder and gripped the back of his neck tighter. "Have you missed me, Merlin?" She asked slowly.

He found himself kissing her back and his hands ran up and down her back, feeling the lace underneath his calloused hands.

He found himself becoming a little possessive over her, grabbing fistfuls of her unruly hair and yanking her head back to claim her lips, until finally, she snapped her head back and grinned into his eyes.

"Emrys..."

He frowned and stepped back from her.

"You know?"

She chuckled.

"You have kept a very big secret, Emrys. Arthur has been lied to for all these years."

Merlin stared at her.

This was another one of her traps and he had fallen for it.

Her grin remained in place as she licked her lips and locked gazes with him.

"It feels good to finally meet the one who could ruin everything for me... at least now I know what must be done."

Her eyes flashed and she jumped back as the rock ceiling caved in and he was trapped.

The dust and debris nearly clouded her as she raised her arm against it.

When it all stopped, she stood, listening;

"Morgana?!"

"I'm here, Emrys." She replied in a mocking voice.

"Why are you doing this? I thought that you wanted to change, to let Mordred know the truth." He asked her, desperation and anger tinging his voice.

"I did... at first, but when I discovered that you were Emrys I could not believe my luck, you never had the courage to stop me, Merlin,... even now. I was standing right in front of you and you had all the opportunity in the world to run me through... yet you didn't." She sneered.

"You are weak and I shall take great pleasure in the fact that when Artur dies you will not be there to save him... Think about it, Merlin... all the lies, all the sacrifice for what? _Nothing_."

Her words were hard and cruel but they had some truth and Merlin banged his fist on the hard packed stone.

She could hear him trying to use magic to break out but nothing would work.

She was a high priestess and far more powerful than him.

She crouched down and placed a hand on the rubble as she leant forward to talk to him.

Her voice was a shaky whisper.

"You lied to me... you could have told me who you were... now you are nothing and at the one time when we could be together without judgement... you choose the life of your king rather than me."

She chuckled brokenly.

"I used to think that one day you would come back to me... that I would be out in the forest and you would be standing there, waiting for me... how wrong I was."

Merlin closed his eyes.

He knew that he had hurt her but now that she was lost to him, he knew there was no point in trying to talk to her.

"I have nothing left to give you, Morgana, except this promise... When I get out of here, I will find you again and this time, I will not spare your life." He snarled.

His harsh words made her flinch and she straightened, raising her head and glaring at the stone as if she could see him.

" _If_ you get out of here, Emrys." She corrected before leaving the cave.

She had underestimated him and Merlin used all of his strength to break free.

He was cut and brusied but he was free and the rain pelted him as he came back out into the forest.

Emrys was free...

Mordred waited for her and his face broke out into a smile when he saw her walk through the doors.

"Morgana!"

He ran to her and embraced her fiercely.

She knew that he had been worried because of who she was facing but now he saw she was unharmed, he could relax but sadly, she could not.

Morgana pulled back from him and looked into familiar eyes as she lead him over to her throne and sat him down before her like a child.

She crouched down and placed a hand over his as she looked up at him with a broken smile.

"Mordred, there is a great battle coming and you must be ready... I trust in you but I cannot let you fight for me without you knowing the truth." She began.

Mordred frowned down at her and he noticed that her grip on his hand had tightened.

"Morgause... she was not your mother, Mordred. I am."

His eyes widened and he stared at her.

His lips parted as though he was about to speak but no words came out.

So Morgana continued;

"Morgause knew that if anyone found out that you were my son they would have you killed and I could not risk that. So for all anyone knew, I was just your aunt but I tried to be there for you as much as I could." She added quickly.

He nodded but he was no longer looking at her.

"Mordred?" She tried.

He didn't answer her.

She shook his hand underneath hers gently.

"Mordred say something, please." She begged with a small uneasy smile.

Finally, he turned his head to look at her.

"Who is my father?"

It was a simple question but his voice was hoarse and deep as he asked it.

She sighed and looked away from him.

"I- I don't know."

"You're lying." He snapped at her.

Morgana stood and turned her back.

"What does it matter who he is? We have each other, is that not enough?"

Mordred shook his head.

"I want to know... or will you deny me a father as well as yourself?"

The words cut and she sucked in a breath.

"If I told you, how do I know that you would not betray me, again?" She questioned.

"Because you are my mother and before I knew that, you were a good aunt to me. You always cared for me and helped me. You taught me new things, you were the one who taught me how to ride a horse... I have never forgot that." He told her sincerely.

Morgana turned back to him with a small smile on her face.

"Please... tell me..." He pleaded.

She swallowed and nodded.

"It is Merlin... Merlin is your father, Mordred."

He stared at her and the look of shock and hurt over his face.

"Does he know?"

She shook her head.

"He didn't for a while, no. I told him only a little whMordred clenched his fists on the stone arms of her chair and clenched his teeth. "Still, he knew... he knew and he did not tell me."

Morgana nodded and sighed.

"I wanted Merlin to join us Mordred but... he is too loyal to Arthur."

Mordred nodded in understanding and got to his feet.

"Are you prepared for battle?" He asked.

Morgana nodded.

"I am."

"Good, ready your men, we attack Camelot tonight."

Morgana grinned.

Mordred was starting to show his mother's determination already.

The knights were preparing themselves and Arthur sat astride his horse, giving out ordres as they prepared to ride out.

Merlin was packing, ready to defend his king.

He met Arthur in his chambers.

"Are you nervous, Merlin?" He asked his servant and friend.

Merlin shook his head then thought better of it.

"Maybe a little." He addmitted.

Arthur smirked and clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry, Merlin. Morgana will find herself trapped in Camlann."

Merlin stopped and his heart froze.

"Camlann?" He repeated.

Arthur nodded.

"Yes, it's where we shall meet her."

The whole prophecy came rushing back to Merlin in a wave.

Camlann, Mordred, Arthur's death, destiny unfulfilled.

He suddenly couldn't breathe and he had a horrible need to run.

Arthur noticed the change in him.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded and then made a hasty exit from the king's chambers.

"Yes I'm fine. I just need to get something."

Merlin ran from the king's chambers to Gaius.

Gaius was busy preparing another of his potions when Merlin ran in.

"Merlin? I thought you would be helping Arthur prepare." He said with a slight frown. Merlin paced back and forth, his breathing ragged and his blue eyes darting from the floor to Gaius and back again.

"It's all coming true, Gaius. The prophecy, Mordred, everything." He said hurriedly. Gaius sighed and stood back to look at Merlin.

"Morgana has declared war but that does not mean that the propehcy will come to pass."

Merlin continued pacing.

"Arthur intends to trap Morgana, but Morgana has Mordred on her side plus Aithusa and Kilgarah is wounded so I cannot call on him, if it was any other place, I would not be so worried but I have every right to be now." He fretted.

"Merlin, calm down. What is the name of the place where Arthur intends to fight?"

Merlin stopped pacing and stared at his guardian with frightened eyes.

"Camlann."

...

The sword that she held out to Mordred had been forged in the dragon's breath.

No mortal or immortal could be saved from it's blade.

Mordred stared at the weapon and grinned at his mother.

"No one will harm you as long as you wield this weapon, Mordred." She told him.

He nodded and swung the sword, testing it's balance and weight. It felt perfect in his grasp.

Morgana smiled with pride.

"With this, Arthur shall die at your hand, Mordred. You are my son and my greatest warrior... I wanted to prove that to you by giving you this weapon." She explained. Mordred smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"I swear to you that I shall kill Arthur and you, mother, shall reign once more." He promised.

She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's my boy."

Gwen and Arthur stared at Merlin shock.

"Is there any reason for this?" The king asked him.

Merlin shook his head and tried to stand straight with his hands behind his back.

"I have always been able to rely on you before, Merlin, why not now?" He questioned.

Gwen stared at her friend with a confused frown.

Merlin licked his lips.

"I don't think that I can accompany you, sire because I am needed elsewhere." He lied.

Arthur sighed and got to his feet, turning his back on Merlin and going to the window.

"For all my jokes, I never took you for a coward." He said sadly.

Merlin frowned but didn't say anything more.

Gwen gave Merlin a pleading look but he took in a breath and bowed.

"I apologize, sire. I wish you luck in battle."

He then left and Arthur let Gwen comfort him.

The forest did not seem far enough.

Fear had taken over Merlin and he had run.

Arthur would die at Camlann. The prophecy was true and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. Morgana would win.

He kept on riding as fast as he could until he felt a prescence above him and looked up to see the great dragon looming over head.

Merlin halted his horse and watched as Kilgarah landed in front of him in the field by the river.

"Where are you going, young warlock?" He questioned.

"I don't know... I don't know what to do anymore! Help me! Tell me what to do!" He pleaded.

Kilgarah stared levelly at the warlock they all believed to be so powerful and who was now running scared.

"You know what to do, you just have to believe." The dragon told him.

Merlin shook his head.

"Morgana knows who I am and she has Mordred."

Kilgarah nodded his head.

"That she does but young warlock, she is not you. She does not have your powers. A high priestess she may be but... she is not you."

Merlin gave his friend a small smile.

"You really believe that I can save Arthur?"

"I believe that you will fulfil your destiny as you should..." He answered.

Merlin nodded and let out a breath.

"I guess it's time for me to go back then."

Kilgarah nodded.

"I think it is."

Merlin turned to go back to Camelot and his king and then paused.

"Thank you... for everything."

The great dragon nodded before soaring away into the sky.

The saxons waited for their orders and Morgana sat astride her horse next to Mordred who wielded the weapon that was forged in the dragon's breath.

"You all know why you are here." She called out to them.

"We wish to take Camelot and we shall!"

They all roared and she grinned.

She looked to Mordred.

"I believe you to be my greatest warrior, Mordred... be safe."

Mordred nodded and moved his horse forward.

It was he who would lead the saxons to meet Arthur and his men.

Morgana stared after Mordred as he raised his sword high in the air and moved forward.

As soon as Mordred looked like nothing more than an ant in the distance, she turned and went to find Aithusa.

The crippled white dragon was concealed in a cave, waiting for her.

She knelt by Aithusa's side and petted the dragon's head.

"It's almost time, Aithusa, are you ready?" Morgana asked her pet.

Aithusa nodded and she smiled.

"Good. I know I can rely on you to protect my son."

She watched as it took off into the sky, ready to fufil her wish.

Morgana looked up at the sky and then down to where Mordred lead her men into Camlann.

Today, Arthur would die and Camelot would be hers'.

Merlin raced back to Camelot to find that Arthur and his men had already ridden out and were nearing Camlann.

Merlin raced back in the other direction and made sure to stay out of sight from Morgana's men.

While Arthur was at battle, Gwen had been put in charge and if anything was to happen to him, Gwen would be the only heir to the kingdom.

Merlin kept urging his horse on, hoping that he would get to Arthur before Morgana did.

He stopped on the cliff that looked down on Camlann. He was too late.

Below him, Morgana stood in front of her army with Mordred at her side and she faced Arthur with his knights behind him.

"This is your last chance, Morgana. Stop this now." Arthur told her.

She just chuckled.

"I don't think so, dear brother. Camelot is rightfully mine after all." She shot back. Arthur glanced at Mordred.

"Mordred, you don't have to listen to her, she has been twisted by anger, please, don't let her do the same to you." He pleaded.

Mordred looked at Morgana with a strange sense of pride.

"My place is with Morgana." Mordred replied.

Arthur sighed and looked at him with a broken smile.

"You were a great knight, Mordred. One of the best that I have ever seen... it can still be that way."

Mordred shook his head.

"No, Arthur... it can't."

He took a step back and Morgana smirked at him.

"It seems that he has made his choice, Arthur. His place is with me."

Arthur nodded and readied himself.

Morgana nodded to Mordred and slipped past him.

Mordred drew his sword.

Arthur stared after his sister.

"Where is she going?" He asked Mordred.

"She has other matters to attend to." He answered dodgedly.

Arthur frowned and took a fighting stance in front of Mordred.

They were about to attack each other when lightning and thunder rolled across the stone passage.

A deep voice roared out and everyone turned and looked up to see who it was. Morgana's face fell and her fists clenched at her sides.

"EMRYS!" She screamed at him.

Merlin stood in the guise of the old man.

Arthur frowned but watched in amazement as Emrys sent his enemies flying.

They all flew apart in different directions.

Morgana glared at Emrys and Aithusa flew out from her hiding place.

Emrys turned to her and spoke in the dragon tongue. She instantly backed off and Morgana watched in horror as her dragon obeyed someone else's orders.

Arthur stared at the old sorcerer.

"Who is that?"

Morgana glanced at Arthur and then at Emrys.

Maybe he had ruined this chance for her but she could perhaps break the bond between Merlin and Arthur for good. She had to sieze this moment while she could.

"Does he not look familiar to you, brother?" She called out.

Arthur turned to face her.

"You know him?" He questioned.

Morgana nodded and began walking down the rocky slope to stand between Arthur and Emrys.

Merlin looked down at her and watched the scene unfold.

"I do, and so do you as a matter of fact." She replied.

Arthur frowned and glanced up at Emrys.

"You're the man who killed my father." Arthur said distantly.

Morgana sighed.

"No, Arthur. He is someone much closer to you but yes, he was there when Uther died." She added.

Emrys bowed his head at the memory.

He had not particulary liked Uther but his death had hurt Arthur and in turn, that had hurt him.

"Shall I tell you who your protector is, Arthur? Do you want me to reveal his true nature?" She sneered.

Arthur nodded slowly but he was not too sure.

Morgana turned to Emrys and grinned, extending her hand.

"I am sorry, Emrys. I know this is probably not the way you wanted to reveal yourself but now seems a good a time as any."

Emrys stared at Morgana.

"Morgana, don't!"

She just shook her head and her eyes glowed.

Little by little, the disguise of Emrys disappeared and in the end, Merlin stood there, looking as he always did.

Morgana grinned with satisfaction.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Merlin?"

Morgana turned to see the look on her brother's face and came to stand at his side. "Yes, Merlin. Your faithful servant has been lying to you all these years... how betrayed you must feel." She snarled.

Arthur was barely listening to her anymore.

Merlin looked away.

What could he say to prove to Arthur that he had kept this secret for so long only to protect him?

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me you had magic." Arthur called out to him.

Merlin looked at his king.

"I wanted to tell you, Arthur, but I was afraid of the consequences."

Arthur nodded and licked his lips.

"Did anyone else know you had magic?" He asked.

Morgana grinned again. This was just too perfect.

Merlin nodded and Arthur's face fell.

"Who?"

Merlin glanced at the king's sister.

Arthur looked at her as well.

"Morgana? She knew? Why did you tell her and not me?"

Morgana stepped in front of Arthur with a glance over her shoulder at Merlin.

"I'll answer this one, Merlin; Arthur, Merlin and I were more than just good friends at one point and learning that we both had magic, well that only strengthened the bond between us." She told him.

Arthur frowned.

"Did you..?" Arthur couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh yes, many times..."

Merlin cut in.

"That's a lie!"

Morgana shrugged.

"Alright, only once or twice... but Uther almost caught us one time." She added with a smirk at the memory of having to tell her father that she seduced Merlin.

Arthur stared at them both.

"I told you that nothing could ever happen between you and Morgana and this whole time, you were together anyway, and you both told each other you had magic? Why was I kept in the dark?!" He roared.

Morgana's smirk turned into a glare.

"Because you are like Uther, you would never have acceppted us or the fact that we had magic. We had to keep it a secret. Besides, it was more fun that way."

Merlin sighed.

How could she joke at a time like this?

Suddenly Mordred stepped forward.

"Enough of this!"

He attacked Arthur, causing Morgana to jump back.

Arthur parried the blow and delievered one of his own.

Merlin stared at Mordred.

He didn't want any of them to die. Not Arthur and not his son.

Merlin called out to Arthur.

"Arthur no!"

Arthur jumped back from Mordred and Morgana held her son at bay.

"Why should I listen to you? You lied to me! All this time! Is there anything else you wish to tell me?!"

Merlin faltered and licked his lips.

"There is..."

Arthur gestured to him.

"No, don't tell me now, come down here and say it. To my face." He snarled.

Merlin straightened and nodded.

Arthur watched and waited patiently as Merlin climbed down the edge to stand in between him and Morgana.

"Arthur, I am sorry that you had to find out about me like this but maybe Morgana saved me the difficult task of finding the right time to tell you."

Merlin took a breath and glanced at Mordred.

"Mordred is Morgana's son and I am his father." He told him.

Morgana remained quiet for a long time, it was like she was in shock as well.

Arthur stared at both of them.

Merlin almost hit her when she came and slipped her hand inside his.

He moved away from her instantly.

"It was a mistake, I didn't know she had a son untill recently, I didn't know he was mine, Arthur. I swear!"

Arthur stared at Mordred and then at Merlin.

"How could I not have seen it? He looks like you and... _her_."

Merlin sighed and looked back his son.

Maybe he could avoid this prophecy after all.

"Arthur, I'm sorry but at the time, I loved Morgana. It wasn't just an affair, I loved her and sometimes I still do and I hate myself for it. I think she loved me too at one point."

"I did..." Her voice was so soft, he almost missed what she'd said.

He turned to her.

"Morgana, stop this attack. Arthur knows the truth, let it be."

Morgana frowned down at the dirt but her head snapped up when Mordred roared and charged forward, plunging his sword into Arthur's stomach.

"Mordred!" Merlin shouted.

Morgana pulled her son back but Arthur had already began to retaliate and stabbed Mordred as well.

Mordred went down on his knees as Morgana screamed and tried to catch him as he fell.

"Mordred! Mordred don't die! Don't you dare leave me!" She called but Mordred's eyes slowly closed and he surrendered to the darkness.

When she glanced over her shoulder, she found Merlin staring at their son.

"He's dead, Merlin..." She sobbed.

She also noticed that Arthur was laying beside Merlin.

He was losing a lot of blood.

"I cannot save him." Merlin told her.

She nodded and turned back to Morded, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then getting to her feet, wiping her tears as she went.

"Morgana, help me." Merlin pleaded.

She didn't even turn to face him.

"He killed our son, Merlin."

"He is your brother! Does that not mean anything to you?"

She began to walk away.

"Arthur never wanted to kill you, Morgana. He wanted to save you!"

She stopped walking and her eyes widened.

Save her?

Morgana did not think there was anything left of her to save.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

He looked pale and his lips were turning an unhealthy shade of blue.

"Please, Morgana!" Merlin pleaded with her.

She turned her back again and sighed.

With Arthur dead, she could take the throne from Gwen quite easily now, but... her son, Mordred was dead, Merlin was staring at her as though she was his last hope and her brother, Arthur, who had loved and protected her for as long as she had allowed, was dying.

All around her, the knights of Camelot kept a watchful eye on her and the Saxons were standing back, watching the scene play out before them.

It was her choice. War? Or not?

Finally, with one last glance at Mordred, she turned back to Merlin.

"Ready his horse, we must leave now." She told him.

He nodded and ran to fetch Arthur's horse.

The knights looked ready to take her head off if she did anything.

The Saxons who awaited her command stared at her.

"Stand down." She ordered.

They moaned and grumbled but did as they were told and soon, all who remained were herself, Merlin, Arthur and Mordred's body. She would return for him later.

Merlin brought the great brown coloured horse over by his reins and looked down at her.

"You will help me save him?"

She nodded seriously.

"I will do all I can." She vowed.

He nodded. He believed her.

Merlin helped Morgana put Arthur on his horse as he slumped forward and as Merlin lead the horse away, Morgana walked by it's side.

Her hair was matted and streaked with dirt, her face was patchy with soot and blood and her eyes held a longing for the way things used to be before she had been betrayed but maybe it was time to let that go now.

How much more of her could it take over?

As Merlin walked the horse from Camlann, Arthur stirred in the saddle and glanced at his sister.

"I'm sorry..." He rasped.

Her expression remained blank.

"For what?"

"I-I didn't know that you had magic... I didn't know that you were my sister."

She shrugged.

"Would it of made any difference if you knew we were blood related? Even with my magic?"

Arthur frowned.

"It would have changed things between us... I would not have let father treat you the way he did."

Morgana looked at him.

"Arthur, I was wrong to think of you as being like Uther. The kingdom has prospered even if magic is still banned."

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at them.

Arthur lifted his head to look at Merlin.

"I could look at this as though he has been lying to me for all these years but then I could also see it that he has been protecting me all these years." He reasoned. Morgana nodded.

"Everytime you were injured in battle or enchanted... Merlin has been there for you. Did you ever wonder why you recovered when sometimes it meant your certain death?" She questioned.

He grinned painfully.

"I thought I was just lucky." He chuckled with a cough.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky to have Merlin by your side."

He nodded.

She almost flinched as he reached a gloved hand out to her and took her own gloved hand in his.

"I forgive you for what you have done, Morgana... can you forgive me?"

She stared down at their joined hands and frowned slightly.

They had caused each other so much pain over the years and it was time to put a stop to it. All of it.

She found herself squeezing his hand back.

"Of course I forgive you... I am sorry that this is what it took for us to forgive each other." She told him sincerely.

He just gave her a small smile.

Merlin continued walking the horse forward, not too sure of where they were going.

"How much further?" He asked Morgana.

She looked ahead.

"Still a little way." She answered, letting go of Arthur's hand as he fell back to sleep.

Merlin spoke to her just as she looked at him.

"Where are we going?"

Morgana took a breath.

She had not spoke of this place to anyone but she smiled at just the shear beauty of remembering it.

"I came upon this place during my travels. I remember looking at it and just knowing that it was a place of magic... it was beautiful and at such a dark time in my life, I did not think that I could appreciate anything like that again."

Merlin nodded and looked back at her.

"Does this place have a name?"

She nodded and her smile grew as she pictured the place in her mind's eye.

"Avalon."

They walked in slience for a while after that.

Morgana kept an eye on her brother and when he stirred, she could see the pain on his face.

Pressing a hand to his head, she uttered a few words of the old religion and let him rest for a while longer.

She then walked beside Merlin for a while.

"I am sorry about Mordred." Merlin began.

Morgana held up a hand.

"Please, not yet. I cannot talk about this." She said quietly.

He nodded and swallowed.

After a beat, he said;

"I used to dream of running away from Camelot with you, you know... it was a stupid fantasy but I still wanted it to be real." He revealed.

She chuckled at that.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked with a slight chuckle of his own.

"Because I used to dream of the same thing."

He stared at her, his blue eyes locking with her sea green ones.

"Really?"

"Yes. I used to fantasize that we would run away from Camelot and live together in a remote cottage in the woods. You would go out and chop the wood while I would stay and look after our children."

Merlin smiled then his expression turned serious as he looked back at Arthur lying limply on the horse.

"Will he make it?"

Morgana sighed.

"I have healed him a little but his wound is too deep and the only thing we can do is take him to Avalon and let him rest untill he is ready to rise again." She told him wistfully.

Merlin frowned in confusion.

"You talk like you know that."

She shrugged.

"I came across a prophecy that foretold Arthur's death when I was searching for his bane... it was told beautifully and I almost didn't believe it until I found Avalon." She replied.

Merlin nodded in understanding. It was nice just to talk to her like this.

She seemed like the old Morgana again. But of course that was impossible, she could never truly go back to being who she was, she could only heal from what had happened to her and now that Arthur was being laid to rest, he would help her, look after her, protect her, if she'd let him.

"Are we nearing it now?"

She nodded and that same wistful smile came over her face once more.

"Nearly. Can't you feel it?" She whispered.

Merlin stopped and looked down the hill.

A kind of peace washed over him and he breathed it in.

He smiled. He knew what she meant.

Below them, a lake that went to meet an island spread out before them.

The grass was lush and green and the water a clear blue.

It was warm but not uncomfortably so. It was so different from the hard and dark place of Camlann.

Flowers of pink, blue and yellow bloomed all over the place and birds sat on the branches of trees in blossom, despite it not being spring at all.

This place was truly magical.

Merlin and Morgana went with Arthur down the hill and stopped by the bank.

A boat sat on the shore, it already had leaves of pine and soft plants in it, almost as if they knew what was going to happen.

Morgana helped Merlin take Arthur down from the saddle.

She looked at him as they layed him on the grass.

"He's not dead yet but it will not be long." She said sadly.

Tears did not fill her eyes, she had become hardened too much for that.

Merlin was trying to fight them back.

She reached out and touched his arm.

"If there is anything that you wish to say, you should say it now." She said gently.

He nodded and she moved away to give them space.

Merlin looked down at Arthur.

"I'm sorry I never told you I had magic. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough not to kill me." He said with a shaky chuckle.

"I know that I have lied to you, Arthur, but it was all to protect you as my destiny demanded. I want you to know that I have never betrayed you, not once. I lost my son, the love of my life-" He said with a glance at Morgana's turned back.

"-I did it all so that you could be the king I know you were born to be. Even in Avalon, I know you will be at rest. You are the greatest king." He told his friend.

Merlin began to cry as Arthur's eyes flickered.

He reached out and touched Merlin's arm.

"Merlin... thank you for everything and I am sorry about how things turned out between you and Morgana. I give you my blessing for what it is worth but now I know that you love her and tell-tell Guinevere that I love her and that magic is no longer something to be feared... you and Morgana, you can go back to Camelot, safe and happy in the knowledge that you do not have to hide your powers, that is my last order."

Merlin smiled at his king.

"It has been a pleasure serving you, sire." He sobbed.

Arthur nodded and his eyes slowly closed.

The king of Camelot was dead.

Morgana turned back and helped Merlin lay the king in the boat.

Then as one, they sent him to Avalon to rest.

Their eyes flashed in unison as the boat drifted out onto the lake.

Merlin's tears ran down his face and Morgana held him close to her, trying to comfort him. She rested her head on top of his and as she turned her head to look at the boat, a single tear slid down her pale cheek.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

 **Author's Note: So this is the last chapter. I wanted to base it on the original legend as it seems more positive and not as dark. I wanted to show that redemption is possible and even though it might not be easy, everyone deserves a fair chance.**

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you for your reviews/favs/ follows;**

 **Enjoy the last chapter and let me know what you thought of it. X**

Thankfully, the rain had held off for a while.

Merlin and Morgana walked side by side, away from Avalon.

When they crested the hill, they stopped and turned to take one last look at the king of Camelot's final resting place.

Merlin let a smile come to his face.

"He really was a great king." He mused.

Morgana did not nod but she did not disagree either.

"I do not think Gwen will be too happy to see me and who can blame her? After what I did."

Merlin turned his head to look at her.

"We don't have to go back."

She frowned.

"Of course we do. Gwen must know the fate of Arthur and we must carry out Arthur's wish of having magic restored to the kingdom. But... there is one thing I would like to do first." She added hesitantly.

"We need to bury Mordred." Morgana told him, holding back her emotion as best she could.

From Avalon, they made their way back to Camlann and to Mordred.

His body was still there and Merlin put him on one of the horses that had remained. Morgana watched as her son was lead away on the horse.

They went to the top of a grassy hill just outside of Camlann and buried him there with a stone memorial.

Morgana knelt by it while Merlin put hand on her shoulder and stood by her side.

"He just lost his way... that's all." Merlin said gently.

Morgana's teeth clenched.

"Because of me." She gritted out.

Merlin shook his head.

"You were just as hurt as he was."

She nodded but her anger nearly boiled over.

"My bitterness cost Arthur his life. How can I ever make up for that?"

Merlin knelt beside her.

"You can start by being the person you were... the loving, kind and compassionate Morgana that everyone loved."

She shook her head with a broken smile.

"I can never be that person again."

He turned her head to face him.

"Yes you can... do you remember years ago when I told you that anyone can saved?

I meant you and I still believe that. I'll help you." He promised.

She smiled at him and took his hand.

"I never stopped loving you, Merlin."

He smiled at that and leant forward to kiss her.

It was strange after such a long time, but it felt right as though it was always meant to be this way.

When he pulled back, she licked her lips and looked up at him from under her lashes.

"We should be getting back to Camelot." She breathed.

He nodded but his eyes burned into hers'.

"Yes... we really should..."

He moved closer to her and she stared at him.

"Merlin..."

He moved even closer, their lips almost touching.

They were breathing hard and she wanted more than anything to be with him again as she knew they should be. But they had made a promise to Arthur and they had to act upon it.

Merlin put a hand to the side of her face, and she kissed his palm.

"I know what is going through your mind, but we cannot, not untill we have spoke to Gwen." She told him.

He sighed and pressed his head to hers', letting his hand drop.

"I know, I just missed you so much, Morgana."

"And I you." She replied.

They both sighed, before he helped her to her feet and they began their walk back to Camelot and to Gwen.

Merlin took hold of Morgana's hand and they both walked into the palace.

Morgana had her hood up to shield her face from the guards and knights.

Merlin took her straight to the throne room, where they knew Gwen would be.

Gwen smiled when she saw Merlin.

"Merlin! I am glad to see that you are all right."

He nodded and returned her smile.

She then looked at the hooded figure.

"Who is your friend?" She asked.

Merlin squeezed Morgana's hand reasurringly.

She hesitantly reached for her hood and threw it back.

Gwen stood when she saw her former friend's face.

"Guards!" She shouted.

"No! Gwen, please, she means you no harm, she helped me take Arthur to Avalon!" He told her hurriedly.

Gwen glared at Morgana.

"I don't care, she is evil! She has been nothing but a curse on this land!" She yelled. Morgana shook her head and looked at Merlin.

"I knew this was a bad idea... I shall go." She muttered.

Merlin held her in place.

"No, she needs to know that you have changed."

"Merlin, don't you see? It doesn't matter to her whether I have changed or not... I have caused her too much hurt." She told him.

Gwen nodded.

"At least she seems to have regained her mind." She spat.

Merlin frowned.

"Gwen please, can you not see that she is sorry for what she has done? I have given her another chance, why can't you?" Merlin questioned.

"Gwen could see from the look in Merlin's eyes and his grip on Morgana's hand that he had been hiding his feelings for far too long.

"Because I am not in love with the witch!" She blurted.

Merlin stared at her levelly.

"I don't deny it... I am in love with her."

Morgana smiled at him.

Gwen raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Do you really believe that she feels the same for you?"

Merlin nodded and this time, Morgana spoke up.

"Mordred was our son, Gwen. Mine and Merlin's."

Gwen stared at her.

"Get out, Morgana... I have had enough of your lies and betrayal. Leave! Now!"

Morgana sighed and nodded.

She slipped her hand from Merlin's and turned to walk away.

Merlin looked back at her then quickly round at Gwen.

"If Morgana has to leave, then I leave with her ."

This caused Morgana to stop walking.

"But one thing before I go... Arthur told me to tell you that he loves you with all his heart and that he also wanted the ban on magic lifted."

Gwen nodded instantly.

"If that was his wish then it shall be done. But if you wish to stay with Morgana, then I have no choice but to banish you both."

Merlin nodded and went to Morgana's side, taking her hand once more.

"I am sorry that you cannot forgive Morgana, Gwen. Arthur did."

They both left the queen of Camelot to think that over.

 **EPILOGUE**

Merlin and Morgana had managed to take two horses and they left Camelot together.

They stopped to look back at the mighty palace.

"Any regrets?" Merlin asked her.

She smiled at him.

"Not anymore."

He grinned at her and they rode together out of Camelot and neared Ealdor, where Merlin grew up.

"You wish to check on your mother?" She guessed.

He nodded.

"If that is alright with you?"

She nodded.

"Of course. I wish I had the chance to tell my mother how sorry I am." She said sadly.

Merlin nodded in understanding.

"I know she left when you became too reckless."

Morgana nodded and sighed.

"She did..."

Then she forced a smile.

"But we have each other now."

Merlin nodded.

"We do."

Morgana grinned.

Merlin thought of something Kilgarah had told him years ago and she caught the frown on his face.

"What is it?" She asked, mirrorring his expression.

"Something the great dragon told me about us... He said that he feared our destinies were joined forever."

"Why is that something to fear?"

He shrugged.

"I guess it's not anymore."

Morgana placed her hand on top of his as they rode side by side.

"Our love for each other was stronger than our hate, Merlin. That is why we are together."

Merlin smiled and looked into her eyes.

"well, let's see what our destiny holds for us now."

She nodded.

"I think it includes children and a little cottage with a fire and possibly a small farm."

Merlin grinned.

"I would like that but you are the Lady Morgana." He reminded her.

She raised an eyebrow.

" _Was_ Lady Morgana." She corrected.

He smiled and looked ahead.

Never in his dreams did he think that he would be discussing his future with Morgana.

She never believed that they could be together but fate had a strange way of bringing people together even after they had sworn to hate and destroy each other.

Now, as they rode down to Ealdor as Merlin and Morgana, they would come to be known as Emrys, Arthur's protector and Morgana Le Fay, Arthur's healer.

But that had yet to be written...

 **THE END**


End file.
